Girl Meets Boy Meets World
by Lightose8860
Summary: Riley, Lucas, Maya and Farkle wake randomly in a whole new time. Its not long before they realize that they are about to meet Riley's parents at their age! Riley's Nervous, Farkle doesn't know what to think, Maya is miserable and acting out and Lucas is Chill like always. But Everyone is thinking it's just a cover.
1. Chapter 1

Riley Matthews, Maya heart, Farkle Minkus and Lucus Frier three of them had know one another their whole lives. Lucus had come in late but he was just as part of the friend group as the others. Today they had woken up in three strange houses and they were all looking for one another around town with panic

Now she was waking up somewhere she didn't know without her parents. She didn't know if she would ever see them or her friends again and it scared her. ''Honey, are you OK?'' It wasn't her mothers voice. This wasn't her room, this wasn't her house. ''Riley honey, can I come in?''

''Okay''. She said softly still scared out of her mind. The woman opened the door and entered the room. She was blonde and young, to young to be her mother. She sat down on the bad as Riley slide out of the bed.

''How are doing?'' She looked at the young girl in a way that told her she felt sorry for the girl. ''Last night wasn't fun for you''.

''What happened? I don't remember''. She lied but she really had no clue what was going on. ''My friends_''

''Are fine they are all in Foster homes close by''. This was some kind of magic or something like that. She wouldn't wind up in a foster home otherwise. ''School will start tomorrow''. School?! There was school tomorrow?

''School?'' It was the middle of summer.

''School, until you can find a permanent home''. How long would she be here? Riley just nodded. She wanted to see Maya, and Lucas and Farkle ''Then you can go to a different school''. She glanced at the date on the calendar. She gasped making her foster mom jump.

''Permanent?'' She said. ''There's no need for me to be adopted! My family is looking for me I know it!'' She began to shout while her Foster mom tried to calm her down. Riley was not normally a shouter but this was a problem.

''This Can't be forever!'' She yelled. ''We have to go home, in at least a month, I have a English paper due...''

''Riley, Riley honey lets talk about this later, we need to get you to school''. She said. ''Come on do you need some water?'' She led Riley down to the kitchen.

''No I don't need water, I need help!'' She said her voice raising. ''I need to go home''.

* * *

''Are you two OK about this?'' He was watching Lucas and Farkle, mostly Lucas. ''You two haven't said a word all morning''. They looked at one another. Then kept eating. ''Come still with the silent treatment!'' Lucas sighed. ''You two are strange''.

''Aron leave them alone, they're just processing whats going going on'' Lucas just shrugged. The whole morning went like this. Then they made it to school with out a issue.

* * *

It took fifteen minutes before she came out of her room, and let them drag her to school. When she was dropped her off she was in a really bad mood. When her friends met her at the door she was storming around.''Of course you guys end up in normal houses''. Maya muttered as they walked into the school she slammed her backpack down on the ground. '' Even in the 90's I'm poor and pathetic''. They all looked at one another.

''Maya stop''. Riley said as the girl picked up her bag and pushed past all of them. ''Maya!'' She followed her best friend followed by Lucas and Farkle. ''Maya, where you live doesn't tell us who you are''. Maya smiled a bit.

''Shawn told me that after the day those kids were mocking me about the apartment I live in''. She took out her back pack and took out the book Shawn had sent her from when he was in Canada. ''He put in some of those photos he showed us from when him and your parents were growing up. Like the one your parents gave you, then there's pictures of me and him...''

''Its alright Maya, we don't care where you are, you'll still be our best friend.'' The bell sounded and they walked toward the lockers and threw their backpacks inside. ''Farkle lets get to math''. She said as She spun around and out of Riley's grip leaving her and Lucas alone.

''That did not go well''. She commented.

''We all have lunch together we'll talk to her then.'' He shrugged. ''You know Maya she'll cool off and be cool later. Now come on where're late''. He pulled his friend towards the door of history class. ''I doubt that history here will be any different from history at home, your dad talks about_''

''Not here''. Riley cut him off fast. The kids sat down side by side.

''Miss Matthews, Mr Friar, nice of you to join us''. Riley and Lucus flinched as Cory and Shawn turned to one another and looked at Riley and Lucas. ''Not a good start to your first day, I gather you were late to homeroom too? Mr Turner said he didn't see you in''.

''Yes Sir''. Lucas said flushing. ''That would be correct''. Mr Feeny just rolled his eyes. And Riley gave her boyfriend a smile.

''Now, can I get on with class?'' They all nodded and listened to the teacher her father always talked about and the class was interesting just like her Dads classes but just not the same.

''This IS just like your Dads classes'' Lucas mutter to Riley ''Life lessons that compare to real life'' . They all sat through the class like they did in Cory's class. They listened and took notes to be honest they missed their own school and their own history class. When the bell sounded the two kids stood outside the classroom. They were aware that Cory and Shawn could probably hear them.

''This is weird''. Lucas commented. ''I miss our school''. Riley nodded crossing her arms across her chest. ''To be honest I just want to go home I don't mind Mr Feeny he's just like your dad''.

''I don't care, my home life sucks one way or another''. Maya stormed down the hall past them and leaned against the wall. ''You have a nice home to go back to I have a crappy trailer. '' She kicked a locker aware that her Dad and uncle could see.

''Lets just go Riley, Maya wants to be alone''. Riley wanted to help her best friend, but Lucas was right if she knew Maya she did want to be alone and wouldn't listen to her. He lightly put his arm around her.

''She's my best friend, I'm not leaving without her Lucas''. Lucas smiled at her and pecked her on the lips. ''You go i'll be there later''. She said in a small voice. Lucas nodded and kissed her on the cheek. Riley walked towards Maya and way to near Shawn and Cory. ''Maya its OK''. She whispered. ''Tell me where you ended up.''

''All I care about is when we go home, hopefully by Christmas''. She walked away from Riley who watched her go.

''Hi''. They were about thirteen seventh or eighth. Cory and Shawn were alone in the hall and she knew they were listening to her and her friends. ''I'm Shawn and this is Cory'''.

''I'm Riley''. She replied ''Riley Matthews''. They narrowed their eyes at her and she had never been so scared realizing what she'd done.

''You and your friends seventh graders?'' Riley nodded.

''You to?'' Then nodded and Riley was glad they weren't ninth or tenth or they might not want to talk to her. ''Are you related to Cory?'' She felt her heart speed up. But she lied she couldn't say yes!

''No, its a common last name''. She shrugged. ''My Dad grew up in New York her dad didn't have any relatives in New York. It was a good lie.

''So I over heard you saying your only here for a little while.'' Shawn commented.

''Hopefully, our parents are missing except for Maya's mother uncle Shaw_ my dads friend whos taking care of her, went missing her mother left a few weeks ago and, her dad couldn't take her. Doesn't think he's a good enough father to her. Even though he has two other daughters.'' She shouldn't have said that. ''Don't tell her I told you''. She added. She and Shawn and Cory talked for a long time.

''So she's never met her father?'' Shawn seemed a little miffed and she knew why.

''No''. The bell rang and Riley realized she'd skipped class and Cory had left. She'd been so busy talking to Uncle shawn she hadn't noticed her father had left. They talked for a long time after that.

''Riley''. Maya walked up and saw Shawn and backed up slightly emotion in her eyes, she missed her father figure. She was crazy about Shawn now. He had moved in instead of leaving her alone in the house. ''We found a seat in the lunch room''. She said not taking her eyes off Shawn. '' Lucus and Farkle are waiting.''

''Hi there, whats your name?'' He winked at her. Riley shuttered her Godfather was flirting with her best friend. He said it in a voice that told her. Maya backed in to the wall. Thinking along the same lines.

''Maya heart.''

''Nice to meet you Maya Heart''. He gave her a flirty smile and Maya shuttered giving Riley a look. ''Let me know if I can show you around.''

''I think I'm good, come on Riley. Bye Shawn''. She took Riley by the arm and Dragged her into the lunchroom. ''Your boyfriend is waiting''. She said wiggling her eyebrows.

''Maya...'' Riley knew Maya was hurting.

''Seeing him is to painful Riley, I miss him'''. She looked behind her as Cory met Shawn by the door she gave the boys a smile as Maya dragged her away. ''Please don't make me talk to him''. They sat down at the table a table to themselves like always.

''Hi girls, we were just talking about what our Foster homes are like''. Lucas said Riley sat down next to him. ''Mine live just down the street, the two older ones are jerks the older one threatened to beat me up.'' Maya huffed again.

''You guys get to be in the same home? Riley lives a block away and I live in the_'' She cut herself off and looked around. ''Across town''. Riley shook her head and glanced at her best friend. Why was Maya acting so strange? She made eye contact with her other friends who shrugged.

''Maya where are you living?'' Riley asked again her friend Maya shook her head.

''Drop it Riley.''

''Maya_'' Lucus started to say as he took Riley's hand.

''I said DROP IT''. she hissed and she got up and stormed out of the lunchroom taking her lunch tray with her. ''Just forget it''.

''Maya''.

''I just want to be alone Riley, can you guys please just not ask about my Foster home?'' She said softly. ''I'm going to go eat in the hall, please just leave me alone''. They all looked at one another an Maya sniffed as she sat down on the floor to eat. Shawn had been like what Mr mattews was to Riley and her mom and her had just began to become close. It wasn't fair. Why weren't the others suffering? Why was it only her?

She took out her Book. Photos of all the things that meant the world to her. Her and her friends, her and her mom, her and Shawn her and the Matthews all the letters Shawn had written her. She'd been living with him since the start of the summer and they'd had a blast while Shawn looked for a new Job. He'd promised her they wouldn't have to commit to this.

''Hi Maya.'' She assumed it was Lucas.

''Lucas, I asked you guys not to ask where my Foster Parents live. I don't want to talk about it. Not right now at least please go back to your girlfriend.'' She stood up to walk away, but she ran into him. She looked up to yell at him. Then took a step back. She was face to face with Shawn. ''Hi Shawn''. She spotted the open book on the floor and bent down and picked it up. ''Sorry, I thought you were one of my friends, they've been hassling me and i'm sick of it''. Those eyes. They were the only thing the same as the man that was taking care of her back home.

''I understand''. he commented picking something else up. Her locket. He handed it to her. ''I gather this is important to you?'' She nodded.

''My mother got it for me before she left me''. She opened it and looked at the picture inside. ''My father went with her, not that I care I only met the guy once when I was a baby. But he wanted to prove he still loved her. She thought i'd be better off here. I would have went with her''. She said this softly. Shawn obviously wanted a change of topic because he nodded toward Cory and Riley.

''Looks like those two would make a good couple''. Maya's eyes widened. ''Ew no for one thing they have the same last name for some strange reason. Another, Riley and Lucus belong together, they've been dating since spring of last year''. Not to mention they were father and daughter. Just like she wanted with Shawn.

''Do you want to come over later?'' He asked as he picked up his bag. She paused she wasn't the only one who felt a connection between them otherwise he wouldn't have asked.

''What about Topanga?'' She wanted a easy out and she forgot she wasn't supposed to know about her.

''What about her?'' he said and Riley brushed it off.

''Never mind, I'd love too.'' She spun around and flipped her hair. ''See you then Cory''. She was smiling when she walked away. She met Maya on the other side of the hall. ''Shall we?'' She asked hoping they would be able to forget all this. Lukyily Maya smirked and they walked off together.

''You know, this might not be too bad you and Cory, me and Shawn. We don't really have to miss them a lot. They ARE here''.

''Yeah but I almost called my dad, Dad five times today, and I almost called Shawn, uncle Shawn at least six times. ''And what about Farkle? He can't even say his last name.'' Riley said as they walked to their next class.

''How does someone come up with the Name Farkle anyway?'' Lucas asked as he walked up behind them. ''Farkle Minkus, what a name.''

''Daddy said his father was just as strange as Farkle''. Riley commented. ''Thats how I guess.'' They all parted ways to go to their Classes, except for Riley who had a free period. She sat down on the floor and opened her book. She closed the book this, she missed this. There was a note to she opened it and read it word for word. This was the note Shawn had sent her telling her why he'd had trouble even looking at her before. He wanted what her Dad had. But now he did, with Maya. ''Hi Riley''. She looked up and Cory sat down next to her.

''Cory hi''. She perked up right away seeing her father.

''Are you OK?'' She knew her father wouldn't let it go because if he was her, she wouldn't until she could help this person.

''I miss home''. She admitted. She didn't want to talk about it so she changed the subject. ''Do you like Topanga?''

''How did you know?!'' She rolled her eyes.

''Cory its like me and Lucas last year, you like one another you both know it. You just don't know how to make that next step. ''. She spotted Lucas across the hall she smiled at him. To her shock he was talking to Topanga. ''Only you've known Topanga longer''. His eyes narrowed. She wasn't supposed to know that. ''Shawn was telling me''. She explained. ''It was true just not Shawn now.''

A few hours later Riley and Maya and the others were standing at the school doors. ''I'll see you guys tomorrow. When Lucas said this he was looking right at Riley. Every one seemed to notice. He took her hand.

''I've got to get home too, my Foster parents don't want me walking home in the dark''. She explained. ''see you guys.'' As they walked off and Riley was left with her father and uncle she paused.

Lets follow her''. She announced standing up. ''I need to know where she's living shes my best friend.''

''Riley stop''. Shawn turned her around. ''She asked you not too.'' She almost smiled he hadn't changed since he was a teenager.

''Shawn, I need to know what shes not telling ''me. Now are you in or are you out?''

''I'm in''. Cory said this right away.

''You would be''. Shawn said shaking his head. ''You could be the love chid between him and Topanga ''. She laughed a nervous laugh.

''Very funny, now come on''. Shawn huffed.

''I don't like this''.

''I'd do the same for you''. Cory commented as they started to follow Maya.

''I know you would''. Shawn Commented. ''Even if I didn't want you too.'' He said giving Riley a look. They walked in silance as they got closer and closer to the part of town her foster parents had told her not to go to.

''She's living near here? Why would the social workers let her live there?'' Shawn commented and Riley looked in his direction. She'd forgotten he'd lived close to here too. ''Riley I think you should go, its not safe here Maya wouldn't want you here.''

''What about you?!'' She asked exasperated.

''Cory and I have been here a million times. I can bail us out. Lucas wouldn't like you here either''. Shawn pointed out.

''Guys i'm not alone, i'm with you guys I'm safe.'' Maya took a turn and there reveled the Trailer park Shawn had grown up in. She gasped. ''Here?! She's living here?!'' Shawn took her arm.

''Okay you know now leave''. Shawn said. ''Please Riley, I don't want you to get hurt this place isn't safe.'' His voice was so serious it made her think he really might know what was going on.

''How would you know?'' He put his arm around her turning her around to leave.

''I live here''. He said. ''Riley, you need to go. Please.'' She didn't know why he was so passionate about this? Maybe he somehow knew? Maybe he knew she had something to do with Cory. ''Please don't come back alone''. She knew Uncle Shawn wouldn't want her here.

''Alright fine just don't tell Maya I was here''.

''Of course not''.

* * *

Maya sat in her room doing her homework but she couldn't focus. She didn't want to be here she wanted to be somewhere like where Riley was she sat on the bed. Maybe she could all she had to do is leave. They were asleep she put on her coat and snuck out to the living room. She stepped outside and closed the door gently and she took off into the night.

She didn't realize, she'd dropped the book.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys,**

**So I would like to address the issue last week,**

**It was never my intention to make the start of my story so much like Mimi1239's Seven Years in the Nineties. So I did message her and talked about it. Also, those of you who have been asking me about a 'Fight' Between us there was no fight, her and I are cool and I hope that our readers can be too. I also decided to update on Mondays so my updates won't clash with hers. ****There will be no Shawn and Maya in this story I have no pairing for her at the moment. I plan to make this story different then hers and Please call me out out if I write something that's similar to hers. I hope that her reader will enjoy this.**

* * *

Shawn and Cory and Lucas and Farkle were standing by the lockers. Watching a couple make out heavy. ''Richard and Cindy?'' Cory said not being able to believe it and Lucas just shook his head. Stuff like this happened at his school last year and he had be apart of it with Riley it turned out well in the long run.

''Very deeply in love''. Shawn replied.

''Since when?'' Lucas had liked Riley since the start of seventh grade and they were dating, and they weren't sucking face yet he didn't get it.

''Lunch''. Shawn replied.

''What did they eat?'' Farkle asked shaking his head. ''I want so of it''.

''I dunno but it doesn't look like it was enough. Here comes Feeny lets get to math.'' He headed towards his girlfriend and Farkle stood back. ''Aren't you glad that we don't have to worry about any of this who's with who?'' He asked. ''Because we know we have someone?'' Riley nodded and Lucas leaned in and kissed her.

''Let me carry your books''. He took her bag.

''Romeo and Juliet''. Maya said as she walked towards them. ''What up?'' They stopped walking and smiled at they're friend and Maya rolled her eyes at them. '' God can you two tone it town at school?'' Sometime Lucas thought that Maya felt threatened by him and Riley's relationship. Riley did spend a lot more time with him now, he was usually already there when Maya met Riley at the door of the school, and between classes. It wasn't like they did much that would let anyone know they were dating. ''What are you two up to anyway?''

''Just enjoying everyone pairing off''. Riley commented. ''We don't have to worry about a thing''. She said and Lucas smiled at her excitement and Maya rolled her eyes again then she walked away before they could ask her anything. Riley and Lucas didn't notice anything out of the normal they thought Maya was fine.

Health was the only class Farkle and Lucas shared. ''Well Doogens out sick again''. Shawn said as Lucas and Farkle sat down across from them.

'' Heath teacher sick again? Not a lot of credibility''. Cory commented.

''I wonder what kind of creepy sub we'll get today.'' Lucas said to Farkle. ''Remember Mrs smith, the one who had a crush on me?'' Just then a woman walked in she was needless to say hot. But Lucas showed no interest seeing as how he had a girlfriend.

''Wow''. Farkle and Cory said at the same time.

''That is no substitute, that is the real thing''. Shawn said gazing at her, Lucas Rolled his eyes as the three boys oogled at her.

''Good afternoon class my name is miss Kelly, and i'll be filling in for Mr Dooben for the next few Days.'' Lucas doodled a picture of himself and Riley.

''Dude, your lovestruck''. Farkle pointed at the picture. Lucas blushed and rolled the picture up in a ball. ''And so am I''. He sighed. ''Just look at her''.

''No I have a girlfriend''. Lucas said simply.

''Miss smith, on the behalf of myself and Lucas...'' Lucas sighed.

''Farkle sit down.'' Lucas hissed.

''I'd like to welcome you too the class''. Lucas faced palmed.

''Down boy.'' He sat his friend down.

''I'd like to add, stay as long as you like''. Shawn said. Lucas simply shook his head.

''Now, right now you seem to be covering...'' She sorted through the pages.

''CPR and i'm todays dummy''. Farkle jumped up.

''You see thats where your wrong, I am''. They sneered at one another.

''Farkle sit''. Lucas said simply.

''No Moran's we are up to human reproduction''. Lucas sighed. ''Calm your hormones. Can we all be muture about this please?''

''He's a thirty six year old in a thirteen year old body''. Farkle explained. The rest of the class laughed.

''Oh stop being so young''. Farkle said.

''That's what i've been saying!'' Lucas said still doodling. ''I'm not as young as them''. He said.

''Yeah your fourty''. Cory replied. ''Too old for Riley''.

''I've stayed back like fifty times''. Shawn said. Lucas banged his head on his desk.

''How old are you?'' Lucas asked. ''Tell us that.''

''Uh twenty four?''

''Oh really what are you doing in a seventh grade class room?'' She asked him. He watched Shawn to see what he would say.

''I'm a cop''. Shawn explained.

''Really Shawn?'' Lucas shut up after that.

''Sit down''. Mrs Kelly replied.

''All right, but I'm watching you.'' Lucas simply shook his head.

''All right, who can tell us the name of the organ where the eggs are stored Officer? Lucas let out a small laughed.

Oh, sorry, Ms Kelly. I don't have that stuff. I can name the stuff I have, or at least what I call them. Shawn explained.

''All right, the name of the place where the eggs are stored.'' She said moving on.

''Well, the man's got the sperm, and the woman's got the egg. Now, once a month, an egg slides down the Philippine tube towards the uterus.'' Lucas said clicking his pen.

''You seem to have a thorough understanding of the life cycle.'' She said to Lucas smiling.

''Hey, I live it.'' He shrugged.

''Any questions?'' She moved on.

''How do you get a girl to say hi?'' He heard Cory ask from behind him. When they got out of Class, and he got his books out of his locker getting ready to go meet Riley. Two other boys were talking across from him.

''So I was thinking of asking Maya Heart out''. Lucas shook his head. Good luck with that Maya wouldn't go out with A sleeze bag like that.

''Well I'd rather go out with Riley Matthews''. Lucas slammed his locker loudly both boys jumped but then turned around ignoring him again. Lucas had hoped they would get the message but they didn't to his dismay.

''She's hot, totally my type''. The other guy said. ''I'd love to makeout with that.'' Lucas walked up to them and glared at them he wasn't normally like this but this was Riley.

''She has a boyfriend''. Was all he said before walking down the hall. He watched the two boys walk away from him and glare at him Still talking to one another about Riley and Maya.

''I've never even seen you guys kiss, you need to step it up dude before you loose her''. Shawn said walking up beside Lucas. ''Girls still think your single, boys think she's single. This could be bad if you don't act fast.''

''What am I supposed to do?'' He asked. ''Riley and I are already together. Its not like her and I are going to go out with anyone else if someone asks us''.

''Do you like having guys hit on your girlfriend? I'd ask her out if she wasn't with you''. Lucas shook his head. No, Riley would never in any life time go for Shawn nor would Maya. ''You need to act on this''.

* * *

''Riley the books missing''. Maya hissed franticly while in us history Mr Feeny was babbling about something they already knew and they weren't listening. ''It must have fallen out when I was sneaking out last night''. The bell rang and they walked out after getting their homework assignment.

''Maya you were sneaking out?'' Riley said. ''What were you thinking? Getting into trouble like that?''

''Riley, i'm not like you guys, I can't settle down easy''. She explained. ''Now where's your boyfriend? I thought he was meeting you after heath class.'' Riley just shrugged as Maya's tone changed a little bit she seemed to perk up at the thought of Lucas not being around them for once.

''He's probably with Cory and Shawn''. She replied. She leaned against the locker. Just then two girls walked by.

''He doesn't like Cory and Shawn, he thinks they're immature.'' Maya replied. ''Because they act like normal 13 year old's and not 60 year old's.''

''Have you met Lucas Friar?'' The red head said. ''What a hottie, he almost beats Shawn Hunter.'' The other girl rolled her eyes and shook her head.

''Nobody can beat Shawn Hunter, but Shawn's not my type he gets bored easy, Lucas is my type''. She glanced at Riley. ''But he has a girlfriend, but its only a matter of time before he finds out hes too good for her''. Maya showed no emotion on her face.

''I haven't even seen them on a date anyway, maybe he's already thinking of dumping her''. Maya rolled her eyes.

''Don't listen to them Riley''. Maya sighed. ''Lucas is crazy about you''. She sighed and again Riley didn't notice They walked down the hall Lucas was standing Where a brunette was flirting with him.

''You know Lucas I don't have a date for frienday night''. Lucas shrugged.

''Sorry Amanda, I have a girlfriend, ask Shawn God knows he'll find room for you''. He turned to leave but she took his arm.

''Oh Come on lucas please''. She begged.

''Amanda I told you, ask Shawn''. He pointed. ''He's right there.'' He walked down the hall. ''Shawn will you go occupy Amanda, she wants a date friday''. He met his girlfriend and put his arm around her Maya at that moment walked away, unnoticed by Lucas and Riley

''I'm already going out with her Friday''. He said ''She totally lied to you so you'll go out with her. Get used to it dude, your going to get that all your life, here comes Mallory you have to reject her now too. Now her, I don't have a date with''.

''I thought you like Maya''. Shawn shook his head.

''I feel like if I asked her out she'd punch me, plus I don't think she's my type. Hitting on girls is what I do Maya just isn't for me. She likes Farkle I can tell''. Lucas shrugged. ''Maya' s jut a friend''. Lucas knew Shawn was telling the truth so he dropped it.

''Maya's not the dating type right now anyway shes not in the mood she's moody all the time now and I don't really know why, she'd rather be home the rest of us have learned to cope with it''. Lucas wasn't coping one little bit, he was good at hiding it. He shrugged.'' Its all you can do''.

''I think Maya seems fine''. Riley commented. This surprised Lucas she was normally so in tune to how her friend was feeling, if anyone she know what Maya's thinking it should be her. Another girl winked at Lucas actually ignoring Shawn Riley looked up at him worried. He shook his head at her.

''Don't worry Riley she's not my type''. He put his arm around her. ''Want to go to the movies tonight?'' He asked her. ''I think people have the mistaken impression that you and I are just friends''.

''Me too, sure sounds fun''. Riley had forgotten she was going to the movies with Maya.

* * *

''Maya''. Shawn was looking down at her. Her own best friend had only just remembered that they were supposed to spend the night together, and now she was bringing the cowboy.

''Hi Shawn, I was doing homework'' She lied. He sighed and took the paper from her. ''Give it back Shawn''. She reached for it at he pulled it out of her reach.

''Really? This looks like a escape plan''. He said. ''Your planning to go out the window? Maya your trailer has no window low enough that won't break your neck, I happened to see you almost kill yourself crawling out of it last night.'' He asked her. ''Where are you going to go?''

''I told you its just homework''. She snapped. ''Now drop it.'' She snatched the paper from him.

''You know, you say that a lot latly, it always makes me think your planning to do something. I don't think your friends are onto you yet''. Of course they weren't they were all busy being happy and not noticing that she was upset. ''But I am''.

''Your not on to anything, there is nothing wrong''. She insisted. ''Your wrong about me''. He eyed her.

''No i'm not, when I look at you I see me. I know your planning something Maya, I don't know what it is. But I can tell its not good.'' Maya was alrady in a bad enough mood without Shawn hassling her like this.

''I was doing homework!'' She stuck to her lie.

''Maya, you never turn in your homework, you never DO your homework. you know how I know that? You didn't have a single paper to turn in today, Do you think that i'm stupid?'' Maya just looked at the floor.

''Shawn even if I was planning to run away its not your problem''. She shrugged. ''Don't worry about me''. She stood up. That never worked at home and she wasn't expecting it too now. He would probably go to Riley. ''By the way I do, do my homework''. With that she fled down the hall. She had to be a third wheel on a date and she'd rather be doing that then be here.

''Hey Maya will you_'' A kid was trying to ask her out this could be the answer to her problem but she didn't take it.

''Scram''. She snapped walking down the hall. Not only did she need to find her book she needed to find a place to go.

''Maya come on''. Shawn called after her. She ignored him. She couldn't deal with this now.

* * *

Lucas and Riley and Maya found a seat Maya was still sulking and again, Cowboy and his girlfriend were to busy with one another to notice. It was like she wasn't even there. If she walked away they wouldn't even notice because they never did so when she'd sat for two hours through the movie with them, the last thing she wanted to do was go to dinner with them. but she did, she had planned a night with her best friend but she was on a date right now. ''You know what, you guys have fun, i'm going to go home and go to bed''.

''Night have a good sleep''. Maya just shook her head. She spotted Farkle trying to talk up a girl, she decided not to bug him, because she didn't feel as if it was worth being left out again. So when she got home she did the only thing she could think of to do, her homework. She worked for two hours before deciding she couldn't take this anymore. Everyone had adjusted but her and it wasn't normal of fair. She only had a few things in her backpack and she picked it up and picked up the book she had found it outside, Riley's family album was with her. Her Diary was all she had of home and she was happy to have found it because she had traces of her time, Photos, lots of them. She opened it.

_Day 2 in the past_

_Dear Diary, _

_So today is day two,it wasn't horrible but ever since Riley and Lucas started dating, Riley has forgotten about our friendship. We were supposed to hang out today, but we ended up with Lucas. I ended up as a third wheel so I left. Riley hasn't even noticed I was upset none of my friends have. Its just not like them. But all of them are adjusting and leaving me behind in the dust. I hate my Foster parents I hate this time period and this school I just want to go home. But that's not possible until we find a way._

_Until tomorrow_

_Maya_

* * *

Lucas was in his room sulking one of the two boys came in and tossed a pillow at him. ''The little one sulking in one room, you in the other. Your bringing down the mood man''. Lucas didn't say anything just tossed the pillow back got up and slammed the door shut. Only to have the other kid walk in.

''Dude are you Okay? Do you even talk?''Lucas sighed.

''Of course I talk''. He snapped. ''I just have nothing to say right now.''

''Look kid, I know how hard it must be, loosing your family, having to live miles away from your home. But you can just sulk around all the time''. Lucas eyed him.

''I will sulk around all I want''. He said as Farkle walked in the room. ''Farkle and I are coping just fine thank you''. His best friend sat down next to him. ''Its my other friend that's not''. He and Farkle just int he bedroom like this for the rest of the night all the four of them needed was one another, but none of them knew how much Maya needed them at this exact moment.

''Lucas, you don't seem to be coping well here at all''. The boy crossed his arms your not fooling anybody with the cover you've put up.

* * *

''Riley honey are you done with your homework?'' Her Foster mother asked her. ''Anna and Halley are going to the mall''. Her foster sisters were fifteen and seventeen, Riley highly doubted that they would want to drag her to the mall with them. ''They want to take you with them''. Riley didn't think this was right but she nodded anyway and got in the car with them.

''So Riley, tell us about home and that adorable boyfriend of yours''. She began to talk not listening to her own words. She just wasn't feeling it at this new home she didn't like the father she didn't trust him, and she happened to know Lucas's home wasn't very friendly at all.

* * *

Maya put her Diary in her bag she put on her backpack and jumped out the window, causing her to yelp in pain. ''Shawn was right, I can't take two falls like that''. She muttered.

''Of course I was right''. She sighed and let him help her up. ''You don't listen at all do you?'' He asked her.

''I did my homework. I stayed home when I got there.''. She said defensive. ''So yes I was listening.''

''So where are you headed now?'' He asked her she paused.

''Alright fine, you got me there''. She sighed. ''I need to get out of here Shawn''. She said. ''You don't have to keep my secret but for the love of god just let me go''. He sighed.

''Fine, but don't think I won't tell the truth if i'm asked''. He said.

''I wouldn't expect you too''. She said sincerely. ''I'm going to Riley's''. She lied.''Maybe if I show up at her house she'll finally notice me''. She said bitterly.

''What are you talking about?'' He asked.

''Ever since they started dating, Its been all about Lucas and Riley, Riley never has any time for me anymore''. She said. ''Riley used to be my best friend, but now Lucas is her best friend and Farkle's always flirting with some random girl and then there's me, I'm just not adjusting to this like they have Shawn. Lucas is a little more snippy then he normally is, but that's nothing Riley's more Hyper and intense and Farkle is still Farkle.'' She shrugged ''And I'm just me''.

''Maya I think you need to talk to Riley''. Was all he said. ''She probably doesn't even know how you feel about this''. He said.

''When did you get so wise?'' She asked. ''You sound like Cowboy''. She said. ''And Riley's happy, I don't want to disturb that''. She shrugged. ''I'll cope somehow?''

''By running away?'' Shawn asked her. ''How is that coping? Its just running off Maya its not coping at all''. She just looked at him.

''What else am I supposed to do?'' She asked. ''I can't take this anymore.''

''Maya your going to have to until you get to leave, its all you can do''. She just looked at him for a long time before turning and walking away.

* * *

Riley so your saying you bailed on a night with your best friend?'' Shawn asked her the next day Riley shook her head.

''We hung out''. She said. ''We are to night to Lucas is coming''.

''Riley, you've got to make time for just you and her, shes feeling hurt and alone''. Riley looked at him.

''Shawn I know my best friend Maya is fine with our relationship, if she wasn't she wouldn't tell me but it would show''. he gave her a look and she sighed.

''Oh no, I've been so busy with Lucas that I've not noticed how Maya was feeling, I shouldn't have invited him to our movie night''. She said to Shawn. ''What am I supposed to do now Shawn, I'm such a bad friend.'' She said starting to pace. ''Shawn i've never been a bad friend, i don't know how to be a bad friend, I don't know how to stop this, what do I do?''

''Riley calm down''. He said. ''Just fix things with her. There she is''. Riley looked at Shawn and then walked up to Maya.

''Why didn't you tell me you were feeling left out?''. She asked her friend.

''Riley its no big deal. Lucas is your boyfriend I understand''. She said. ''Its fine''.

''No its not''. She said. ''I've forgotten about my best friend, Maya i'm sorry I've just gotten preoccupied with Lucas, do you want to have a sleepover tonight?'' She asked. Maya nodded.

''I'd like that''. She replied. ''Thanks Riley''. They hugged and when they pulled away from one another. ''Best friends forever?''

''Best friends forever''. She smiled.

''Will you start picking me up for school again? '' Riley was saying as they walked away. ''I miss that. Lucas just isn't the same''.

''Anything you want pumpkin''. Maya said. ''As long as we get time for just the two of us.''

* * *

**Read and review.**

**Review responses:**

**Guest:** LOVE IT UPDATE i really would like it if cory and shawn found out thatd be so cool and orginal.

**Thank you so much, Yes I do have a plan of only one of them to find out at some point.**

**CabbieLoverSAC22: **This is just like Seven Years In The Nineties except Riley, Maya, Farkle, and Lucas are all together.

**This has been dealt with I hope you can enjoy it.**

YaleAceBella12

Please write more...

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**piattkyrsten **

this is so cool please update soon

**Hope you like this chapter**

**Giggles789 **

Yay! Love This! Very similar to Seven Years In The Nineties but I can tell it will be slightly different. Cant wait til the next update.

**Here's the next update! Yes it will be really different if I can help it.**

* * *

**So I have three of the next few chapters written so expect a update up pretty fast next Monday. Updates will be on Monday only, so I have a week to edit my draft.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next Chapter guys!**

**I hope you guys notice that i'm trying to make this differant from seven years in the nineties.**

* * *

''Okay, we found my brother''. Lucas was stuck at the school late because he'd refused to go home with his foster brothers. So now he was going home with Cory and Shawn, in the past few weeks he'd gotten the three of them out of several scrapes.

''Guys the doors shut maybe we should_'' They weren't even listening so Lucas didn't bother he started to do his homework. When they were about to leave he realized that Cory and Shawn hadn't followed Eric out he opened the door. Breaking his own rules. ''What are you two doing messing around with the computer?'' He asked. Walking up to it.

''Feeny's going to be on the front of the school paper''. Shawn said.

''So?'' Lucas shrugged. ''Come on your brother's waiting.'' He took a glance at the paper. ''New principal is Weeny?'' he asked. ''Guys, not funny this'll blow up in both your faces power like that is dangerous in the wrong hands''. he said. Power like this in their hands was a huge risk.

''but we'd be Notorious ''we would be legends!'' Lucas sighed they weren't going to listen to him.

''Whatever do what you want, i'm leaving before I get too involved in this''. He picked up his bag and walked out to the car dreading going home but then he ran into something. Maya was sitting on the floor.

''Maya?'' He said. ''Why are you here so late?'' he asked.

''Why are you here so late?'' She responded.

''I'm with Cory and Shawn''. He explained. ''Eric's taking me home''. She nodded.

''Well i'm not going back, my foster parents said that they want to send me to a place that can handle me.'' He shook his head. These people were just going to give her up?but Maya was a huge trouble maker here.

''Maya they're going to find you then send you to another home stricter then the one your in now. You need to go back''. Maya shook her head.

''None of you understand''. Was all she said before walking away and Lucas knew she'd be at home by morning. Lucas just watched her, he wasn't going to go after her. She would get caught. But then he thought better of it. He followed her.

''Maya come on, just think about this this is going to make everything one hundred times worse for you then it already is, you've been brought home by the police one because you didn't come home for three days. Your going to wind up in a home you won't want to be in.'' He said following her. She turned around her anger even worse.

''You don't know anything, these people suck, they try to control me''. This wasn't the Maya he knew, she was changing in a way that scared him and there was no way for any of them to help her. ''Jut don't worry about me, I can take care of myself''. Lucas wasn't so sure at all. He was at the school long after everyone else left. Sitting on the steps of the school. Around seven Mr Turner showed up.

''Mr Friar''. Lucas sighed.

''Mr Turner''. He replied.

''You should be at home, your Foster brother called.'' Lucas sighed they would kill him if he went home before the parents came home, if only he could stall longer.

''Yeah well they don't control me''. Was all he said. Farkle had gone home, why did he take that? Lucas wouldn't and that's why he was here.

''Are you OK Mr Friar?'' Lucas shook his head.

''No. We've been trying to find a way home and we haven't fond one''. He said. ''We don't want to be here forever.''

''Lucas, let the adults handle it''. Mr Turner said using his name for the first time. ''You kids don't have to do everything on your own''.

''You don't understand. We came here together, and we are going to stick together here''. He explained. ''Its the only way we can get home. Now, I have to go''.

''Where are you going to go?'' Mr Turner asked.

''I guess i'll go back to the house''. He shrugged. ''Nowhere else to go''.

* * *

''Maya you can't keep doing this''. Maya found herself back at the social services office. ''Your going to get hurt''. She just sat there. ''I know this is hard on you, I understand_''

No you don't understand, these people just gave up on me''. She knew she'd done this on purpose just to see how far she could push them and she'd pushed them to hard. ''They didn't care about me they were in it for the money''.

''Maya they weren't they just felt like you would do better in a home that didn't have other kids_'' Maya cut her off.

''So you send me to a group home?'' She asked. ''That doesn't make sense!'' She couldn't believe. How stupid this system was.

''This is only until we can find you a foster home''. Maya shook her head. There was no way she was going to stay with people she couldn't trust at all. The other girls were getting annoyed with her they were glaring at her.

''So no one wants me?'' She said. ''I have to live here?''

''You don't have to live here_'' Maya started to say something.

''God will you shut up and accept it?'' A brunette snapped. ''I hate kids like you''. Maya recoiled. ''Some kids have worse off then you''. Maya realized she was right,b ut that didn't make her feel any better.

''Fine''. She let him lead her to a room a small one and she sat her bag down and just sat there. She needed to get out of here the look that all the other girls were giving her freaked her out. She decided to go to bed there was nothing left to do besides thats he would get out of here tonight.

* * *

When midnight came and everyone was in bed she picked up her backpack and swung it over her shoulder. When she got up our of her bed one of the girls was standing above her. She was about seventeen older then the rest of the girls in this bedroom, Maya was kind of afraid she didn't like this girl who was only wearing black.

''You know this isn't going to work, they have night guards, do you think your the first one to try to run away?'' She said Maya sat back down on her bed. She needed to get out of here, she needed to find a way home the others didn't seem to care about home one bit she wasn't going to be like that, she had a home she was going to it.

''So your going to stop me?'' The girl sat down next to her. Not answering.

''How old are you?'' She asked.

''Fourteen''. She answered. The girl shook her head She looked sad almost as if she'd been crying Maya wanted to ask why.

''Kid, your so young, I age out in two weeks, I have nowhere to go. Don't be like I was I ran away all the time.'' Maya just shook her head. ''Now i'll be homeless don't push the people who try to help you away.'' Maya thought for a second, she could be right, now she wasn't she didn't get anything Maya was going through.

''You don't understand''. She said. ''My home life was finally perfect until it got torn away from me and now i'm here. I don't want to be here''. She said. ''I want to go home''. She then waited till morning and when she was dropped off at school, she didn't go inside she didn't know where she was going to go, but she wouldn't go back to the group home.

* * *

Riley waited for her friends by the door this morning, she'd waited for Maya to pick her up for a long time but she'd had to go to school without her. ''Anyone seen Maya this morning?'' She asked. ''She didn't pick me up for school.'' Lucas shrugged.

''I think she's mad at me''. He said. ''She's been freezing me out I ran into her last night and she was refusing to go home, she said they were going to move her to another home''.

''Why would she be mad at you?'' Farkle asked him. Lucas just shrugged.

''I sort of lectured her last night''. He explained. ''Have you guys seen whats in the school news paper?'' Lucas asked. ''People think its funny''. He shook his head and handed it too Riley.

''Maybe that's why Maya didn't show up to class''. She commented.

''No, Maya's not like that, she wouldn't think its funny''. Farkle said.

''It was Shawn, I was there''. Lucas rolled his eyes.

''Why didn't you stop him?'' Riley asked.

''Do you think he'd listen?'' Farkle replied. ''Plus its funny''. Lucas looked up where Cory and Shawn were talking and shook his head. Cory would end up covering for Shawn because that's the kind of friend Cory was.

''So Maya, where do you think she is?'' He asked Riley. ''Not even she skips school anymore''. Riley shook her head.

''I don't know. I'm getting worried.'' She said nervously. The bell rang and it was time to go to English Class, so Riley and Lucas said goodbye to Farkle, and sat down in their desks for class. Tapping their pens on the desks still worrying about Maya. Riley would have stopped her if she had been there.

''Alright class before we get started a student has gone missing, Maya Heart didn't show up at School today and no one has seen her since this morning''. Riley heard Shawn sigh behind her. ''If anyone knows of her Location, I suggest you come clean now. If not, this will become a police matter''. Riley and Lucas looked at one another. Everyone was silent. ''Alright then lets move on. Ok the scarlet letter, Hester Prynne has a letter A on her dress''. He Drew a letter A on the board. ''Now everyone know's what the A stands for right?''

''Boring?'' Lucas snorted.

'Hey, everybody, don't laugh at Matthews, OK? He's never seen an A before.'' Everyone laughed again. OK, the buzz is all over the Massachusetts Colony that Hester has taken the pure out of Puritan. 'It's scandal. It's gossip. It could've come right out of today's headlines.'' He held up the school paper and everybody laughed even Lucas and Riley. There was a cough and everyone looked up.''Mr. Feeny, good morning.''

''Actually, Mr. Turner, I've had better. You see, I have been forced on this particular morning to go from room to room, asking anyone with information about this little journalistic prank to come forward. I will go a lot easier on the perpetrator if he or she or they voluntarily confess.'' Lucas almost raised his hand but didn't he was to worried about other things to get involved. ''No? Very well.'' When he left Lucas looked back at his books. ''I will now return you to your lecture on on the letter A.'' Riley sighed, Mr Turner was watching her like he knew something was wrong. When the bell Rang she got up as fast as she could so she wouldn't be asked anything she didn't know where Maya was anyway.

''Miss Matthews, do you know something about one of the two situations going around the school today''. She shook her head.

''Mr Turner, I swear I know nothing''. She backed up into the wall, dropping her books. The only reason he thought this was because Riley was so worried about Maya that she was jumpy.

''You have information on both things don't you?''. She sighed.

''No Mr Turner all I know is Maya's missing. I wouldn't lie.'' She said.

'' Riley if you ever need anything, you where to find me.''She picked up her books nodding.

''Thanks Mr Turner.'' She said.

''What did Turner want?'' Shawn asked her.

''He thinks I know things Shawn''. She replied. ''I don't know anything. However, I know about you and the News Paper''.

''Riley_''

''Don't worry Shawn, i'm not getting involved. I have other problems.''

''Those other problems being?'' He asked.

''Maya's missing''. She said.

''What? Since when?'' Riley shrugged.

''I don't know, all I know is she didn't come to school''. She explained. Shawn shook his head.

''Man I wish that girl would stay in one place.'' Riley narrowed her eyes.

''Why do you care so much?'' She asked, She was really worried that Shawn would find out, he knew something was up with them and she knew it.

''Because Riley I feel like I know you and Maya and its strange. I know you guys are hiding something. I'm going to find out what it is.'' Riley shook her head.

''Don't Shawn if you find out your going to want to know things, things I can't tell better if you don't know.'' She said.

''So you are hiding something''. Riley paused.

''Yes''. She replied. ''But you'll never find out what we're hiding'' Her voice was dead serious.

''Don't be so sure, I believe a lot of impossible things''. She just hugged her books to her chest and walked away, this was not good, it was only a matter of time.

* * *

Lucas was standing by the lockers with Farkle and Cory and Shawn. " OK, a rumor was going around school that the "weeny" headline was just a typo that nobody did it, like I don't exist.''

''Isn't that a good thing for you?'' Lucas said. ''You won't get suspended.'' Lucas was in a bad mood his Foster brothers were really getting to him and he wanted to get out if this house. He almost understood why Maya had runaway. He never thought he would be thinking of doing it.

''Uh no''. He made eye contact with Cory and shook his head he needed to do something. ''Now I exist. I am somebody! '' Shawn had written on the door taken it a step to far.

''Shawn!'' Lucas said. ''Are you deranged?''

''What a beauty, huh?'' He ignored Lucas.

''I'm way too involved''. Lcuas said to Farkle. ''I'm here, so i'm a part of this''.

''I snuck in early this morning and changed it. Farkle was with me''. Lucas's mouth dropped open. ''Looks like the real thing, doesn't it? ''

''You left the house? Are you mental They're gonna kill us''. Lucas almost passed out. ''Why? Why would you do that?''

''I want to be Popular''. Was all he said. Lucas just shook his head. ''Look, i'm not bringing you into this''. Lucas sighed and shrugged this just wasn't his problem he had other issues. ''I promise''. He glanced at Shawn. He had brought Farkle into this? God he was tired of these two morons.

''I'm going to go find my girlfriend''. He walked off.

* * *

''Farkle, can I talk to you''. He shut his locker.

''What is it sir?'' He said. ''Do you need my homework... I can do it right now''. Mr Turner shook her head.

''Its not about homework. Farkle do you know anything about Maya?'' He asked hoping for a explanation. But the kid just shook his head.

''No all I know is that she's missing''. He shrugged. ''But I'm worried about her. I love her''. This was starting to get annoying. None of these kids knew anything or were pretending not to. It was getting old.

''How are you coping?'' He asked.

''Fine''. Same answer as the others. But this time he believed it. Farkle did seem fine, it was the others he was worried about mostly Lucas and Maya. But both of them were so clammed up that he couldn't tell what they were feeling at all.

* * *

''Maya, we are on your side''. Said the lady. ''We want to help you. You need to let us help you, we want you home by eight o clock. We must know where you are at all times. You will be in bed by eleven''. She was lecturing Maya on the way to school. ''You are one clever little thing''. Maya sighed not even trying to fight this lady anymore. When she walked through the door Turner met her.

''Its nice to see you Miss Heart''. he didn't sound sarcastic. ''can I talk to you?'' She followed him into the empty classroom. ''Where were you?''

''I was around town all night then I hung out at the park the whole school day before one of the social workers recognized me and brought me home.'' She said honestly. ''They said they'd found someone to take me in a lady I don't like her''. She crossed her arms.

''Can I go now? I have homeroom''. He shook his head and she huffed. ''Mr Turner, I swear everything is under control''.

''Miss Heart I can see right through you and Mr Friar''. Maya narrowed her eyes. Lucas was fine, Lucas was always fine.

''Mr Turner Lucas is fine, he's told me I'm fine too''. She said. ''We all are''.

''Maya''. This time he seemed like he was trying to be something besides her teacher seeing as how he wasn't getting though to her as her teacher. ''People deal with things like this in different ways, Mr Friar is not coping I can see it. He putting up a cover''. Maya just looked at him.

''What does this have to do with me?'' She asked. ''I care about Lucas, and The others and I will handle it, but Lucas and I are nothing alike how should I know he's not coping?''

''You don't have too, all I'm saying is that I've been working with kids for a long time, I can already see who you are Maya.'' She crossed her arms.

''You want to know why I ran away? because my last foster family kicked me out, they had me in a group home, I wasn't going to stay there''. She picked up her bag and stormed out.

''Maya''. She sighed.

''Leave me alone Shawn i'm not in the mood''. She snapped. ''Turner will never leave me alone now i'll be forever on his radar''. She sighed.

''Your already on my radar''. He said looking over at a Mallory trying to groom Lucas. ''God what is the appeal of that guy, Mallory rejected me, I never get rejected, this kid is stealing my thunder''.

''Oh relax the warranty will wear off soon, Mallory won't stop until she gets something from Lucas and once she does well then shes all yours.'' She watched again as Amanda walked up and gave Mallory the death stare and began to flirt with Lucas who was trying to reject them both nicely.

''Maya i'm worried about you''. He said and she turned around to face him. Why was he so worried about her? Why did he even care one bit about her? He didn't have to be.

''Don't be i'm fine Shawn like i've told everyone''. He raised his eyebrows at her. God he could see right through her act.

''Fine, i'm not fine, I just want to go home I don't want to stay with this family. I don't want Turner on my back, i'm feeling left behind because all my friends are fine. She said. ''I miss my Mom, I just miss everything about home. I feel like I need to be on my own, like i'd do better on my own. You wouldn't understand anything. Don't say you would because you wouldn't''. She said. ''Because no one does i'm good at hiding things''.

''No your not, he yanked the paper out of her hands. More escape plans, but this time your going to run around in a strange neighbor hood with Strange houses. Nothing can go wrong there''. He said. ''You won't get rid of me Maya, i'm there for you, even when you don't want me there''. She looked at him.

''Well your the first one, even out of my own friends''. She said. ''So thanks''. She gave him a small smile. ''I think you do understand more then I give you credit for''. She said.

''I do''. Was all he said. ''More then anyone would think.''

* * *

''Mr. Matthews, I trust you're not forgetting our 3:30 meeting.'' Maya stopped next to Shawn.

''Come on, Mr. Feeny. It was just a little prank. Don't you think you're maybe taking it too seriously?'' Maya shook her head.

''Ah. You think I'm acting like a weenie, Mr. Matthews. Am I acting like a weenie? '' Maya snorted Feeny turned on her. ''Miss Heart, it is nice to see you I trust you'll be showing up in detention for the next two weeks''.

''Mr Feeny I just_''

''Skipped school, I won't hear anything more about it''. Cory spoke up.

''You know I didn't do anything.'' He said. Maya didn't know,nor care about what was being talked about.

''But I know you know who did, and until you tell me who it is, the only person I can talk to is you. 3:30, Mr.  
Matthews.'' She leaned against the lockers and looked at Shawn.

''Really?'' She said under her breath. ''Your letting him get into trouble?'' She shook her head again.

''Maya, i'm going to militarily school if I come clean''. She owed him something for trying to talk sense into her. For being there for her. She thought for a second, she was already in enough trouble. So she spoke up.

''I did it Mr Feeny, that's what I was doing when I ran away.'' She said. He didn't believe her, he knew it was Shawn the whole time, he was testing Cory. ''I'm sorry, don't kick Cory out of school because of me. So how long am I suspended for?''

'' You're not.'' She sighed with Relief probably more detention.

''Detention for five more days. One day for each letter in "weeny.'' She just nodded looking at Shawn who was watching her narrowing his eyes.

" Which, in this instance, should properly be spelled W-E-E-N-I-E. Shouldn't it, Mr. Hunter?'' Maya shook her head. Shawn turned to Cory.

''You told him?'' He asked Maya knew Cory wouldn't, Riley wouldn't.

''What do you think? '' Cory asked him.

''I think you wouldn't. I'm an idiot! '' He said.

''You might be a idiot, but your a caring idiot.'' She crossed her arms.

''Why did you take the blame?'' Shawn asked.

''Because i'm already in trouble, I don't want to see you in trouble. Plus I owed you''. She shrugged.

''You didn't owe me anything''. He said. ''I did that because I care about you.''

''Goes two ways Hunter. I'll be staying home for a while''. She said.

''A while?'' he said.

''Well, i'm still me''. She said. ''Its not going to stop''.

''We then I'll just have to keep stopping you''. He replied.

''Thats a waste of your time''. She replied. He shook his head.

''No, its not''. He said and She smiled, maybe things would be OK after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**So next chapter early, have nothing to say Maybe i'll have a update for best friends forever, I think i'll be wrapping it up soon.**

**Read and review.**

Riley was sitting in English Class with Lucas. Maya was somewhere else at the moment she hadn't shown up to school today. ''Okay we're talking about the Grapes or Wrath who can give us a overview of what we've read so far?'' To be honest Riley had forgotten to even read the book. So s he kept her hand down. Her mind had been elsewhere. But she was surprised when her fathers hand shot up.

''Muscle Spasm Matthews?'' Riley smiled to herself her father had said that to Maya once.

''No sir i'd like to take a shot''. Mr Turner looked surprised. Riley turned around to listen

''Okay everybody give him room.''

''I think the conclusion shows that Job family has been pretty much destroyed by the greedy farm bosses, I think the Authors telling us they still have they're dignity and they're going to fight on.'' He sounded like her dad as her teacher.

''He says things like this all the time at home''. Riley rolled her eyes.

''What just happened?'' Lucas said in a really sarcastic voice. ''Cory you are obviously smarter then you think''.

''You are a disgrace to the entire back row''. Shawn piped up.

''Okay this story about migrant farm workers in the nineteen thirties shows that powerful people WILL exploit the powerless until they organize and stand up for their rights. he paused again. ''Yes?''

''Yeah the thing about the nineteen thirteens, will we have to know the dates for the tests?'' Riley rolled her eyes.

''That's not the point of the lesson Cory.'' She explained. ''We're supposed to learn from this''.

''Thank you Miss Matthews''. Mr Turner said. ''The date is not as important as understanding the historical context of the struggle for workers rights''. Another hand went up.

''Excuse me, what page is the historical context on?'' Shawn's voice had so much serious confusion in it.

''You have got to be kidding me''. Lucas turned to face him.

''Well we had to know for the test right?'' Riley sighed and turned back around.

''No forget about the test, I want you to learn about this book to add to your personal knowledge not to pass a test. ''Now I don't want to here anything else about the test!'' Lucas raised his hand this time.

''What?''

''When is the test?'' Riley glared at him.

''What? I need to know how long I have to read the book.'' She just shook her head.

''Boys''. She muttered.

''What did I just say?'' Mr turner Snapped and Riley Wondered if she'd had to write an essay.

''Okay''. Riley spoke up. ''Can I just ask one more thing about the, you know the written thing that you put a grade on? That tells Parents all they're kids are idiots, well except for me of course. Their won't be any essays will there?''

''Riley, as long as you read the book, and open your yap during discussion, no test''. Riley and shrugged at one another this wasn't anything special to them. ''Now can we possibly return to whats important here?'' Then the bell rang and everyone got up.

''No test!'' They all chirped as they walked out cheerfully. At lunch they all sat together at their normal four person table.

* * *

''Where is Maya today?'' Riley commented. ''She never skips art, or US History those are here favorite classes.''

''She skips Us history all the time here''. Lucas pointed out. ''When she can get away with it, Mr Feeny isn't anything like your Dad.'' Just they noticed Maya was sitting with Shawn and Cory and they wondered why but she waved at them and walked up to the table.

''Before you ask I slept late, i'm here now''. She said. Riley believed her somehow she stayed home and showed up to school, she had a feeling that Shawn had managed to help her. Riley wished she knew what he'd done.

''Mr Feeny TAUGHT my Dad''. Riley pointed out. ''He can't be THAT different''.

''At least we know why your Dad doesn't make us write tests on books.'' Lucas shrugged. ''Do you want to come to our house later to do homework?''

''sure'' Riley asked picking at her gross looking food. Maya was sitting next to Riley.

''Riley I thought we were going to study later, you promised.'' Riley turned to her feeling bad but she wanted to study with Lcuas like they did every day.

''I'll study with you tomorrow after Lucas and I come back from the movies''. She said. There she was making a effort to be there for her friend. ''I already said yes to Lucas''. She said. ''I don't want to be rude.''

''You can come if you want''. Maya shrugged.

''Sure''. She said. ''Problem solved.'' But she put her head in her hands and didn't speak for the rest of the lunch period as her friends talked. But Lucas noticed her giving him dirty looks.

* * *

Riley and Lucas sat at the kitchen table Maya was the only one actually doing her homework for once Riley and Lucas were eating Popcorn and flirting. ''Wait, so do you think we should do some work?'' Riley was asking.

''No''. Lucas answered. ''Who studies on a study date?''

''Oh so this is a date?'' Maya piped up. But her friends ignored her or didn't hear her. ''Isn't that the whole point?''

''No. Its a excuse for us to hang out''. He explained. ''Shawn was explaining it to me''.

''Since when do you take advice from Shawn?'' Maya said. ''You don't like Shawn.'' Again they didn't acknowledge that she was there. She went back to her math and looked over at them every now and then. ''Riley?'' She said.

''Hi Guys''. Maya turned around to see one of the boys that lived here. ''You must be Riley and Maya''. Maya nodded.

''I'm Maya she's Riley''. Maya pointed at her friend who was talking to Lucas and ignoring them. Maya slammed her books on the table Making Lucas and Riley jump and turn to look at her.

''Oh so I'm not invisible''. She snapped. ''You know Lucas, I find it funny that you're here all chummy with Riley when I saw you with Mallory Jacobs this morning hugging her.'' Riley turned to him.

''Lucas?'' She said, but Lucas was looking at Maya.

''Mallory was hugging me! Her grandmother died I couldn't just blow her off!'' He said to Maya. Maya was only doing this to get Riley's attention and it worked. She looked like she was about to cry.

''You've been blowing her off since you met her!'' Maya replied. ''Is she just to pretty to resist?'' She crossed her arms.

''Maya!'' Lucas said. ''What is wrong with you?'' She snapped her reply.

'' No, what is wrong with you Lucas? No matter how you explain it, you were still hugging Mallory''. She say next to Riley and hugged her close.

''Riley please you have to believe me, she's making a big deal out of nothing''. He begged. ''I would never, ever hurt you''. He said. ''Mallory means nothing to me. Maya's just Jealous that we're dating''.

''Are you suggesting Lucas that my goal is to steal you from Riley?'' She asked. No she was trying to get her best friend back.

''I can't think of any other reason!'' He said. ''What kind of best friend are you?'' Riley looked at Maya.

''He's right, I believe him''. She got out of Maya's grip and sat next to Lucas. ''Lucas wouldn't hurt me, I never thought you would either''. Riley was right, Lucas would never hurt her, but she was wrong Maya wasn't trying to hurt Riley, Riley was hurting her.

''So who is it? Me or him?'' Maya asked.

''Maya don't make her choose!'' Lucas said.

''Your just worried she'll pick me, her best friend!'' He looked at her shaking his head.

''Him''. Riley said. ''I don't think your much of a best friend. No matter what your intentions are''. Riley was right.

''I hope you two are happy together''. She picked up her stuff and stormed out. ''So much for best friends forever!'' She called over her shoulder. ''Your the one hurting me!'' Lucas stood up.

''Your trying to get between us!'' he said. ''Your hurting her, by making her choose.''

''Yeah well she promised me she'd still spend time with me''. Maya replied. ''That was a lie.'' Riley couldn't hear them, your wrong cowboy, I don't like you at all, I never will''. She left slamming the door.

* * *

''Alright class, in the grapes of wrath we see, that the struggle to organize was long and difficult heads were broken,'' Riley jumped that sounded painful but she took notes anyway. people were killed, lot of blood''.

''Sounds like Bingo night at my trailer park.'' Shawn commented.

''Sounds like Last night''. Lucas muttered.

''Well like the Jobs we also find ourselves in the middle of a little struggle, we don't want test we think we can learn the material without em''. Lucas, Riley and Farkle all looked at the door, third class of the day and still no Maya. ''The boss, or Mr Feeny in this case, doesn't Believe us''. He was handing out papers and Riley sensed trouble boiling. ''So what we gotta do, is prove to the boss is that we can learn this book without a test''.

''Right''. He said along with the class.

''Right.'' Mr Turner Replied.

''And to prove that, we're just going to answer a few questions on a piece of paper.'' Riley put her head in her hands. Here we go this wasn't going to go over well at all.

''Its a test!'' Cory accused.

''No no don't think of it as a test, its a survey''. Lucas tried to cover for his teacher.

''You gave us your word!'' Riley and Lucas turned around and then looked at one another eyes wide.

''I even read the book!'' Shawn added and Riley and Lucas just sat there, this was rising really fast. Riley along with the others gasped. ''Yeah, my head still hurts''.

''Guys its no big deal just answer the questions''. Riley said firmly, she wasn't going to follow the crowd again.

No homework more freedom. That had been this biggest mistake of her life.

''So why don't we just talk about the book like you said?'' Riley smiled at Lucas this was exactly what her dad did with them when they read historical fiction.

''Because I couldn't change the system over night, come on Matthews work with me here.'' She just sat there feeling really awkward.

''I'm not taking this test!'' Riley and Lucas looked at one another again.

'' This is why he was so mad about Maya's 'no homework more freedom protest'' Riley explained explained. ''He learned a lesson''.

''You can do that?'' Riley just rolled her eyes. ''Me either!'' The three just sat there as people handed over their tests. They weren't going to they'd learned this lesson from the person who was making up trouble right now.

''Shawn don't stick with Cory just because he's your best friend''. Riley hissed sit down now.

''Wouldn't you have done the same with Maya?'' Riley shook her head. ''Maya's not a good friend''. Shawn looked down at her.

''What are you talking about?'' he said. ''You two are best friends''. Riley ignored him.

''No. wouldn't do this with Maya, I learned this lesson.'' This wasn't going to end well.

''Good morning Mr Turner''. Mr Feeny walked into the room.

''Please just shoot me''. Riley muttered.

''Obviously I was wrong and your students were so prepared, and they managed to finish the test two minutes after the bell has rung''. Riley and Lucas and felt Horrible for their teacher. Riley began to answer the questions as fast as she could Lucas followed along, she'd read the book so there was no problem.

''Let me grade em and i'll get back to you''. Riley just wanted to leave but that would make things worse.

''Well that shouldn't take long considering all these papers are Blank''. he leafed through them.

''I guess that'll kill the curve''. Riley looked at the door again there was Maya with Shawn and Cory she shook her head but Maya spoke to her.

''Did you skip class?'' Riley asked. ''This isn't your English Period''.

''Yes, come on Riley''. She snached Riley's paper. Riley was aware the teachers were watching. ''If you do this i'll forgive you''. Lucas and Riley's mouths dropped open.

''I don't owe you anything!'' Riley said snatching back her test.''Your the one who owes us''. She turned around. ''I thought you'd learned a lesson''.

''Riley_''

''Maya, no''. Maya just stood there.

''What happened to you?'' She asked. ''When did you stop being my_''

''Your puppet?'' Lucas replied. ''Yesterday.''

''I didn't ask you homewrecker''. She snapped. ''Be like the others and go defy the teachers. There's nothing left to say''. Maya just shook her head and left.

''Do you mean to tell me that your students refused to take the test?'' Mr Feeny raised his eyebrows.

''That seems to be the decision most of them seem to have made''. Mr Feeny motioned for Mr turner to follow him. Mean while Riley whispered to the kids behind her.

''You big Morons!'' Her and Lucas hissed. ''You got our Teacher into trouble''. They spun back around and started to answer the questions.

''I realize, that all you seventh graders are delicate adolescent flowers just beginning your high school blooming, so I say this with the utter most sensitivity: Take this test, or Die''. Riley jumped.

''Is this fair?'' Riley's eyes were like golf balls. ''Have we been tricked? Take the test or die? Then we die together! Organized like the people in the book should have done! The first student union''.

''We can fight for whats right, no homework more freedom!'' She stood up on Riley's desk.

''Get down!'' Riley and Lucas snapped.

_That, I'd fight for no homework. Why can't you teach me everything I need to know while i'm here? He gets our days lets take back our nights!'' Maya jumped up. ''No homework more freedom! Who's with me? No Homework more freedom, No homework more freedom!...'' ''This is it kid, if you wanna be like me, stand up''. Riley stood up she had to keep up with her best friend._

_''What are you doing?'' Her dad asked surprise in his voice._

_''I'm making a choice about who I want to be, about who's world I want it to be''. She explained._

_''Riley I know you, you know exactly who you are!'' He begged._

_''Who am I dad?'' She challenged._

_''Your just like me!'' She stared at him._

_''Would you do this?'' She began pumping her fists. ''No homework more freedom!''_

''And not the last''. Riley grumbled. ''Man this is where Daddy gets his lessons from.'' She said. They all just watched as Everyone left class. They just sat there feeling awkward this was like being in their old Class.

''So that test?'' Riley whimpered.

* * *

Riley and Lucas were sitting in Riley's kitchen Farkle had taken Maya's side and therefor was at her house. ''So what happened?'' Hallie asked them. ''What started this?''

''Well, Maya's always been a leader and a trouble maker, I've always been a follower.'' She explained. ''I put my foot down when Maya accused Lucas of cheating on me with Mallory Jacobs''

''Mallory is a slut''. Hallie said. ''She'll do whatever she can to get to you I get why she did it. She wanted you two to get in a fight''. Riley looked at her. But why would Maya want this?

''But why?'' She asked.

''She wants to break you two up, she wants her best friend, or her best friends boyfriend.'' Riley sighed.

''I knew it, she's just not a good friend''. Riley said to Lucas.

''We're better off without.'' He replied.

* * *

''You two'll make up, your Riley and Maya you two need one another''. Maya shrugged.

''We don't. Riley chose Lucas over me''. She said to Farkle Shawn and Cory. ''You guys don't know how that hurt me''.

''How long have you two been friends?'' Shawna asked. Maya smiled to herself.

''Since first grade, I convinced her to stay on the playground and hide from the teachers at recess and we both got into trouble.'' She shrugged. ''I got her into trouble a lot''.

'' Maya, a good friend doesn't always get the other into trouble.''. Maya narrowed her eyes at Shawn.

''Come on Shawn''. She said, He couldn't talk he was always convincing Cory to do stupid things.

''Hey I'm working on it''. He said defensively.

''Right, that's not even the issue, the issue is that when it came down to it_'' Shawn cut her off.

''Look, I would of done the same thing don't let it ruin your friendship''. Cory said. ''Shawn and I have been friends all our lives, and we don't let stupid things like this come between us, when we do we always end up back together''. Maya sighed.

''I shouldn't have tried to force her to join the protest, but I still hate Lucas''. She said. ''He stole my best friend''.

''Maya''. She looked up and her heart sped up. It was Lucas. ''Can we talk?'' She stood up. ''Look, I realize now your not in love with me, you just wanted your best friend back''.

''I have been preoccupied with Lucas''. Riley said walking up.

'' I've even been forgetting Farkle''. Lucas said. ''Riley and I need to learn how to divide our time, between date night, and hanging out with Friends''. Lucas explained.

''I'm sorry for accusing you of cheating with Mallory, I know you wouldn't hurt Riley''. She said. ''I do like you Lucas, just not like that, and even if I did, we that wouldn't work because your with my best friend and your crazy about her.''. She smiled looking at his arm around her. ''Speaking of the witch''. She nodded.

''Lucas'. Mallory looked like she'd been crying.

''Mallory_'' He started.

''I know, I just wanted to thank you for helping me through all this, my grandmother and I were close. I'm sorry I used that as a way to get to you. Your with Riley, me and Amanda need to learn to respect that. I hope we can be friends''. She said to Riley. ''Even if I'm jealous of your boyfriend''

''I'd like that''. Riley nodded. ''A lot''. Mallory hugged her.

''You are so lucky''. Mallory said. ''You have a great guy''.

''For what its worth, if I wasn't with Lucas, you two would be perfect together, your pretty but you need to learn to respect yourself''. She smiled at the girl.

''I think your right''. Riley turned to Maya.

''Do you want to study tomorrow just us?''. Maya linked her arm with her friends arm.

''I'd love that''. Maya didn't know how long this would last but she was hopeful that it would last a while.


	5. Chapter 5

''So I heard that the Popular kids are going to be handing out invites to their parties.'' Farkle said as she and her friends leaned against their lockers.

''Well I'm not going to be Invited''. Riley said shrugging. ''I'm not cool like Maya''.

''Riley, don't start this again, i'm probably not going to be invited either. Lucas is the only person out of the four of us who would even be considered invited.'' Farkle said.

''Guys lets not label ourselves as social rejects unless its proven''. He looked right at Riley. ''Don't ever think you're a geek Riley because your not.'' She giggled They walked over to Shawn and Cory who were already talking about the Party.

''Shawn this is the first party of our high school lives. I mean it'll divide our class into two groups those who were invited the cool guys and those who weren't... the geeks''. Riley nodded at her friends.

''This isn't like middle school where all the parents force their kids to invite everybody, we'ere either in or not. If i'm not i'm a geek and i'll be a social zero''. Shawn eyed her.

''Your loosing it''. Shawn jumped up and opened his locker. ''You and Cory, are doubles''.

''But, I'm loosing my whole future, no one will ever talk to me again''. Riley rolled her eyes now THAT was going a little far her Dad was such a Drama queen.

''Cory the people that matter would talk to you''. She said. ''Like Me'', Cory had in fact taught her that she turned to Shawn. ''And would you stop saying that?'' Shawn just shrugged.

''Just saying whats true''. He replied.

''I might as well grow a hump live in a tower and ring the bell.'' Riley was JUST like her father it was obvious. Shawn laughed a little.

''Don't worry man, there's always room on our couch for you''. Shawn said.

''I thought your uncle frank was on the couch''. Cory pointed out.

''No not anymore''. Shawn said bitterly. ''He won the lottery and stopped talking to us''.Lucas averted his eyes to the floor and so did Riley and Farkle. Riley had never felt so awkward.

''Really what did he win?'' Lucas jumped in. Hoping to pep Shawn up. Shawn turned around.

''Six bucks''. Lucas nodded in the other direction still leaning on his locker.

''Here come the prom queens''. He said giving Riley a smile. ''Now's the moment of truth.'' He winked at his friends.

''Oh no! Shes handing out the invitations.'' Cory screeched. They all rolled their eyes as Melissa turned it into a episode of my super sweet sixteen. It turned out they all got invites... except for Lucas.

'' I am NOT going without you''. Riley said. ''You have fun Farkle.''

''No no, if you two aren't going then i'm not going''. Farkle answered. ''There's no way''.

''So none of us go?'' Lucas asked. ''Chubbies instead?'' He smirked. ''Our own party?'' They all nodded at one another smiling wherever Maya was they had to invite her too.

''What about Shawn and Cory?'' Lucas asked.

''So let them go, come on we need to get to class''. Riley led the way to social studies. ''Let them be best friends, at the end of the day they are best friends and we are best friends. Its a stupid party any way, oh hi Shawn, You and Cory have fun at the party none of use are going. Apparently Melissa has a issue with Lucas.''

''Well I guess Lucas and I are in the same boat''. Shawn said leaning against the locker. ''I didn't get invited either''. Of course Riley wasn't surprised.

''What? I thought you would've been invited and Cory_'' Shawn cut her off.

''Don't say that'' Riley flushed.

I didn't mean it in a bad way''. She said. ''You wanna chill with us? Chubies later? All of us are going there instead. Aside from Maya She's still refusing to talk to anyone at school for some reason''. She nodded at her friend who tossed her party invite in the trash. Shawn was hurt Riley could tell.

''See you there''. They watched him walking away and Riley felt bad even though she knew what was going to happen to her father she wished she could stop it without changing time She was pulled out of her thoughts when Maya came out of nowhere.

''Riley don't worry about Shawn its a geek party remember? Like your father told us.'' Now come on, we have class.'' Maya pushed her way over to them. They all looked surprised that Maya had decided to talk to them but didn't comment.

''Like it being a geek party makes me feel any better I still feel bad.'' Riley always felt bad about something.

''Why?''

''We were invited!'' She cried. Maya rolled her eyes.

''Riley all the girls are cool its the boys that aren't''. She pointed out. ''Melissa thinks Cory is a geek not you!'' Riley lowered her voice. ''Maya I want to tell them so badly Maya. Please_''

''No, Riley thats out of the question''. Maya cut her off.

''In other news, what is up with you these past two weeks?'' Lucas asked. ''You haven't been yourself, why aren't you hanging out with us anymore? If theres anything you want to tell us, then say it''. But Maya snapped at him.

''Just leave it guys i'm fine''. She snapped. ''Turners on My case all the time all the sudden, him and Shawn. I'm trying to lay low. Its not about you. I want to avoid Shawn''.

''What does that have to do with us?'' Riley asked. ''Why are you ignoring us because you're mad at Shawn?''

''I'm not Mad at Shawn, you guys just wouldn't understand OK?'' Maya picked up her bag. ''Just leave it please, i'll see you tonight. Okay?'' She walked away leaving them all behind.

''What is up with her?'' Lucas said. Riley just shrugged and they walked to class.

* * *

They were sitting at the tables surronded by kids. Melissa came with a friend and they sat down. ''Riley, Maya, Farkle I didn't see you at the party.'' She said with a fake smile that they could all see through Maya narrowed her eyes at the girl. Mallory seemed like she thought something was off to and just shook her head.

''Can you just not? Why didn't you invite Lucas or Shawn?'' Maya snapped. ''I know somethings going on Melissa and Cory's apart of whatever stunt your trying to pull and its not funny. Tell me whats going on!''

''Whatever this is the cool party, Lucas and Shawn weren't invited because my parents don't like them.'' She flipped her hair and started to ignore them and Maya wanted to punch her lights out.

''Figures''. Farkle snapped. ''I'm glad i didn't go''.

''We all are''. Maya added. That's when Shawn joined them sitting next to Maya and not noticing Melissa. Thank god or things would have to get ugly for the sake of the timeline.

''Hi guys, whats with all the people?'' Riley shrugged and crossed her arms starting to speak but Maya kicked her.

''I couldn't tell you''. She lied. ''Looks like kids ditched Melissa's party.'' She commented looking at all of the teenagers sitting around the tables. ''There's Mellissa over ''I guess the party was was LAME''. Maya snapped in Melissa's direction. ''Seeing as how you where there''. Maya mouthed and Melissa kicked her under the table. and Maya kicked back.

''Then where's Cory?'' Shawn asked, Maya bit her lip and glanced at Riley. They needed to lie for the sake of the timeline. It was a good thing Maya was a good liar.

''Well the thing is_'' Maya covered Riley's mouth.

''How are we supposed to know? We've been here this whole time!'' Maya pointed out.''Don't. say. a word.'' She hissed in Riley's ear. So Shawn wouldn't hear.

'' But Maya that's not tr_'' Maya kicked her in the leg. Shawn narrowed his eyes and Riley slid down slightly in her seat.

''You know about this don't you?'' Maya shook her head as Riley began to nod but Maya stopped her head from moving

''No Shawn, if we did we'd tell you''. She swore to him, in a fake way, but she still promised. ''We know you wouldn't let anyone pick on Cory, I'd do the same for Riley if I did know. i'd tell you''. Man she was a good liar. ''Or i'd deal with it on my own.''

''Liar''. Riley hissed. ''You're a liar.'' She turned around and started talking to Lucas nervously. Ignoring Shawn and Maya.

''Maya''. Shawn said. ''I know you know, Riley's like Cory she a neurotic you can't lie around her. I've got millions of hints from her already.''

''Drop it Shawn''. Maya snapped. ''Everything going to be fine''. He sighed and glared at Maya.

''Your always so closed up, there is something strange about you guys. I will find out one day.'' Maya was slightly nervous but Maya knew at this time there was no way he would find out. ''I'm gonna go order more fries''. He replied and Maya huffed an made a face at him.

''Real mature''. was all he said.

''Oh you should talk''. she snapped back.

''Well Farkle, now he hates me''. She sighed. ''I don't want to change anything. But I don't want Shawn to hate me''.

''Its a smart move on your side Maya, even if Shawn can't understand''. She smiled warmly at her friend and turned to the other two who were talking not paying any attention to them but it didn't bother her anymore.

''I think Riley and Lucas have checked out''. She commented looking over at Riley and Lucas. ''So cute.'' She said sarcastically she was still resentful of their relationship. ''Hi Shawn'' Shawn came back and ignored Maya and all Maya did was roll her eyes . He was already the center of the party what more did he want from her? He was popular he shouldn't be worrying about Cory because he thought Cory was at the cool party.

''Would you stop acting so immature?'' She snapped. ''I told you I don't know anything and I wasn't lying!'' She crossed her arms.

''You were so''. was all he said. ''Maya, I want to know why Melissa isn't at her own party.''

''Shawn I don't know! Why don't you ask her?'' She put he elbows on the table. ''I don't know anything. I don't know why you think I do''.

''Yes you do!'' She huffed and looked in the other direction thinking of leaving. Everything was silent as Shawn starting talking to the million people at their table and ignoring her. She talked to Farkle. But then Shawn spoke to her again.

''And your making Riley lie when she clearly wants to say something.'' Maya snapped she stood up.

''Then go ask her''. Maya barked. ''Don't waste time on me!'' Maya threw her hands in the air exasperated by this boys persistence she walked away Farkle in tow when Turner called out to them.

''Hey, Hey everybody hand in your homework right now!'' Maya just rolled her eyes and Farkle looked panicked because he hadn't done it yet. and Riley and Lucas were gone. ''Shawn your friends here''. Maya and Farkle stared. ''Just kidding about the homework thing''. She sneered at Shawn as he left to go see Cory.

''I hope your happy!'' She called. ''Where are Riley and Lucas?'' She asked. She turned her head and there they were sitting at the corner of the room all alone together. Maya just shook her head. They always ended up ditching her.

''I'm a geek!'' Cory shouted and everyone turned to look at him. ''Oh, like you didn't already know''. Everyone went back to their tables and Maya rolled her eyes. Low self esteem this is where Riley had got it.

''Come on Farkle lets leave''. She said. ''Shawn's going to be over yelling at me if we don't''. It was official her and Shawn were in a fight. ''I need to go home and pack.'' She muttered to herself. She was leaving for good this time.

* * *

Riley and Lucus were sitting behind Shawn and Cory they couldn't help but listen to their talk. ''I'm the worst kind of geek, I'm a geek who didn't know he was a geek''. Riley glanced at Lucas. At least he was popular with his friend. Just like she had realized Just now.

''Cory''.

''Yeah?''

''Do I hang out with geeks?'' Riley thought about Minkus right away. By they way she hadn't seen him and she wondered why.

''No that's why i'm leaving''. It was obvious that her dad was having a crisis right now just as she had. At least he didn't change his entire life style like she'd tried to do.

''Come on, your my best friend man, you just need to loosen up''. That's what Maya had told Riley a million times and she never listened, she was nervous that was who she was. Her friend who was freaking out about something she wouldn't tell them.

''You don't think i'm a geek?'' He asked wistfully.

''Of course not''. Shawn said and Riley could tell he meant what he was saying because he was using that tone of voice that he used when he told her she was just like her Dad back home.

''You think i'm cool?''

''Of course not''. Riley smiled at Lucas that sounded like something Maya would say to her.

''Then what am I?!'' he sounded really frustrated.

''Your Cory, I'm Shawn, just like its always been, what else do you need to know?'' There was another pause in the conversation.

''I need to know how to be cool, like you''. Riley and Lucas eyed one another her Dad had always pushed her to not want to be Maya because she was cool. Or everyone thought she was.

''My Dad told me the best thing I can do for my friends is to be me''. She commented.

''So he obviously learned something''. He replied. ''Your Dad's our Mr Feeny''. Riley giggled. ''I miss his classes.''

''I miss my Dad''. She looked over at Cory. ''Sometimes I could use his advice.'' She explained. Thinking about what was going on with Maya right now.

''Me too''. Lucas sighed and Riley felt someone touch her. She jumped and her and Lucas turned around.

''Hi Shawn''. She said. '' Everything sorted out?'' He nodded looking at the floor.

''Why do you lie for Maya?'' He asked bluntly she shifted in her seat. ''You could have just told me you know.''

''She's my friend''. Riley replied. ''I have her back, you'd do the same for Cory, wouldn't you?''

''But you wanted to tell me the truth Riley.'' He said folding his arms. ''Why didn't you?'' She felt like she was talking to her Dad and she smiled this is what he'd ask her. ''Cory wouldn't Lie for me if he didn't think it was right. Well not anymore''.

''I feel like I owe it to her as my friend.'' She replied. ''She trusts me''. He left it at that probably assuming she'd learn from this at some point and she was right. '''Cory and I bailing you guys wanna come?'' She looked at Lucas and he shook his head, she wanted to hang out with him more.

''Maya's acting strange'' She sighed. ''She's distant she needs us. I think Lucas and I'll head over to the trailer park to see her later.'' Something in Shawn's eyes changed.

''Riley I wouldn't_'' Riley cut him off. Not knowing what he was saying was that Maya was extremely irritated right now. She was assuming he didn't want her walking across town in the dark.

''I'll be fine Lucas is with me''. She said standing up.

* * *

Maya was sitting on a log in the trailer park someplace she didn't even live anymore, if her old foster parents saw here she'd be dead. Shawn was against her now everyone was now. She was all alone she had been at home, and still didn't know what to be there Shawn was her way of staying home and being happy and now that was over. Now she needed to find was someplace to go.

She hugged her arms close to her arms close to her chest. ''I just want to go home''. She mutter. She began to sob. Her mother had left her Maya had let her, supported her. But she still missed her. Shawn was in love with Katy yet he sill stayed with Maya, because Katy still came home. But not very often she didn't even talk about where she went.

''I thought you'd be here''. A voice said from behind her.

"Farkle I thought you went home".

" Riley and Lucas were going to come find you but I told them I'd come instead. Because I know were you'd be". He explained. "Lucas walked Riley home instead.

''How?'' She asked. ''How did you know?'' She asked She lived all the way across town.

''Because you know Shawn's here''. Farkle said. ''See, I know you guys''. She smiled, Farkle was the only one who was really on her side since they got here. He was always with her. Because he knew she needed him more the Riley did.

''Its going to be OK Maya''. He said sitting down next to her.

''How do you know?'' She asked. Not like her at all, but he was the one who'd been 100 percent there for her through all of this.

''Because I do''. She hugged him. "If its not I'll make it OK".

''Thank you Farkle''. She said. " You always know how to make me feel better."

"Like I said, I know you". He explained.

" Why are you avoiding us?" He asked. She decided to come clean.

"Farkle I'm not avoiding you, I'm avoiding them. Lucas and Riley try but they just don't know how to balance us and their relationship". She explained. " They seem to be including you".

"Lucas is good at not forgetting me, I'm his best friend. You know Riley, she's smart in school but sometimes she's a little flakey when it comes to Lucas." He shrugged. "Once they're settled in, everything will be back to normal".

" You think?" She asked.

"I know". He said taking her hand. When she looked in to his eyes she felt something a tug at her heart. She kept looking at him " What?"

"Your a good friend". She moved her hand into into his. " You've always been a good friend." He smiled at her.

I'll walk you home". He replied. She tried to ignore the feelings in her chest but it was impossible to forget. "We'll get home one day right now we just have to get settled in".

* * *

''Maya''. Shawn said as he walked by her table at lunch the next day, Maya rolled her eyes and stabbed her food picturing Shawn underneath it. Yes she was that mad at him now.

''Shawn''. She muttered. She didn't even know why they were still arguing. ''Still acting like a child?''

''At least I don't freeze out my friends!'' He shot. She raised her eyebrows Cory was the only friend Shawn had. ''My friend''. He looked at the ground and she sighed and poked her food.

''They wouldn't understand and neither would you, I never told you because I don't want you to have the pressure of having to keep a secret''. She argued.

''I wouldn't have kept it a secret, I would have been able to protect my friend from being humiliated. Cory's self esteem is low enough with out Melissa labeling him a as a geek. You are not making it much better.'' Of course she picked on Cory she always picked on Cory at home he was her teacher and her best friends Dad and one of her mentors and that was just their relationship. She would never stop picking on Cory.

''Shawn you don't un_''

''Don't tell me I don't understand Maya, that's what you've been telling us all. Just Talk to me Maya. Why are you always so mysterious? Why can't you just open up?'' She slammed her fist down.

''Because you wouldn't understand.'' She said this through her teeth. ''Why can't you let it go Shawn? I have reasons to do what I do! Good ones, but I just can't tell you why just trust me and let it go OK?''

''Maya i'm your friend_''

''We're not friends Shawn, I only have four I only need four''. He didn't seem hurt by her burn. Just confused.

''Four?'' She sighed.

''There's more then four''. She admitted.

''Them, Riley's parents, Shawn''. He narrowed his eyes.

''Who's Shawn?'' She would have panicked, but didn't its not like it wasn't possible for her to have someone in her life named Shawn. But then she remembered Shawn already knew Riley's last name she hoped he wasn't smart enough to figure all this out with that information.

''My mothers... friend? I don't really know what they are, He lives in New York now... with me. And my mom when she's not traveling.'' Maya explained.

''That why you hate me sometimes, and you and I have moments like this sometimes, because I remind you of the guy you haven't seen in a month and a half and don't know if you'll ever see again.'' She nodded.

That is correct''. OK now she'd opened up to him and felt better and more like she was talking to her Shawn.

You know, from what I gather, You have a friend name Shawn who happens to be the best friend of your best friends father, who has the same last name as Riley and Cory both. However I am not going to ask about that because you'll get mad if I do''. He smirked.

''Well my friend, your right about that, but now my moms gone most of the time, and Shawn's not with her, he's with me''. She replied. ''She wiped some dirt off her face''.

''Maya are you at home?'' She shut her eyes he knew her so well.

'' If you mean if i'm staying there then no''.

''Why not? its safe there.'' He asked. ''They care about you, maybe they're not your parents but they care.'' She was about to tell him he didn't understand but she didn't because he'd get mad.

''I'm just used to being on my own, or thinking i'm on my own. At Home before Shawn came along and sort of meddled in my life my mother and I just sort of did our own things. I told Riley that some things can't be fixed and she still doesn't believe it. It's just better this way''. She shrugged.

''I'm with Riley''. He said.

''Sometimes I feel like I have no one''. She admitted.

''You do have people there, Riley, Lucas, Farkle who's last name I still want to know, and me''. She laughed a little.

''Its better if you don't know, trust me it would make everything really complicated. For all of us.'' He smiled at her.

''Just please don't push them away.'' She turned to look at them they were still worried about her.

'Ok''.

''Just go sit with them''. He said nudging her with his elbow. Sometimes she hated it when Shawn pressured her.

''You sure they'll want me too?'' She asked worriedly looking across the lunchroom at them.

''If not you can sit with Cory and me, but they will I promise''. She stood up an so did Shawn and she walked over and set her tray on her friends table and they smiled at her.

''Welcome back''. She glanced back at Shawn who was talking to Cory. It was always just Shawn and Cory, just like it was always Shawn and Cory and Topanga now in her time, and it would always be the four of them.

''Its good to be back''. She replied she smiled at Shawn from across the room. ''Really good''. Then she smiled at Farkle her chest tighting up again.


	6. Chapter 6

**read and review!**

* * *

''Love, Sex, Slander''. Riley watched as Mr Turner underlined each word her head on her desk Maya doing the same thing beside her and Lucus behind her and Farkle was the only one in the Entire Class listening. ''Now even though what you do about nothing what was written for hundred years ago...''' Riley wasn't even listening anymore she just didn't understand any on the books written by this author. Everyone shifted when Shawn fell out of his seat and Cory kicked him.

''You.. you know these chairs aren't really the best for sleeping''. Shawn commented getting up. Riley elbowed Maya in the side and she yelped and Glared at Riley.

''Aw come on''. Mr Turner begged and Riley felt bad right away. ''You got this innocent young girl and somebody said that she slept with this other guy right, and her Reputaion is shot and we think she's killed herself, now where are you gonna find this stuff?''

''On Tv that my Dad won't let me watch?''. Riley said picking her head up off her desk of t he first time since Mr Turner started talking about this.

''Narlows place?'' Topanga added.

''NYPD Blue?'' Shawn added.

''Barney?'' Cory added and Everyone turn to look at him.

''In what kind of episode?'' Riley asked him and rolled her eyes and turned back around.

''My sister says he's gotten edgier''.

''Mr Turner, we just can't relate to these Characters at all''. Topanga explained.

''Because nobody acts like this!'' Shawn explained.

''Just because some guy says something about some girl, the girl wants to kill herself over it?'' Riley nodded for once agreeing with her Dad.

''They say those kind of things about Heather Lockler every week and she doesn't wanna kill herself''. Maya Added. ''She's on the cover of Tv gide!'' Mr turner Paused.

''Yor right Heart''. Maya looked startled.

''I'm right?''

''No your exactly right.'' She looked happier.

''So am I done with my Education? Can I go?'' Riley rolled her eyes and Mr Turner Ignored her Shawn gave her a smile when she turned around.

''In Shakespeare's day the play's the thing, In our day the thing is TV''. In her day the thing was the internet she raised her eyebrows at Maya who smirked. ''So Maybe we should put ourselves on Tv''. Riley was confused they didn't have youtube, how were they supposed to do that? ''And ask ourselves what we think about love, sex and slander.''

''You mean interview each other?'' Lucas asked.

''Kind of like a documentary?'' Farkle asked.

''Exactly.''

Hey you know my uncle Ralph was in a documentary''. Riley knew this was one of uncle Shawn's messed up family stories. ''They put a big blue dot over his face and changed his voice.'' Riley and Maya had heard this story before so they rolled their eyes.

''Okay the schools got video equipment, lets wear it out, we'll split into teams of two I want a video report, interview your friends your families and each other, lets just see who's got the more mature attitudes. Shakespeare or us''.

''Us'' Cory's voice said from behind her.

''Really, Okay my mature young friends, pick partners.'' Riley turned to Maya.

''Riley''.

''Maya.''

''Farkle''. Lucas said.

''Lucas''. Farkle answered.

''Uh boy girl pairs.'' Riley smiled huge as Topanga turned to look at her Dad and her Dad smiled fakely.

''Riley?'' Lucas whispered in her ear. ''How bout it?'' She nodded smiling at her boyfriend.

''Who else?'' He grinned. Maya banged her head on the desk.

''Farkle?'' She asked Giving him a sincere smile. ''Do you want to work together?''

'' you know it.'' She just flicked him on the head. But smiled at him again. And they all turned back around. ''I know you do''. Riley looked straight ahead and grinned huge she was doing this with Lucas.

* * *

Lucas was holding the Camera pointing it at Riley. ''What do you think Riley, about Love and sex?'' She blushed but then started to talk.

''What do I think? Well I think personally that Marriage doesn't matter, when it comes to love and sex I think all you need is just that love no matter if your married or not you just need love''. He smiled.

''Couldn't have said it better myself''. Maya and Farkle came down the hallway with their Camera.

''What do you two lovers say about sex?'' Maya asked wiggling her eyebrows and Riley and Lucua blushed. ''Because we all know that you two will be doing it someday''.

''Maya!'' They both screeched.

''I Joke I joke''. She waved her hand.'' Riley repeated what she had said before and she looked at Lucas.

''Well I think it should happen when the time is right, you'd have to really know the person and love them and care about them and have some idea about how long you'll last otherwise it won't mean a thing''. he winked at the camera. ''And I'd want it to mean something''. He and Riley walked down the hall and interviewed more people. ''We could edit this at my house after we interview your foster parents, mine have the stuff to do it I don't know if I know how.''

''It would be so much easier if we had our laptops''. She commented. ''With Video editing apps''. She hadn't gotten used to all of this old time stuff it wasn't easy.

''Well we don't, so lets do this.'' He winked at her again. They walked to the lunch room together.

That night they sat alone together in Lucas's Foster Parents computer room editing their video.''Should we put Maya's in?'' She clicked on it.

_I think i'm to young to have a opinion on it we're only twelve years old two young to know about any of this''_. She shrugged. ''I mean I don't see anything wrong about it, I mean she is right isn't she?'' He nodded and in a few clicks added it to the video.

''So are we done its like...'' He looked at his watch. ''Three in the morning.'' Riley nodded and picked up her bag.

''I should get home.'' She replied, Lucas took her arm.

''Its not safe to walk home at this time''. She thought for a second then sat down on the couch next to her boyfriend.

''I guess I could spend the night, but I don't think I could sleep at this point''. She admitted. He shook his head.

''Me either, lets watch tv''. He took her hand and led her to the couch across the room. ''The only show I really like in this time is full house''.

''Me too''. She agreed. As they turned on the show they talked more then they watched but Riley found herself looking into Lucas's eyes those green eyes and he was looking into hers. All of the sudden she was getting the urge to kiss him for way longer then they ever had.

''I really care for you Riley, I have since we met''. He said wistfully. ''You the first girl I really cared about ''. He added. ''I've always wanted to ask you out ever since we danced at the dance that one time, and when we finally went out...it was perfect. You made it even more perfect when you kissed me''. She smiled. ''That's why I wanted to do this with you, to spend time with you... alone''. She had felt the same but she just nodded and he took her hand. He was leaning in now and she realized she was about to make out for the first time. She wrapped her arms around him and they fell on to the couch.

He pushed her lightly off him and they made eye contact.

''So what now?'' She commented and he smiled nervously. ''I mean do you want to_'' He shook his head.

''I don't know, I guess we go to sleep? '' She nodded again.

''Lets do it''. he smiled and they laid down together Giving one last smiled at one another. ''Why don't you wear my t shirt? Its too cold for a sleeveless'' she nodded again unable to speak.

''I'll go change''. As she walked away she thought about that kiss and when she got to the bathroom she sat down this day had been perfect. When she got back into the living room he was waiting for her. He looked at her again for a long time then nodded then kissed her on the lips again.

''Riley?'' He asked her.

''Yes?'' She said.

''I miss home more then you know, Its just hard for me to express. I feel like I need to be the strong one''. He explained. ''But its hard for me to cover it up anymore, most of the time i'm thinking about home and our families''.

''Me too I'm just wondering whats happening to them I mean is time frozen? Or have they noticed us gone?'' She asked. ''I'm worried they've noticed us missing and what they're doing about it''.

''If they have they're looking for us''. He shrugged. ''What i'm worried about is that they're memories are changing that's why we have to try and let them sort out they're problems themselves.''

''Look at this''. Riley took out a book from her bag. ''I found this is my bag. Do you think something is trying to help us get home?''

_Time Travel: is there some truth to the movies?_

''I don't know let me look at it''. He took it from her. ''Chapter one being pulled out of your time with out choice''. He looked at her. ''That's us''.

_Often times when a person is pulled back it's by a dramatic event, Car crash something like that. Being in a coma is a common factor. In the movies that is. But there is however times when people go missing without a trace and are never seen again. In real life no matter how hard you look there is no proof or hope that they will ever be found._

_Reasons for this type of time travel:_

_Some times it can be for no reason at all._

_Other times there is a lesson to be learned._

''So we have a lesson to learn?'' Riley said putting the book back in her bag. ''What kind of lesson?'' Lucas shrugged.

''Who knows, if we do we obviously haven't learned it yet.'' He put his arm around her. ''Should we go to bed?'' He asked but Riley was already asleep her head resting on his shoulder.

* * *

The next day at school When Riley and Lucas got to school Maya and Shawn met them at the door. ''Cory and Topanga had sex!'' Maya said. ''They were found at school this morning!'' Riley and Lucas looked at one another. They were surprised really surprised. But Riley didn't believe it.

''Says who?'' Riley asked as Riley walked to her locker and took her books from Lucas and slid them in her locker. ''Rumors?'' Shawn and Maya narrowed their eyes.

''Why are you two so close together?'' Her and Lucas had never wrapped their arms around one another. After hearing the rumor about Her parents Riley didn't want to get into this and get herself into the same situation. Lucas shrugged.

''Just thought it would be cool?'' Riley blushed. ''Whats wrong? Lucas and I ARE dating.''

''And its been great.'' He pecked her on the lips. She slid off her jacket as Lucas helped her pull it off. Both Shawn and Maya gasped when they saw what she was wearing.

''Why are you wearing Lucas's shirt?'' Shawn asked. Riley looked at Lucus franticlly.

''I left my clothes in your room!'' She yelped. She realized how that sounded and turned back around. ''I borrowed his shirt, we were studying late last night and editing and it was three in the morning, when we finished and I just decided to spend the night on his couch and we slept head to toe and I borrowed his shirt and I guess I forgot to take it off last night''. Knowing what people thought of girls who had sex Lucas stepped foreword.

''Nothing, happened between us I swear, we fell asleep''. He put his arm around Riley. ''So don't you DARE tell anyone about that, come on Riley lets go get your clothes before class, we can't let you walk around knowing what people will assume''. They were about to leave when all the sudden everyone began to clap. It was Cory and Topanga . ''Whats going on?'' He asked Shawn and Maya who was smirking at Riley who tried her best to hide the fact that she was wearing her boyfriends shirt.

''You are a god''. Shawn was saying Riley and Lucas walked to the lockers and leaned next to Topanga.

''We know nothing happened.'' Riley assured her. ''We know how you feel'' She opened her jacket''. Revealing the shirt Lucas had been wearing yesterday. Topanga gasped.

''Do you two?!'' She cried.

''NO!'' They both said. ''We just made out, and Riley slept at my house overnight editing our video and we decided that she shouldn't walk home. We forgot she was wearing my shirt''.

''Nothing happened, don't tell anyone Shawn and Maya already think we did''. She replied.

''Of course not''. She promised. They turned to see Cory with Harly and his gang.

''Are you the man? Or are you just you?'' Riley and Lucas moved closer together''. Panicking hoping Shawn and Maya would keep quite abut her and Lucas.

''I geass... I'm the man!'' Everyone clapped again and they walked off to celebrate. Riley and Lucas had got off. Topanga walked away in tears and Riley and Lucas watched. This was not good at all.

''I never thought my dad would...'' She sounded so upset. Lucus turned to her.

''He's twelve years old Riley almost thirteen like us, he's gonna learn from this that's why we know what we do, its going to be OK and no ones going to find out what happened between us because nothing happened''. He promised. He took her hand and they walked to class.

* * *

Maya and Shawn were at Chubbies sitting side by side talking to kids. ''So Heart, did or did not your friends have sex last night.'' All eyes were on her for once she walked around like she didn't care about being liked but she did care. Shawn watched her. No expression in his face not telling her what to do or say. So she smiled. This was her chance to mean something.

''They said nothing happened, but i'm sure something did''. She said. ''When does a boy and girl who are dating have a sleepover and nothing happens?'' She shrugged. ''Both of them are lying.'' She looked across the room.

''Oh no Shawn, I'm grounded and here they are shoot''. With that she stood up and ran towards the door. She crawls out one window and she's grounded for weeks, this wasn't fair.

* * *

Later that day Riley and Lucas were hanging out with Cory in Cory's kitchen and Maya was still grounded so she wasn't with them. They were listening to him talk and Riley was only feeling worse. The door opened and they all looked up. They had all been studying the book. ''They come down on you hard?'' she asked.

''My kids are grounded''. Cory said bitterly and Lucas smiled at Riley trying to make her feel better.

''Listen, do you think you can sneak out for about half an hour.'' Riley only rolled her eyes at Lucas. Shawn was so clueless.

''What are you kidding i'm under 24 hour watch'' Cory replied.

''I'm telling you, everybody's waiting for you at Chubbies, you are a God''. he turned to them. ''Everyone heard what happen between you two Lucas everybody thinks your A God''.

''For all the wrong reasons Shawn''. She barked. ''This isn't cool at all''. She got up and walked through the living room in tears. Lucas just stood there. Someone had told? Some had found out and told Shawn?

''Why is that Shawn? Why are they so God like and popular?'' Riley sat down on the couch.

''Because they finally begun to realize how well brought up they are?'' There was a pause.

''That the best you can do?'' her grandpa answered.

''Yeah well my mom smoked when she was pregnant''. Shawn explained. ''And I didn't start that rumor''.

''Maya? Wait no one said anything about us at school, nobody knew before. Riley's been worrying all day that someone'll find out.'' She heard Lucas asked. Shawn didn't say anything. ''I though so''. He added. ''Riley's out there in tears''.

''Go home''.

''Thank you''. Shawn added and Lucas followed Riley into the living room and sat down next to her.

''My parents would hate me''. She was telling Topanga. She was sobbing. ''How could Maya do this?'' her Grandmother nodded at Lucas.

''Why don't you head home Lucas, I think the girls need to talk to Cory alone''. Lucas nodded and kissed Riley on the forehead.

''Everything will be fine''. He told her and he walked out door.

''Cory Topanga's here to see you, the girls are waiting in the living room''. Topanga hugged Riley close.

''Girl's he's right in here''. Riley followed Topanga into the other room, but she headed tot he door

''Thanks but Cory didn't do anything to me. Maya's the one I need to talk to''. She explained She walked out the door leaving her parents to talk to one another. ''See you later Topanga!'' She walked through the kitchen.

Maya rang the door bell to Cory's house his father answered the door. ''Hi Mr Mattews is Cory here?''

''He's talking to Topanga why don't you join, I think you own her a explanation''. Maya hadn't done a thing to Topanga.

''Riley came over I just needed to_''

''Avoid talking to her?'' he said sternly. She sighed. ''I'm already grounded''. She explained.

''And your here?''

''Yeah.'' He walked to the couch.

''Sit''. She did so.

''You hurt your friends Riley was crying when she left here.'' Maya felt horrible. She'd just wanted to mean something. ''I didn't mean to hurt them, I was just telling what happened.''

''That's called spreading Rumors Maya''. he explained. ''It hurts her reputation''. She paused. Just like in the book this was just like the book. Topanga walked through the living room and looked at Maya shook her head and left great now Riley's mother was angry with her. ''Go, I'm calling your Foster parents''. She sat down in the kitchen.

''Hi''. Cory said.

''Hi''. She replied. ''We need to do something about this Cory, I messed up I spread a rumor without meaning to, I hurt my best friends and they may never forgive me, I need to fix this Cory.'' he looked at her.

''I have an Idea.''

* * *

The next day at School all the girls were talking about Riley and all the boys were praising Lucas The only person who would talk to Maya was Cory. ''I hope that the clip we added to your tape helps''. She commented. ''I can't take all this''. They sat down in Class where Riley was crying again.

''Okay everybody settle down, settle down its showtime first up is the tape by Topanga and Matthews''. Riley shifted in her seat and Lucas was rubbing her shoulders.

''Ooooh''. Maya just rolled her eyes. And Glanced at her friends who were both glaring and Maya and Cory she just looked foreword feeling awful. She just rolled her eyes again when Harly entered the room.

''Mr Turner a world''. She turned around and slammed her head on the desk when she saw Mr Feeny.

''Mr Feeny, you here to watch the tape?''

''No Actually, I'm here to expressed my surprise that your going to watch the tape not to mention Miss Matthews and Mr Friar.'' he said looking over at them. ''Any chance you might rethink that Dissension

''Alright class, Mr Feeny's of the opinion that our discussions about love and gossip and slander can only lead to more love, and gossip and slander''. When He said Gossip he looked directly at Maya. ''I have to say so far he's right, now I have not seen these tapes but I hope my trust in these tapes have not been miss placed in you guys has it?'' Riley took her head off her desk.

''Why don't you ask him?'' Topanga said pointing to Cory.

''And her.'' Lucas added pointing at Maya.

''Matthews, Heart?'' Maya slid down in her seat.

''I think if we don't watch it we'll never know anything''. Maya said looking Mr Turner in the eye.

''Miss heart says we should watch them'' He said.

''Well then perhaps we should.'' Maya handed him the tape.

''We sort of mixed them together''. She explained. ''Because we lost our partners''. She said. The tape played and then before going out another clip came on Maya and Cory Showing up on screen in Maya's Kitchen.

_''Hi i'm Cory Matthews''._

_''And I'm Maya Heart.''_

_''I didn't want to be in this Documentary because I didn't have much to say about sex and all''._ Cory said on Screen.

''Maya.'' Lucas and Riley and Topanga looked at Cory and Maya.

''Whats this?'' Topanga added.

''A special Directors cut''. They both said at t he same time.

_''And I didn't take the book seriously enough to care About the assignment or about lesson. Just like I always do in school, but I always end up learning a lesson anyway, all of us do. Riley, Lucas and Frarkle I mean That's how our teacher is''._ Maya added._ ''Or our Former teacher was._

_''Maya Just get to the point''._ Farkle said off screen.

_''Shut up Farkle.''_ Maya barked.

_''And the reason I don't have a lot to say about Sex, is because I don't have a lot of experience in the area.''_ Cory explained.

_''And I thought two of my friends did. And I was so shocked and excited I just didn't believe them when they said they didn't''_ Maya added.

_''Some people Think I do I don't''_. Topanga glanced at Riley then Cory and Maya. _''And if people think I had that expeariace with someone, well its not really that fair to that person I didn't have the experience with''._

'_'I should have just forgot about the whole thing after I saw what was happening between Cory and that person, but I didn't , I opened my mouth and in the process hurt two of my best friends._

_''So, we'd like to say we're sorry to those people''._ Maya said.

_''We should have acted more mature''._ Cory added. _''You know Maybe we haven't come as far as we'd like to think in the past for hundred years.''_

_''When I actually read the book, I saw what happened to that girl in the book, I saw how devastated she was I saw the same in my best friends especially one of them. I understand now why she killed herself. I did that to my friends''._ Maya said crossing her arms. They both sighed.

_''OK cut it Shawn''._ The Camera kept going.

_''Stop the Camera Shawn.''_ Maya added. He zoomed in on Cory.

_''Okay now tell her how much you love her''._ Maya rolled her eyes.

_'' Shut up, I do not''._ Maya rolled her eyes again.

_''Oh Come on Cory''._ Maya said.

_''Why would you do this for her if you don't love her?''_ Maya jumped in.

_''I'm do it for my friends and i'm not in love with them''._ She pointed out. ''_Its the right thing to do''._

_''Because she's my friend''._ Maya rolled her eyes and Her and Shawn started to make kissing noises and Cory stood up_.''Maya, I thought you were on my side.''_

_''I am, but your in love pumpkin''._

_'' Farkle help me out here! Alright, will you turn off the Camera Shawn? Shawn!''._ He covered the lens with his hand.

Maya turned to her friends who all smiled at her and she knew what that meant she turned back around things were OK now.


	7. Chapter 7

''Morning boys''. Lucas and Farkle were sitting at the breakfast table they both had just started to settle in and were starting to open up more. ''How did you sleep?'' They nodded.

''Great''. Lucas said. She sat down.

''Listen we need to talk''. They both looked at her. Had she finally found out that one of her sons was a bully? Were they finally going to feel safe here? ''I know your just settling in and I'm really sorry about this. But my family and I are moving across town''.

''My Family and I?'' Lucas said. ''What does that mean?''

''Well this wasn't supposed to be a long term thing''. She explained. ''And now that we're moving we thought it would be easy to get rid of two children instead of trying to make room in another house''. Were they animals? No what was she telling them this. This spoiled their whole day.

''Get rid of?'' Lucas replied. ''What are we dogs you picked up off the road''. Lucas stood up and stormed out the door man he was changing he was upset all the time, he needed to see Riley.

* * *

The Boys were all hanging out at Chubbies. Lucas and Shawn were watching Cory try to get a date to then Dance. Lucus was so lucky that he had a girlfriend. ''I'm so glad I have a for sure date''. He commented he still wasn't to fond of Cory and Shawn, but they'd grown on him.

''Oh please pretty boy anyone would go with you, even the boys''. Shawn replied pausing. ''Would Maya go with him?'' Lucus shook his head.

''Going with Farkle''. he explained. ''We always go double so we have dates for sure''. Cory was coming their way way and Lucus and Shawn sipped at they're drinks.

''Any luck?'' Shawn asked. A blonde walked over.

''Lucus will you go to the dance with me?'' he shook his head while Cory looked exasperated.

''Sorry Venessa, I'm going with my girlfriend'' he explained. Cory shook his head as Venessa walked away.

''She told me her Grandmother was coughing flem!'' Cory said. Lucus just looked at his food. ''''Her Grandmothers hacking blood, and Her_''

''Mallory?'' Lucas spoke up looking at his friend talking to Amanda. ''Her grandmothers dead, she cried on my shoulder for like three days''. He remembered how much that had taken a toll on his relationship with Riley.

''Yes and somehow she blames me for her death''. Cory said sitting down.

''Ouch''. Lucas said feeling sorry for him Shawn shrugged. Mallory might be his friend but man she was Shallow.

''At least you can't sink any lower''. Lucus just rolled his eyes, he would never understand their friendship. Shawn managed to take Cory's already weak self esteem down a few notches without Cory getting upset.

''Hay you''. Some big guys walked in their direction and towards Cory. ''busy?''

''Your not going to ask me to the dance are you?'' Lucas shook his head at Cory. This guy could snap all of them like pencils.

''What if I did?'' he said in a tone that made Lucas's skin crawl.

''I'd say pick me up at 8 but no slow dances''. Cory moved his face back.

''Smooth.'' Lucas commented.

''Just watch these for a second''. he said in a 'Your a smartass' tone.

''I can do that''. Cory said then turned to Shawn and Lucas. ''I'm not going to the dance with anybody''.

''Why don't you just ask Topanga?'' Lucas said stating the obvious. ''She's to nice to say no''. Shawn kicked him under the table. Yet When Shawn said something similar in Shawn's books it was out of line.

''Topanga likes you, she'd want to go with you''. he added.

''I didn't mean it that way''. Lucas added. ''I just meant_''

I know what you meant''. Cory said. ''I could I could, but that would show no personal growth if I simply asked the girl I've always asked since we were five''.

''So when are you going to ask her?'' Shawn asked.

''I figure tomorrow''. Cory answered. ''Unless by magic girls suddenly start to notice me.''

''Hi''. Lucas glanced up. She walked towards Cory. ''I couldn't help noticing you''.

''Oh your talking to me?'' Cory had snapped. ''Shouldn't you be at the Hospital visiting one of your many blood hacking grandmas?''

''Why didn't you tell me you play?'' Lucas raised his eyebrows.

''Huh?'' Cory looked confused.

''He does_'' Shawn kicked him. ''Ow!'' he turned around. ''I mean he does''. Lucas sensed this was about to go wrong.

''Guys their onto us!'' Shawn lightly hit Cory on the Shoulder.

''Guys?'' Lucas pointed to himself. ''As in me?'' He didn't want to be in this lie.

''They've noticed our axes. The like musicians ''. Lucas put his head in his hands. Why was he involved in this?

''Oh then watch me pull this rabbit of my hat''. Lucas kicked Cory.

''musicians!'' he hissed in Cory's ear.

''Are you guys in a band?''. Lucas just sat there in shock.

''N_'' Shawn kicked him again. ''Will you stop doing that?'' he snapped.

''Yes idot''. he said through he teeth looking at Lucas. Who just sighed again.

''Well, Maybe you'd play for us sometime?'' one of them asked. How were they supposed to do that?

''yeah we're going to tell are friends we know you.'' She giggled and turned to walk away.

''You know, they like us because we're in a band''. Cory said.

''Really, I had no clue''. Lucas said sarcastically. Crossing his arms.

''You know, we could cash in on this''. Lucas threw his arms in the air.

''We'd be total phonies''. Lucas snapped.

''Phonies with groupies.''

''Moron we don't know how to play anything!'' he shouted but again he was ignored.

''We could never pull this off in a million million million Trillion years'' Cory added.

''Wow you guys have Roadies?'' Lucas banged his head on the table.

''Wow time flies''. Cory commented. He and Shawn smiled at one another.

''Idiots''. He muttered he looked across the room and his worker was walking towards him.

''Lucas it turns out you won't have to live in a group home''. He just stared at her with a black look.

''The Millers are willing to take you in.'' Lucas shrugged again he was being treated like a stray dog.

''Fine''. He said. ''I don't care as long as I don't have to Change schools''. He stood up knowing she was going to take him to the new house now. ''See you guys later''. Was all he said not making eye contact this was not something he wanted to do in public

* * *

The next Day at School Lucas was dragged into School by Cory and Shawn. ''Here hold this''. Shawn shoved a guitar in his face. He had to admit he knew how to play this, but wouldn't tell them that. The girls met them at the door. ''I'm out''. he said walking way. Shawn took him by the arm. He wasn't in a good mood because he had been moved in with Maya's old family in the Trailer park. They really were jerks, they really didn't care about him at all.

''Your one third of our band buddy, you not going anywhere''.

''I'm one third of your band against my will!'' He said. The girls walked their way. ''Here we go''. He muttered.

''Your in it so your not leaving, and wheres Farkle? We could use him too''. Shawn muttered back.

''Today? No we never play today.'' Cory replied and He realized the girls were next to him.

''We'd love to hear you play, won't you pelase play?'' Lucas knew there was no way Shawn would be able to give up that girls face.

''Okay!'' Cory and Lucas both looked at him exasperated.

''Can you girls excuse us a second.'' He pushed The two boys away from the girls.

''Guys there is nothing in this case I don't know whats in yours''. He crossed his arms. ''We have to stop this before we wind up in a talent show''.

''Lucas''. He turned them around. ''Lucas they want to hear us play, look at the pretty girls, why can't we just play?''

''Because you don't know how!'' he threw his arms in the air.

''And you do?'' Cory asked. He sighed.

''I've played a little''. He admitted.

''So lets play''. Cory said.

''What are you two going to do whistle? And I don't have a guitar''. He shook the case.

''Well that would stop us.'' He sighed and walked back to the girls.

''Sorry girls but we're not preforming for the public our managers won't let us.'' Shawn said.

''Oh Why?'' The blonde asked and Lucas was just happy this was over and he could go find his girlfriend.

''Because 'we're still getting over the death of our drummer''. Stupid answer but whatever got them out of playing.

''Oh Won't you please play.'' this time she got in Lucas's face. It of course had no effect on him he had a girlfriend.

''Ok''. He and Cory glared at Shawn.

'' Cory, everyone's talking about you''. Topanga walked up to them.

''Oh no''. Lucas muttered but then Riley joined her and he didn't know what to say.

''They are?'' He perked up.

''Yeah they said your starting a band''. Riley commented. Lucas didn't move Shawn was smirking at him knowing Lucas was beginning to give in a little.

''They're awesome''. Said one girl.

Except they don't have a drummer.'' The other added.

''Who are you?'' Riley looked at the girl and then at Lucas. He just put his arm around her.

''We're with the band''. The blonde snarled and Lucas just shook his head.

''This is their lie, not mine not true''. He said.

''My Dad told me this story''. she commented.

''Lucas when do we get to meet the guys?!'' Lucas eyes Shawn and so did Cory.

''What guys?'' Cory asked.

''The guys! The ones I told them about''. Riley and Lucas looked at one another.

''Uncle Shawn''. Riley muttered. ''Only uncle Shawn''.

''I wanna meet the guy who can play the guitar with his teeth''. Well in that case that would be him.

''Really?'' He said to Shawn.

''Oh The teeth guy''. Cory added. 'Well his at the dentist right now''. Lucas face palmed.

''I never thought i'd hear myself say this, but I think we're gonna need some guys''. Riley eyed Lucas.

''This isn't good''. She said.

''You don't say''. he replied. ''Lets go before this gets worse, I am SO not doing auditions tomorrow''. He told them. ''Just don't book us a gig and we'll be fine''.

* * *

''You booked us a gig?!'' Lucas yelled. ''Morons! God I get myself out of this for a full day and you book us a gig?! Why is it just us what happened to the others?!''

''They ditched. So we're alone in this? Completely alone?''

''That's how it would seem.'' Cory answered. ''Come on lets just go, Shawn and I have a idea''. He huffed and followed The two boys down from Cory's room. ''Hi Dad, bye Dad''.

''No you know what? I am sick and tired of all of this, whenever I hang out with you guys for five minutes something goes wrong. Something I have no control over because you two always somehow get me involved.'' He said. ''I'm supposed to do the dance with my girlfriend and I am doing it with my girlfriend you two are on your own, i'm out.''

''Why are you so intense all the time? Dude your like 60 in your head, your too mature for your age.'' Shawn asked him. ''Do you ever make mistakes?'' Lucas sighed he'd made tons of Mistakes he'd learned from.

''Of course I have, i'm thirteen but that doesn't mean that I don't learn from my mistakes. You guys don't its the same thing all the time.'' He said. ''Whenever you make a mistake you make the same one all over again. Is Humiliating yourself in front of the whole school worth getting girls to notice you? I don't think so''. He shook his head and walked away. This wasn't about them this was about being sent away Farkle was living with a family close to Riley's that wasn't a bad thing. But he would miss seeing his friend every night.

''Hi Lucas. is something wrong?'' He put his arm around Riley looking at them and shaking his head.

''Nope Everything is perfect.'' He lied. ''I'm fine''.

''What happened to your band?'' She asked.

''Lets just say I won't be playing with them anymore''. He explained. ''I'll be at the dance with you''. He kissed her forehead.

''Lucas?'' He sighed. ''Whats wrong?''

''Cory and Shawn pusjed me over the edge''. He explained.

''Lucas I know there's something else''. He could tell Riley he told Riley everything now.

''The Stevens are giving us up''. Riley pulled hi m into a hug.

''Everything is going to be fine''. She was the only one he believed.

* * *

When Lucas me Riley at the dance, He tapped her Shoulder and she turned around and she hugged him tightly.

''Hi Lucas''. She grinned. ''You made it''. He looked at her she was smiling like crazy and she was wearing a stunning outfit.

''Of course I promised, you look amazing''. Riley and Maya just glanced at one another. They embraced again and Maya was annoyed she took Farkle by the arm and led him away. They stood at the corner of the room and they stood there.

''How's it going with the home?'' She asked. He shook his head.

''They're moving across town''. He said. Her heart stopped. Farkle was the only one she had that payed attention to her right now. He shrugged. ''So they got rid of us''. Her heard sped up again, but she felt angry.

''What?'' She said. ''Farkle that's messed up.'' She said.

''They have two homes set up''. She sighed again.

''Your being separated?'' She asked feeling horrible. So she'd been moved once and they had been moved once. This wasn't fair, they had already been thrown into another world and now they were being given up by the people who were supposed to take care of them? ''They can't do that?''

''Yes they can''. He shrugged. ''Both homes don't want two boys''. She looked at him. ''At least we won't be getting beat by our Foster brother all the time''.

''You were getting beat?'' She asked. ''Oh Farkle''. She wanted to hug him but she wasn't a huggy person.

''I didn't get hit often most of the time Lucas took hits for me''. Farkle explained. ''Its just way things are if the parents don't really care about you''.

''Mine do''. She said. They tie to make her feel loved and Maya was starting to trust them.

''Your lucky''. She did it, she hugged her friend and they stayed that way for a while. She really was lucky.

* * *

''John Adams high, it is with great pleasure I present to you The exists!''

' This should be interesting''. Lucas said in a small voice. They stood there with the rest of the kids and just watched as everyone started booing Lucas shook his head, he actually felt bad for them it went on for about ten minutes. ''I should do something.'' He sighed. ''As much as they annoy me, I like them and I don't want to see them crash and burn''. He said. ''You want to help?'' She nodded and he walked up on the stage and snatched the mic from Cory. He and Riley ran over to their friends in the corner.

''Can you girls sing?'' He asked.

''We sang in like third grade in the school play''. Maya said a people were still booing Cory and Shawn. ''Why?'' He pointed up on the stage. Maya's eyes widened.

''No no no''. You can't make me''. She said. ''I will not!''

* * *

''And that John Adams high is not how you pick up girls!'' He said. ''Now we don't really know all the current popular songs, so I hope you can enjoy the ones two friends of mine made up. Girls''. He stepped back, Man they were lucky Maya had put some of her and Rileys back up music on table when they were little. ''I present Riley and Maya, take on the world!'' Everyone cheered.

''This song is one we wrote in the start of seventh grade, its become sort of like a theme song to us''. Maya said. ''We hope you like it.''

_I've been waitin'_

_For a day like this to come_

_Struck like lightnin'_

_My heart's beating like a drum_

_On the edge of something wonderful_

_Face to face with changes_

_What's it all about?_

_Life is crazy_

_But I know I can work it out_

_Cause' I got you to live it with me._

_I feel all right, I'm gonna take on the world_

_Light up the stars, I've got some pages to turn_

_I'm singing oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh ooh_

_I've got a ticket to the top of the sky_

_I'm comin' up, I'm on the ride of my life_

_I'm singing oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh ooh_

_Take on the world [x6]_

_Puzzle pieces, throw them up into the air_

_Taking chances_

_Moments happen everywhere_

_I got you to live them with me_

_I feel all right, I'm gonna take on the world_

_Light up the stars, I've got some pages to turn_

_I'm singing oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh ooh_

_I've got a ticket to the top of the sky_

_I'm comin' up, I'm on the ride of my life_

_I'm singing oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh ooh_

_Take on the world [x5]_

_Flyin' high_

_I won't look down_

_Let my fears fall to the ground_

_I feel all right, I'm gonna take on the world_

_Light up the stars, I've got some pages to turn_

_I've got a ticket to the top of the sky_

_I'm comin' up, I'm on the ride of my life_

_I feel all right, I'm gonna take on the world_

_Light up the stars, I've got some pages to turn_

_I'm singing oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh ooh_

_I've got a ticket to the top of the sky_

_I'm comin' up, I'm on the ride of my life_

_I'm singing oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh ooh_

_Take on the world [x12]_

* * *

''Thank you for saving our butts''. Shawn said to Lucas. ''I'm sorry we didn't listen to you before Lucas, you tried to tell us''.

'' Yes I did''. But he was smiling ''Its just your nature''. He Replied. ''I DO need to loosen up a little, I just feel like I need to be the responsible one out of all my friends. This has been harder on me then I let on. I like you guys I do''. He said honestly.

''Does this mean we're friends?'' Shawn asked him. Lucas smiled at Shawn.

''Yes, I'd be honored to be your friend''. Lucas replied.

''Here comes Feeny''. Shawn mused.

''I can just hear him now, 'Mr Hunter, Matthews, even though now you feel beaten and humiliated you've learned a valuable lesson that you should never try to be someone your... Blah blah blah blah blah''.

''You sound like my Dad''. Riley joked her Dad said things like that all the time, and that's how she and Maya talked about them. Her three best friends snickered at the joke.

''Mr Hunter, Matthews''. They all looked up at him Cory and Shawn looking Miserable. He snickered. ''Those three saved your buts''. When he walked away Cory spotted Mr Turner.

''Mr turner were we really as bad as we think were were?''. He paused.

''Nice work you four''. Then walked away. They all looked at one another.

''I guess that answers your question''. Lucas told them. ''Now how bout we go get into some trouble?'' He asked Shawn. ''And then, I can get us out of it, come on Farkle''. Riley and Maya just watched the boys walked out fogetting them.

''Why don't we have a sleepover at my house?'' Riley asked.

''I'd would love that.'' She laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

**So, is anyone reading this? Should I continue? let me know I don't get a lot of reviews...**

* * *

''Seven Minutes in Heaven?'' Cory said as The boys sat down to eat lunch.

''Is that like spin the bottle?'' Lucas asked looking at Farkle he hadn't played that game to them it seemed so childish to him. But a lot of things seemed childish to him. He was teased by Cory and Shawn for it all the time.

''Yeah, they pick a boy they pick a girl then they send you two into a dark closet''. Lucas shuttered Riley was his only option was he ready to take that step with her? She they'd gone for two minutes, but not seven. He looked over at the girls who were sitting with Topanga seeing as how they had all been hanging out with different people lately.

''How do you find the girl?'' Lucas looked up at Cory.

''Really?'' Shawn brushed him off.

''With your lips''. He explained.

''I'm gonna like this game''. Lucas put his head in his hands make out with Riley? How? Why was this happening? He was in way over his head.

''Yeah if that's what your eating for lunch I don't think the girls gonna like it''. Eric walked pass and Lucas ignored him. ''Whats with you pretty boy?''

''Leave him alone, nobody's talking to you!'' Cory barked. ''And Lucas checked out and turned to Farkle.

''What am I supposed to do at this party?'' he asked. ''Nothing like this happened at home, there were no parties like this at home. Riley and I aren't ready''.

''Tick Tick Tick''. Lucas rolled his eyes again.

''What?!''

''Time bomb''. Wow this kid never gave his brother a break.

''Just ignore him''. Lucas told Cory. ''He's just trying to get to you.'' Just like he was getting to him.

''Please, he's just playing some game, doesn't work, never has will''. Lucas bounced his foot up and down. What was he supposed to do? He knew how to kiss the thing that was the problem was making out. He was trying to take his own advice but he just couldn't.

* * *

''Riley, will you calm down? Lucas is your boyfriend, this is gonna be easy''. She told her friend. ''Its like Spin the bottle, but its seven minutes not seven seconds. Its a timebomb''. She explained. ''You only have so much time.''

''But we've never made out before.'' Riley said. ''I'm not prepared''. She put her face on the table. ''Everythings going to go wrong''. She decided the only thing to do was go mess with Lucas and freak him out as much as Riley was then they'd be on a even playing field. She got up and whispered in Lucas's ear.

''Tick Tick Tick''. She said. ''You have seven minutes cowboy make em count Riley's counting on you to lead the entire thing, she wants it perfect, flawless. You better deliver''.''

''Oh. My. God''. Lucas said watching his girlfriend laugh like she had no problem. ''I'm toast''.

* * *

''This is great, all the girls brought their lips''. Shawn said he sounded so calm. how was he so calm.

''Shawn, there's a girl with Braces, what if I get her? She could cut my toung and i'll bleed all over my shirt.'' Only his teacher would be worried about his shirt. ''Oh no, Sally's wearing wool i'm allergic what if I sneeze in her mouth and pop her lungs''.

''Relax man, have a snack carbo load for the big race. You look like you could use some too sweaty''. Farkle shook his head at his friend.

''Relax buddy, I've never seen you look so human''. He said.

''Me? I'm fine!'' He backed up and bumped into the chair and knocked it over. Farkle caught it. ''Oh God there's Riley tons of things could go wrong''.

''You know Dude, there's a strong possibility you won't even get her and you'll get Amanda''. He pointed across the room at a girl who was staring at him.

''I never thought about that''. Lucas sat down on the couch.

''Hi Lucas''. Riley said sitting down next him. ''Are you Ready for this?''

''You know it!'' Riley blushed.

''I'm glad one of is, promise you'll tell me what to do?'' He just nodded nervously. Riley didn't pick up on it.

''Great!'' She kissed him on the cheek he kissed her on the lips. She blushed. ''Lets just get something to eat''. She commented. ''Calm my nerves''. They just stood there at the table as Shawn and Cory both went in. Then it happened.

''Farkle and Amanda''. Maya jumped a little bit as Amanda and Farkle smiled at one another she felt something and it wasn't good. She didn't want him going in with Amanda. She just watched them go in and she looked at her hands. What was happening to her? She turned to Riley hoping to get her mind off everything she was feeling.

''I'll be here for you the whole time''. She assured her friend. ''Everything's going to be fine.'' They waited for a full seven minutes until the next name was called.

''Lucas and Riley''. Both of them looked at one another their eyes full of fear She looked over at her boyfriend and then Maya who hadn't gone in yet Maya just motioned for her to go.

''Right''. Lucas glanced across the room at Cory who was looking depressed he was just sitting there with Shawn who was trying to give him a pep talk. ''Right, will you excuse me please? I don't think I can do this tonight. I'm sorry Riley''. She watched as he fled up the stairs and she sat down next to Cory. She was partly relieved but she was also confused and upset.

''Hey'' Shawn said. ''Why don't you show Cory here how its done?'' She wiped her eyes, why had he done this to her? She was so confused now she'd thought he'd wanted this.

''Are you Crying?'' Cory asked Sliding Closer to her. ''Riley what happened?''

''Lucas ditched me. Right as we were gonna go in, he just left''. She was crying now. ''What happened?'' Shawn and Cory looked at one another.

''Riley I don't know''. Cory put his arm around her like her dad would have. ''He was just as nervous as I was''.

''Your just saying that! He told me he knew exactly what to do!'' She began to cry harder and Cory just sat there looking at Shawn who looked back at him with the same look.

''All the sudden my problem seems petty.'' Cory commented. ''I'd hate to be Lucas tomorrow. Everyone's going to hate him''.

''Well Well Riley looks like Lucas found out your not worth his time''. She sighed.

''Shut up!'' Maya and Shawn shouted.

''Come on, lets get you home.'' Maya said. ''see you guys later.''

* * *

''Well, i'm a nice boy Shawn, and now everybody knows it.'' Lucus picked at his food he'd been banned from his own table by Maya and Topanga.

''Yeah well at your not the school's jerk of the year''. He muttered. ''All because I choked. Why did I choke.''

''What exactly happened to you last night? Everyone's teasing Riley about being rejected at the Party''. He looked at Lucas with great dislike. ''She sat there next to me on the couch looking pathetic at least I wasn't' crying''.

''Hay baboon''. Janitor Harley. Just what they needed he'd told them he'd been a jerk but not this big of a jerk.

''I'll just be over here''. Shawn dropped his fork and backed up. Lucas got up and crossed the room and stood next to Shawn because they had nowhere else to go. He just rolled his eyes as they picked holes in Cory for not kissing a girl at the party.

''Cory's obviously Depressed so why don't you just leave him alone?'' Shawn spoke up for his friend and he was reminded of when Farkle was being bullied. He was getting mad too but Maya was right, it wasn't worth it. When Shawn Got a look he jumped back. ''Over here''.

''No Shawn's right, just back off''. Lucas stepped foreword. ''Cory was humiliated and I humiliated someone else, why do you even care about us seventh graders anyway?'' He stormed out of the room leaving Cory and Shawn and all the people who thought he was a high class jerk alone. He sat down and all the girls who were nearby moved away. Great, just great.

* * *

The next Day Lucas was sitting with Cory because they both wanted to be alone so they figured they'd be alone together. he was sitting with his head in his hands and Cory was saying things to him every so often to make him feel better. ''Hey Cor, how you doing?'' Lucas looked up to see Eric. ''Pretty boy''.

''Leave him out of it''. Cory said simply. ''Just Dandy just sitting her planning the rest of my life as a nice boy.''

''I don't see anything wrong with that, a nice boy isn't me I've been avoiding Riley since the party''. he stabbed his food. ''All because I couldn't makeout with my own girlfriend''.

''Look guys I may have slightly exaggerated the dangers of kissing a girl. And that Lucus is why why you choked.'' Lucus shook his head.

''Forget it Eric i'm never gonna date again''. Cory snapped.

''Me either''. Lucas added.

''Oh but see you have to date again you have to date again real soon.'' Lucas looked up at him.

''Why?'' He asked.

''Your my little brother, your pain is my pain.'' He said to Cory. Lucas went back to ignoring them. ''Your sitting at home alone on a Saturday night, its like i'm sitting home alone on a Saturday night. You gotta get back out there man''.

''I'm not ready''. Cory said.

''Did you feel ready when dad took the training wheels off your bike?'' Lucas sighed. Picking at his food.

''No and I wasn't I lost six baby teeth and scraped off half my face''.

''Ouch''. Lucas said bitterly.

''My point Exactly see, you just needed your training wheels on a little bit longer''. Lucas looked at Eric again. ''You need a low pressure date to get your confidence back''.

''There;s no such thing as a low pressure date.'' Cory said.

''There can be''. Lucas muttered. ''If you don't screw up like I did''.

''I'll take you guys and a girl someplace some unromantic nobody will wanna kiss anybody.'' Lucas smiled slightly. ''But first, you need to get your girlfriend to talk to you, he nodded at the door where Riley was standing looking at them. He got up and walked up to her.

''Hay Riley.'' Riley turned around. ''Look, I was just nervous at the party, I felt under so much pressure and Maya told me you wanted me to lead''. Riley narrowed her eyes.

''Your blaming Maya for this?'' She asked and she started to walk away. ''I'm not in the mood Lucas.'' He took her arm.

''No i'm not blaming Maya I shouldn't have let her and Eric get to me. But Eric offered to take us on a no pressure date, to get back in the game''. Riley just looked at her. ''We don't have to kiss, we can just hang out.'' She smiled.

''Or we can kiss like this''. She leaned over and pecked him on the lips. ''Just like we were happy doing before this whole Makeout party thing''.

''Sounds like fun see you then''.

* * *

Maya sighed Amanda and Farkle had hit it off and she was feeling funny about it. Farkle hadn't forgotten her but she didn't like seeing them together, it was scaring her she already knew she had feelings for him at some point but she didn't know she still did. She was starting to think she liked him. Even more then she thought she did. She watched Amanda flirting with him. ''Hard to watch huh?'' She turned around.

''Shawn?'' She said. ''No, what are you talking about?'' She asked.

''Come on Maya, you like him your crazy about him.'' She sighed and told him about what had happened last year when she and Riley both fell for Farkle.

''He's still always there for me, he's been one of the only people whos always supported me here''. She explained. ''When I see him with her, I feel like i'm loosing him.'' She explained. ''I don't know how I feel about him, i'm so confused''. She said. ''I'm not going to deny liking him, because I don't know if I do''. She shrugged. ''But I have a good idea.''

''You two have been friends forever it could work''. He explained. ''Just like Cory and Topanga''.

''Cory and Topanga aren't together''. She pointed out.

''They will be. Trust me I know. I think you do too''. He raised his eyebrows at her. She shook her head.

''How would I know? I can't tell the future''. She told him. ''I know as well as you do''. He just shook his head.

''You my friend. are a strange one''. he told her.

* * *

Cory and Topanga were sitting on the couch leaving him and Riley on the floor beside him. They were talking quietly and Lucus and Riley were just listening. ''I'm so sorry''. He said again.

''Its okay we were fine before right?'' They looked around them. Everyone was kissing and they looked at one another when they saw Cory and Topanga kissing.

''My parents are kissing''. he smiled at her. ''Its so cool watching them fall in love.'' He watched her dorky excitement. ''Don't you think?'' He nodded missing his family.

''I miss my parents''. He said. ''I wish I got to see them''. She wrapped her arms around him.

''Well where did they grow up?'' She asked. ''In Texas?'' He nodded sighing missing his old home now.

''Maybe if we're still her after collage you can go look for them''. She hugged her knees. ''I'm sure it'll be cool with your foster parents''.

''I don't want to think of us being here that long I was hoping to go home since we got here''. He commented. ''I'm just not used to living here you and Maya and Farkle seem to be''.

''Well, we all have our parents around or Shawn''. She rubbed his shoulder. ''I get that your homesick, I miss my Dads advice here I have to give HIM advice and I barley know my mother because She and my dad aren't together I miss my brother, uncle Shawn because Maya's closer to him then me here , and uncle Eric even though he and my Dad don't really get along. I want to go home too! But i've made the best of my life here, made friends you've made friends with Cory and Shawn!''

''Your Dad, is like my mentor''. He smiled. ''He's more of a mentor then my own father, thats why I avoid him its strange seeing him freak out about things he's giving us advice about at school.''

''Well its strange to see uncle Shawn being a rebel and flipping out all the time when at home he spends all his time trying to help Maya and stop her from flipping out.

''He still does that here'' Lucas pointed our, Riley nodded

''your right''. He looked at his girlfriends eyes and then then he realized there was no pressure so he leaned in and kissed her and didn't pull away after seven seconds they just kept going and it was awesome he had finally got over his fear and so had she. But they just enjoyed being together. So they broke apart and they were the only couple talking and not kissing. That was how they liked it too.

* * *

''So, what was it like?'' Maya asked as for once the whole group sat together. ''How do you do it?''

''You just do it.'' Riley replied. ''There's no real way to do it''. She smiled over at her Dad who was giving Lucas a odd look a look her own Dad would give him if he knew. They would find out if they hadn't already put the pieces together. That made them all nervous. They all looked at one another this was starting to come out and it wouldn't end well if they didn't try harder to hide it.

''I guess i'll just have to find out''. She looked over at Farkle but he didn't notice. ''One day. With the right person''. She looked over at Shawn and he gave her a shrug. ''I didn't let the guy I went in with kiss me''. She admitted. ''I didn't want my first kiss that way''. She kept looking at Farkle these feeling needed t o go away now. But she knew they wouldn't.


	9. Chapter 9

''Whats up?'' Riley set down her book as Lucas walked into her room he lived down in the trailer park by her street now. Where Shawn was, so he came to get her from school.

''Just looking at the pictures we have of home''. Lucas sat down and put his arm around her. ''At home its Almost February here its almost December''. She sighed. ''I didn't think we'd be spending Christmas here, I want to go home Lucas. I want Maya to pick me up for school and we have breakfast together like always, instead her Foster parents insist on driving her because she runs away. I just want things to go back to normal''. Lucas was supposed to be in grade 8 he and Maya were already slightly cross being 14 and in grade 8 but now they were 14 in seventh grade. They would be fifteen and in seventh grade.

''We just have to get used to life here, we might not be going home. We could be here forever''. he rubbed her shoulder. He was only trying to be strong for her. She needed him to be strong. The door opened. ''here's not so bad.'' He was lying to himself and to her.

''But it's not New York''. She pointed out. ''I want to go home Lucas i'm tired of being strong and pretending i'm not homesick. I am homesick. And I'm NOT used to pretending to be about to turn 13.''

''Yeah me either they are not going to believe that Maya and I are 13''. She smiled at him.

''They think your turning 14''. She told him. She put her head on his shoulder. ''Enough about ages we'll get used to it.'' He kissed her again. ''But i'm still homesick.''

''We all are.'' he told her. '' You know more then anyone that I am too.'' He said. ''You don't have to be so brave all the time.'' She put her head on his shoulder. She was about to cry. ''I don't around you''. Maya she used to not have to around Maya, their friendship was starting to get strained. Not only that but she realized that her foster parents drank a lot sometimes it scared her.

''Do you want something to eat? You look Hungry''. She said. Standing up he wished people would stop saying this. he WAS hungry. but he really hoped not everyone could tell.

''I'm fine''. He shook his head.

''Riley, Cory and Shawn are here to walk to school with you.''

''Thanks Amanda''. Riley said her Foster mom smiled at her and shut the door. They stood up and walked to the door to meet their friends. ''Guess we gotta go''. She said looking around and sighing. ''I just wish it was home''. She met them at the door.

''Hi guys''. Riley said walking downstairs. Her and Cory had been bonding lately and they were pretty close now he was starting to pick her up from School. She picked up her bag and Lucas picked up his.

''Hi Riley, Lucas''. Riley swung her backpack over her shoulder. ''How are you doing today''. Riley narrowed her eyes as Cory took her backpack from her. He never talked in the morning. ''Let me carry that''. She gave him a strange look.

''Thank you''. She said giving Lucas a funny look. But she forgot about it and shook her head.

* * *

''So my mom says, 'why don't you try being polite for just one day and see if people don't notice.' ''. Lucas shook his head. Manners were something he'd be taught all his life this wasn't new to him. How did this kid not know how to be polite?

''Hay, for what its worth Cor, I think your polite''. Lucas just rolled his eyes Shawn and his version of manners were not he same. Farkle walked in the door and he went to meet his own best friend.

''Well we've been here for two and a half months now''. Lucas said as they opened their lockers. ''We still haven't found a way home''. He shut the door. ''Should we just accept our home is here now?'' Farkle shrugged. ''We've looked in a million books that all say the same thing: time travel isn't real''.

''I guess, I mean there's nothing we can do about it''. They went and sat down on the bench nearby to wait for the girls like they always did and started doing some homework. ''Maybe this is all a big huge dream that i'm having.''

''You got a name?'' They looked up to see Cory being groomed by some girl, uh oh Topanga he had to go out with Topanga. Riley would freak out.

''Uh Cory''. he stammered.

''I'm Teresa, my friends call me T.K''. They tried not to laugh. ''Janitor Harly's sister, that came to work sometimes and saw him she works down town''. He explained it Lucas and Farkle spent a lot of time with the janitor.

''Oh nice to meet you''. She took his arm.

''Oh no, I knew this was going to well!'' Lucas rolled his eyes.

''Chill its a pen!'' Maya said rolling her eyes, As she walked by and sat down next to Farkle. ''Whats going on here?'' She said leaning on the wall crossing her arms. Looking at them along with the two boys.

''Cory's getting a date''. Lucas explained.

''Ah good for him''. Maya said. ''Come on Farkle, we have homeroom together.'' She said getting up and walking away with Farkle at her tail.

''Are you daft? What about Topanga?'' Lucas said watching Cory and Shawn walk away Maya turned around.

''What? the Dude needs to chill out as badly as his daughter does.'' She said pointing to Riley, who was leaning against her locker talking to Shawn she looked like she'd seen a ghost. She walked away again things were getting better with Maya. She hadn't been in trouble in weeks. ''See you later Cowboy''. Lucas just rolled his eyes and smiled affectionately at Maya. He realized just how hungry he was. Maybe he could talk to Riley,s he was the one person he trusted with everything.

''Riley''. He said taking her arm and walking her too homeroom. ''I need to talk''. She looked at him nervously but then she just looked worried.

''Are you OK?'' She asked him. ''Lucas?'' She stopped walking with him. He looked into those eyes.

''Nothing you know what, don't worry about it, i'm fine''. She held onto his hand she knew something was wrong, but she wasn't going to push the matter. ''Hi Shawn''. She narrowed her eyes leaning against the locker.

''Holy crap Lucas are you OK?'' Oh God Now he had Shawn's attention, the kid who knew everything about kids living just above the poverty line. He'd eaten yesterday afternoon, In fact he'd had breakfast that day a meal he didn't get today. Now that the father had a job, things would get better as they promised him. ''Wait your not are you?''

''I'm fine, just still kind of adjusting to trailer park life''. He explained. ''Didn't get much sleep. My neighbors were fighting.''

''You'll learn to tune it out''. He shrugged. ''I heard gunshots and cops''. Lucas stood up.

''Wait, that was coming from the trailer park?! I thought they had the tv on!'' He shouted. ''How am I allowed to live there?'' The worker had told him though it was a sketchy neighborhood, it was a safe clean house it was partly true. He thought they were that in need of homes.

''You'll get used to it, Maya did''. Ugh, no she didn't that was why she left. He was starting to understand.

* * *

''Are you sure your OK?'' Riley said She was turned talking to Lucas who was sitting on his desk. ' I mean you can talk to me.'' He raised his eyebrows at her. She huffed. ' Fine, you say your fine and I believe you.'' Liar, she didn't buy it. He knew his girlfriend.

''Are you stressed from moving?'' Lucas sighed.

''Yes extremely.'' He admitted.

Well you could talk to someone you trust, a adult I mean''. Lucas smiled at her smart nature.

''That would've been your dad. '' He explained. ''All I have is you''. He kissed her.

''I'll get used to this''. Lucas said. '' Maybe I can find my own way out.'' Riley shook her head.

''Lucas no_'' He cut her off with a kiss.

''I was kidding''. He assured her. Mostly. ''Besides, this is harder on Maya then anyone, she just wants her family back. She doesn't want to live with strangers.'' Lucas explained. He took her hand and squeezed it. he was trying to get the attention off him.

''She has us, just like you do''. She kissed him. ''We are our only family now''.

''That we are''. He said sighing. ''Sometimes I wish we didn't have to be''.

''Mr Friar, can we talk about this after class?'' They looked at one another startled. Oh great him and his big mouth. ''Yeah I herd.'' Mr Turner crossed his arms. ''This needs to be handled by adults, not three thirteen year olds''. They both looked at one another. Not they had to do this on their own. ''We need to get you all some much needed counseling''.

''Mr Turner Sir we can handle this on our own''. Lucas said quickly. ''Really, we're used to handling problems on our own by now.'' He shook his head at Lucas. ''And we're only 12''. Lies

''Guys your all only in seventh grade, you have to let adults handle somethings''. Lucas and Riley looked at one another maybe it WAS better if they didn't have to handle everything on their own. ''I know since you got here your used to dealing with things all alone, but you don't have too! You have your teacher and your other friends, your foster parents.''

''What ever you say Mr Turner''. Lucas replied. ''I guess I understand''. He looked at her hands. ''But I'm still not sure I agree.''

* * *

The next day in homeroom Lucas and Riley were sitting face to face on their desks. ''Last night the little kids next door stayed up till like three in the morning and I didn't get any sleep because the mother and father were yelling so loudly''. Lucas was explaining to Riley why he looked like he'd just been hit by a car. Lucas had managed to get our of homeroom yesterday, before having to talk to Mr Turner. So everything was good for now, except that Shawn was watching him eat a sandwich from dinner last night for his breakfast.

''Alright homeroom, announcements.'' Lucas and Riley both sat down in their desks. ''Uh stay awake''. Lucas knew this meant boring news. She saw he sat with his head on his desk falling asleep he really was tired he never slept in class he'd missed two nights of sleep.

''Item one, chess squad, All students interested in trying out the fast passed world of...'' he looked up at the class. Everyone was already half asleep. ''Yeah, you see jumping to relevant stuff, Item 11 due to a freezer mishap fish copobs will not be served in the cafeteria as scheduled.'' Every one clapped and Riley and Lucas rolled their eyes.

Shawn got up. ''Thank you, thank you''.

''I don't want to know, uh Item 15...''

''Hey''. Riley and Lucas turned around and there was that girl that was hitting on her dad yesterday.

''Hey back''. Riley rolled her eyes, this girl was not welcome to her dad in her books.

''Awe there he is, there's my guy''. Riley rolled her eyes at Lucas.

''Yow know its funny, I've got this thing called homeroom_''

''Yeah this covers it''. She handed a note to Mr Turner.

'' Want are you doing in our homeroom?'' Riley snapped.

''Our homeroom now sweetie''. TK shot back, Riley huffed and turned around to face the wall. This was NOT what she had wanted to see. She put her shoulders on her desk and pouted.

''Great''. She moaned. She didn't pay attention for the rest of class When the bell rang

Lucas jumped up and charged towards the door. Mr Turner put a hand on his shoulder and he turned around. ''Even better''. He muttered. ''Mr Turner_''

''No MR Friar we need to talk about this''. He sighed as the other students left.

'I've got this all under control''. Lucas assured him.

''How long have you been feeling down like this?'' Lucas decided to come clean.

''Ever since the other family got rid of us''. He explained. ''It sort of shocked me that they could just do that''.

''That's all I needed to know''. He replied. ''Do you feel better''.

''A little''. Lucas said. ''Thanks''.

''If you need to talk come find me''. Lucas just nodded and left the class room.

* * *

''Hi Riley'' She turned around.

''Cory''. She smiled at him. ''Hi'' She stopped to talk to him.

''So how are you?'' She narrowed her eyes.

''Fine''. They wached Maya sigh and slam her locker door shut. Something was up with her Riley noticed. Cory noticed.

''Look, your Maya's best friend''. He said. ''She's the rebel type the troubled type''. Riley nodded. ''I know that type, I've known that type since I was five. I know what your dealing with.'' She smiled at him warmly.

''Yeah?'' She said. Normally she would have brushed him off. But he was her age here. ''Shawn?'' She asked. Shawn was the only person Cory was with everyday besides her. Just as He was Shawns only friend.

''Do you need help?'' She looked at him. ''To help Maya?''

''No Cory, its better if we do this by ourselves.'' she told him.

''Riley come on, your only twelve years old''. She gritted her teeth she was thirteen. ''You can't keep trying to do all this on your own.'' Now he sounded like her father.

'' Da_ Cory you don't understand anything! I'm fine OK? This is who we are now.'' She thew her hands in the air. He looked at her for a long time. He narrowed his eyes before he could ask her what she had almost called him she was walking away.

''Now you sound like Shawn''. He said. ''You normally sound like me.''

''Cory can you just leave it alone?'' She said walking away. She knew he wouldn't let it go. He watched her walk away he saw so much of him in her but he saw so much Topanga in her too. Shawn was right, this could be his kid. Not only that buts she spoke of the future and seemed to know things.

''Hey''. Shawn walked up to him.

''There's something about her... about all of them''. He shook his head. ''Your right... I think... I think she almost called me dad''. He said watching Riley and Farkle and Lucas talk in the corner. ''Maybe that's why she's so much like me''. Shawn nodded.

''I was thinking the same thing, things don't add up with them''. He said.

''Should we ask them?'' Shawn shook his head.

''No they'll tell us she trusts you, they all do.'' He watched them whispering to one another. ''When the time is right, we will find out the truth about them, i already have a idea.

* * *

Lucas, Farkle and Riley were sitting in the classroom listening to Mr Feeny History used to be they're favorite subject, but they had to say Mr Turner and Mr Feeny both reminded him of Mr Matthews. A lot of the time Mr Feeny's lessons applied to real life. Mr Turner didn't so much lecture as he did just talk to them as if they were having a discussion. ''So you three, how are you?'' They all looked at one another confused. Mr Turner knew they were confused. ''I'm asking because you've been through a lot, dragged from a school you obviously liked a lot to a new one, and your families.''

''Well its been almost four month's''. Riley said taking Lucas's hand. ''We're still together, its still the four of us.'' She glanced at Lucas.

''You know we had our hopes up that we'd be spending Christmas with our families''. Farkle said. ''That we'd be gone by now''. They put their arms around one another.

''But we were wrong''. Riley said. ''We're still here''. She sighed. ''Four month's. So about Maya, Sir I have no Idea whats going on with her''. She said. ''She's scaring us''. They all just looked at the two teachers.

''Guys don't worry too much, she's fine right now. We can help her''. They all nodded. ''We should go''. They said walking out of the class room to go to Riley's to study. They just watched the kids walk away. All of them looking less then happy.

''God those kids are helpless''. Jon said. ''Someday's their fine other's their not, And that little blonde girl. Man she's a lot of work. She's always in trouble''. They were there for quite a few hours. When they closed up Jon found Lucas sitting on the step, he did this all the time. It was worrying him. ''Lucas, buddy I haven't seen you here in a long time''.

''I was just thinking this new family I have, they have money but not a lot of it, they live in a trailer park. Just barely got approved. They only eat two meals a day most days I don't eat breakfast.'' He just sighed. ''I eat at any of my friends, I just can't believe these people had Maya. They aren't horrible but they don't even talk to me!'' None of these Foster homes sounded nice.

''Do you go hungry?'' Jon asked him. ''For days?'' Lucas shook his head.

''They had bred and cereal''. he explained. ''Sometimes the mom goes shopping.'' Man this kid had it rough.

''I'm not used to this you know?'' He asked.

''I know''. He said. ''I'll make some phone calls to get you out of there.'' He assured Lucas. ''Its not a safe place for a kid''. Lucas stared at him, he cared about his class beyond student and teacher. Just like Mr Matthews. Mr Turner was starting to earn his trust. ''What?''

''You remind me of my favorite teacher''. He said standing up. ''A lot. I should go, thanks''. Jon just watched him leave, well he'd gotten one to trust him, three to go.


	10. Chapter 10

**So, I have ****2,451 words of the next Chapter written. I'm getting it out soon and i'm going to write this all the way through because I have at least 15 regular readers and that's enough for me. I'm going to get the next chapter up in the next few days. I've been SO busy with school. So I'm getting this up in the next five days.**

**I thought I'd tell you a bit about how i'm writing this. I have a word doc, with every single episode of the show written on it. When I have free time I write a chapter. Then on Sundays I edit and submit. I have at least two episodes of every season already written. Including the last episode of this season.**

**Every season is going to have on plot that will be dealt with all season. This one is The Maya and Lucas conflict when it comes to Riley. The arc of adjusting to the new homes is over. The arc of getting to know Shawn is over. Now i'll be having them getting closer to Cory and then, I will mix it together. In season 3 I will be having them bond with Topanga. Amanda and Mallory will be minor Characters in this story.**

**There will be Lucas and Riley Drama I promise that they won't be a perfect Couple for the whole Story.**

**See ya in five days!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I am continuing this to the end. Its just nice to know I have readers! Thanks guys.**

* * *

''Turn around Dance huh? Girls ask the guys, Merry Christmas to me''. Riley just rolled her eyes and huffed.

''No its not! It'll never be!'' She slammed her locker door. ''Christmas is a stupid holiday!'' Everyone raised their eyebrows. Riley had never been in this much of a snit. ''Four months today is the four month mark of the day we ended up here''. Cory and Shawn looked at them with empathy.

''What are you talking about? You love Christmas plus you turn thirteen on the sixth.'' Maya knew this wasn't true they were supposed to be in grade 8 right now so Riley was about to turn fourteen just like Maya was about to turn fifteen. But Riley was already gone and storming down the hall.

''Its time the girls had to worry and sweat it out and write out a list of topics on their hands''. Maya gave him a strange look then turned to Farkle who she had grown to like a little more then a friend this past year. But there was Amanda hopefully she could ask him before Amanda did.

''Farkle, you. Me. Dance''. She gave Cory a smug look ''I don't do any of that. I get right to he point.''

''Sorry Maya, I'm going with Amanda, she's already asked me''. There was a tug a her chest Amanda? Really? Amanda again? Shawn looked at her. That was ok Conner she would ask Conner. She turned to Cory. He was a two weeker, meaning one of those kids who gave girls two weeks.

''Totally fine''. Shawn shook his head at her. ''I'm fine, i'll ask Conner, I'm still fine''.

''That's because your you''. Cory said. Maya snapped her gum in Cory's face then walked off with Farkle Man that had hurt.

''Ignore her Cory''. Lucas commented. ''Riley doesn't want to go, she's not feeling Christmasy this year. She wants to be at home. you'll do fine''. He was living with another family his third these ones were a stable home he'd been there for two weeks now.

''Lucas?'' A girl approached him.

''Hi Samantha''.

''Look I know you have a girl friend_''

''And so why are you asking me?'' He cut her off. ''Look Samantha, i'm sorry ok, but I'm not going ''.

''Why''. Shawn asked him. ''Didn't she say she didn't care?''

'' Shes so miserable I'm going to spend the night with her''. Lucas Explained. ''I like her, shes my girlfriend''. He said this a million times but it was true he needed her in his life.

''I understand''. he told him. ''How's the new home?''

''Perfect''. He assured him. ''Those other people got shut down after Mr Turner reported them''. He smiled he trusted Mr Turner he was so much like Mr Matthews. He was becoming quite fond of him.

* * *

Riley was sitting at the table in Cory's kitchen. ''I'm sorry Cory but I'm not going, I just don't want to. Besides that girl who asked you sounds really nice''. She knew that this girl was no threat to her mother. ''Maybe just give her a chance?'' She was just trying to give him advice on good choices like he had given her. But that wasn't working.

''OK how bout this then''. She rolled her eyes. ''Listen, ingrid, you know how you think I said i'd go to the dance with you? Well your going to think this is pretty amazing but see that wasn't me, you see there's this guy who looks like me and sounds like me but he's not me. I keep reporting him to the police but they keep arresting me''.

''Oh yeah that'll work''. She said sarcastically.

Listen my whole social standing depends on which girl i'm there with''. She knew these words were words she would never get away with back home. ''I don't wanna hurt Ingird she seems really nice.'' Riley nodded.

''So go with her''. She shrugged. '' I really don't have any advice for you Cory, but don't bail every girl in school will hate you, trust me''. He sat down next to her. Turning the focus on her.

''Why aren't you going?'' She wanted to tell him it was none of his bees wax but she missed talking to her real father. SO she settled with talking to Cory. It wasn't the same.

''Because I don't want to I'm too homesick Cory, I won't have fun''. She fought back tears I want my parents and my old school I don't belong here. And Lucas understands, I gotta go''. She picked up her bag and he stopped her.

''Riley wait if you keep hiding like this, your not going to have any fun this season. We've seen Lucas perk up so much and its great, you need to do the same. Maybe make the best of things. You know Mr Feeny told me once...'' He explained a story to her. She listened to him lecture her. it was like her old classes. In the end he spoke to her and sounded more like her dad. ''Your going to have to let yourself have fun, you and all your friends''. She realized she was talking to her dad, her actual Dad. She felt a little better.

''You'd make a good teacher''. She told him. ''Think about it. I've got to go''. She stood up and turned around. ''Good luck.'' She sighed and left leaving him behind. Getting in the car next to Hallie.

''So about Christmas what do you want Riley?'' She looked at her.

''Hallie I can't afford anything''. She said. ''I couldn't get you anything''. She said. ''It wouldn't be right to not be able to give anything to anyone.''

''Riley, you can give all year, just give your time you don't need money. you'll figure something out, I like you Riley''. Hallie had never said this before. ''To be honest, i'd be sad to see you go.'' For the first time Riley felt some warmness around a member of her foster family. For the first time she felt content and not unhappy. But she would still rather be at home.

''Thanks''. Was all she said.

''Any time kid''. Riley sat there, sometimes she wondered if she would ever get to go home.

* * *

They sat in the library. ''So all these books say the same thing as the rest''. Maya sighed. ''This blows I have no money for gifts, nothing to do''. She sighed. The rest were silent just thinking about what Maya said. '' I just feel like i'm invading another family's Christmas.''

''Like they feel sorry for us''. Riley added.

''They do'' Farkle said.

''Agreed Lucas nodded. They all sat around like this there was no way they would be happy this Christmas. Riley thought maybe they were being dramatic but not to much.

''So what are you guys doing?'' Maya asked.

''Going skiing''. Farkle said.

''Lucky my family never goes Skiing''. Riley replied. ''This one is going to a relatives house.'' She explained.

''We are going to be at home''. Lucas shrugged. Maya shrugged to.

''I don't know what i'm doing''. She admitted. ''They didn't tell me''. They all looked at one another, this holiday was going to suck. But together they would make it through.

* * *

''Guys I don't like this Ingrid is fine just the way she is''. Maya said opening her locker. ''I mean what does being cool matter?'' She turned to Riley. ''Remember when we made over Smackle so she'd loose the debate?''

''She won any way and she was just using us to do so this will back fire''. Riley added. ''Its not going to work out''.

''So go with Cory''. Shawn replied.

''No if I was going i'd go with Lucas Shawn''. She replied. ''You two are on your own with this''. She shook her head and walked away. Maya sighed too.

''You people are so worried about freaking Dances and all that, but I'm worried because AGAIN I won't be able to get anything for anybody for Christmas. Priorities''. She wiped her eyes and fast walked down the hall. Lucas watched her go but then followed her down the hall Maya was his friend he cared about her.

''Hey hey Maya!'' He followed after her. ''Maya come on''. She sighed she'd been through this before. She knew what Shawn was going to tell her and she didn't want to hear it.

''I can't just keep giving people drawings for Christmas Shawn. Thats what I got everyone last year but being in foster care has made my poverty worse. I feel even worse because I always get pity gifts from the Matthews''. She sighed again. ''Its not fair''. She crossed her arms.

''No its not, I understand trust me I do I went through the same thing last year. But I gave Cory the best thing I had he honestly loved it, and I'm sure that your friends will feel the same way''. She just sighed it wasn't like that, not only was Farkle going to the dance with someone else, but now she had to worry about gifts.

''Whatever''. She walked away Lucas's face changed he was thinking about Christmas in new York, back home.

''You know this was supposed to be the second Christmas in New York''. Lucas leaned against his locker. ''My Family was going to invite our whole family over.'' He shifted. ''Instead I'm here'. Lucus was the next to walk off in the same direction as Maya.

''I was supposed to spend Christmas with My mom''. There went Farkle. Riley just watched he friends go.

''Lets just do this''. She said. They would want to be on their own and Riley needed to get all this off her mind. ''I have nowhere else I need to be''. She crossed her arms.

Riley was upstairs with Ingrid. ''You know, you don't have to change''. She said as Becky did her makeup. ''Your perfect. Cory's a moron. So is Shawn. Those two are best friends their one whole Moron together.'' She joked. But she was ignored. She was talking to Morgan as she did the girls makeup.

''Riley can you do my hair?'' She was asking.

''Anytime you want Morgan''. Riley smiled at the little girl.

''You are going to look so perfect!'' Becky sang. Riley just rolled her eyes she was so tired of moping around all the time. But she couldn't be happy it wasn't possible. ''Its time to go down!'' They all stood up and Morgan bolted down the stairs. Riley went ahead of them walking down first seeing Shawn at the bottom.

''Wow she looks just like Riley!'' Riley gave Shawn a unbelievable look.

''I am Riley''. She replied.

''Introducing the new Ingrid Averson!'' Becky gestered to the stairs.

''Wow''.

''Is it OK?'' Riley nodded along with her father.

''Yeah''. Cory said and Riley just rolled her eyes.

''No''. Riley Glanced at her uncle.

''What?'' They all said that the same time.

''I'm telling you we missed it doesn't work at all.''

''Shawn what are you talking about she's gorgeous!'' Riley answered. She was so done with this this was so stupid. She turned around and walked away. ''What else can you do with her!'' She watched as she led Morgan up the stairs.

''Riley, where do you live?'' The little girl asked her.

''Well, I used to live in new York''. She explained. ''But now I love here with another family''.

''Why?'' Riley paused to think.

''We my parents went missing''. She explained. ''I couldn't stay in new York alone''. S he kept doing the little girl's hair.

''Do you miss it?'' Morgan asked.

''More then I thought I would i'd like my old life back. but this is just fine for now''. She assured Morgan.

''You have your friends here''.

''Exactly I have my friends''. Riley stopped to think wow she'd never thought of that till now.

''So you don't have to be sad''. Riley smiled down at Morgan, this little kid was much smarter then her at age six. Then she was at age thirteen.

''You know what Morgan, your right''. She said to the girl. Standing up. ''See you later''. She shut the door and leaned against it.'' She had been so upset she'd forgot they always have one another.

* * *

Maya was sitting in her own room her foster sister was next to her. ''So are you excited?''

''For what?'' Maya asked.

''Christmas!'' Maya sighed and shrugged.

''I miss my family''. Was all she said. ''I don't look foreword to it without them''. The girl looked at Maya.

''You know, I'm taking you somewhere''. She said. ''I go there when I'm feeling like my life sucks.'' Maya had no choice she followed the girl down the street in the cold. She felt safe with her for some reason.

''Where we going?'' Maya asked her.

''Here''. She pulled Maya into the homeless shelter. ''This is is where I do work experience''. She followed Katie into the building.

''Hey kid!'' She turned around to see the girl from her group home.

''Hi''. She sat down next the girl. ''So your here now?'' The girl nodded.

''They kick ya out at 18. Where are you?'' Maya pointed.

''At her house, I like it, I think i'll stay''. She said looking at Katie. ''Its not so bad'' This Christmas didn't suck as much as this girls was going to. She had someone to spend it with. What are you doing?''

''Working''. Maya looking at he hands.

''That sucks''. The girl shrugged.

''Its my life now''. Maya was silent she was going to enjoy her holiday. ''Come vist me again?'' Maya nodded.

''Totally''. Maya turned around and left. She was going to the dance and she was going to have fun. ''But first, I'm going to the dance''. She was going to get her friends.

* * *

It was the next night and The two friends were all sitting around in Lucas's room it was Christmas eve and they were hanging out here. They had decided not to go to the dance. ''Well merry Christmas''. Lucas said sarcastically. ''Even if we are all alone. This blows''.

''Agreed'' Farkle replied. The window opened and the girls crawled through.

''Lucas, will you go to the dance with me?'' Riley asked. Taking his hand. He was looked at how pretty she was.

''We are going to have fun. We do have one another. We've had one another since day one, we've been sitting around moping about the holiday instead of enjoying it.'' They all smiled for the first time. Lucas loved how smart she was, she was perfect.

''Lets go the dance''. Maya replied. ''Right now, its only eight o clock''. They all stood up and walked out of Riley's room together. Lucas took Riley's hand and Maya to farkle's .

''I should call Amanda'''. Maya's face fell but no one noticed.

''Lets never forget we're not alone''. Lucas said. ''We always have one another''. He held Riley close.

* * *

''Farkle!'' Amanda hugged him and To Riley's surprise he stiffened. This girl was getting on his nerves. ''I'm so glad you came''. She gushed ''Lets go dance''. She yanked him on to the dance floor. Riley snorted. Lucas lightly pulled Riley on to the dance floor.

''How much longer do you think Farkle will let her drag him around?'' Lucas asked her. She was forcing him to dance now. He pushed her off and she began to yell at him and walked away he went and sat down with the rest of the boys who'd been left.

''Not long Riley replied. Then he asked Maya to dance with him and she smiled at let him dance with her. They watched wondering if Maya was feeling feelings besides friendship for Farkle.

''Do you think she likes him?'' Lucas spin her around.

''Maybe''. He hugged her close. ''This is the best holiday ever. You know Riley, your the first girl I liked.'' She blushed. ''I loved your hair and your eyes and your kindness and everything about you. I told my parents about you. they knew I liked you.'' he kissed her. ''Now I have you here. And I feel great''. She hugged him and they danced like that.

* * *

''I',m sorry about you and Amanda''. Maya said even if she wasn't.

''I'm not''. Farkle shook his head. ''It was great for a while but she's annoying''. He smiled at her.

''Well, i'm glad you realized that''. Maya replied. ''You deserve better.''

''You think so?'' He asked.

''Of course, your great Farkle, you can do better then that girl''. She replied. ''You find the right girl for you''. And it wouldn't be her she wasn't right for him no matter how she felt about him. Sometimes she WAS jealous that Lucas got Riley and not her. He was the perfect guy. But she couldn't tell anyone this. She didn't even Like Lucas she just wanted A guy to like her as much as Lucas liked Riley. She watched the way he looked at her.

* * *

After the dance they all walked home together to spend Christmas at Riley's. They were feeling happy, a little but sad but mostly happy about being together because it was all they wanted. ''Merry Christmas everyone''. Riley said. She smiled this year was going to be ok. She was done feeling sorry for herself they had all bought Cards because it was all they could afford. But they were walking home feeling holiday cheer for the first time all month.


	12. Chapter 12

Riley and Lucas were sitting at Chubbies together Farkle and Amanda across from them. ''So, couples party are we going?'' He asked Riley who's hand he he was holding under the table. She nodded.

''Unless... you think that kind of thing is to immature''. She said he smiled at her and kissed her.

''Do you think my soul is THAT old?'' He asked her. ''I'd love to go to a couples party with you''. She smiled at him. ''Hi guys''. He said as Maya came in and sat down with her along with Mallory.

''Hi Mallory, what are you guys doing?'' Maya smiled at their friend.

''We went shopping''. Maya explained. Riley raised her eyebrows she hadn't even been asked. ''We had a blast.'' Maya smiled at her best friend. ''What did you guys do?''

''We sat here doing homework''. Maya and Mallory smiled at one another.

''Maybe you could come with us sometime''. She sat down. ''Me and Mallory and Amanda had a sleepover last night''. Why was Maya hanging out With Mallory and Amanda so much? She saw the three of them together all the time. She was feeling left out.

''I would have come.'' Maya shrugged.

''I thought you would be hanging out with Lucas.'' She explained. ''You normally are.'' She didn't sound bitter she sounded like she was stating the truth. She was and it hurt.

''Don't mind her''. he told her. But Riley couldn't take her eyes off of Maya and Mallory leave. Then Farkle and some boys walk in they looked at one another. So now their friends weren't telling them they were hanging out with other people.

''Lets go watch a movie''. He said taking her hand and they watched they're friends hang out with other people. ''Then I can walk you home.' Riley was worried had they lost their friends? What were they supposed to do now? Lucas didn't even seem bothered by this, but she was How could Maya have not invited her out before Mallory and Amanda? ''Riley?'' For the first time, Riley wanted to hang out with Maya and not Lucas.

''I'm coming''. Instead she turned and walked away.

* * *

Across the room Shawn was making out with a girl. Maya sat in a booth with Cory. ''Love is a crock Cory, never forget that''. She told him with her arms crossed. ''Forget Stephanie and Todd.''

''No Shawn's going, i have to go!'' Maya gave him a unlivable look. Best friends they were stupid sometimes like Riley some best friend she was.

''Why?'' She asked. He was ignoring her.

''Couples only!'' He declared.''Shawn, Maya That discrimination! It leaves out a lot of people...''

''You!'' A guy sat down across from Maya. ''Do you want too be my girlfriend for the couples party?'' He asked her. She blinked ''Are you saying, you want to be a couple for the party then just break up?''

''All my friends, are with someone''. he shrugged. ''Do you want to be my girlfriend?'' She shook her head. What a slime bag.

''I couldn't one of my friends...'' She turned around Cory was talking up Wendy great Shawn and whoever, Cory and Wendy, Riley and Lucas Farkle and Ugh Sandy ''Has a girlfriend now... Sure sounds great.'' She flipped her hair. ''What now?'' He smiled he was kind of cute...

''It's simple, now we hang out, i'll give ya a week.'' They sad down and began to talk but it wasn't long before he was kissing her and she gave in. As long as she had a date it didn't matter. But deep down it felt wrong to her. They were just to young for this. but she needed a date so she let it slide as he leaned in to kiss her and she grinned huge his had nice eyes. ''I don't do long term''.

''Me either''. Maya assured him. ''Sounds good to me''. HE sat down.

''Names Conner''. He shook her hand.

''Maya Heart''. She told him. He smiled.

''I know you, I've had the biggest crush on you forever''. He said wistfully. ''Since the first day of school that is''. She smiled.

''I've never noticed you''. She admitted.

''Because I've never made myself known to you''. He said. ''Your the first girl I couldn't talk to''. He said. ''Its weird''. She smiled he was cute, but its wasn't a good idea to date in this time it might change things. ''I think your the first girl I ever liked.'' Maya smiled at him. Well, would could it hurt?

''I happen to like you too.'' She just didn't know how.

''Would you like to go out with me? On a real date''. She smiled.

''I'd love too.'' She smiled looking at all the people talking all the couples and she focused on her own date.

* * *

Riley and Lucas were sitting together in the booth the next day. They didn't know how much longer they could do this. secretly both of them were thinking about breaking up. They never hung out with their friends it had become a cycle. "So the party..." Lucas said.

"Yeah it should be fun". Riley added. They were just looking at one another. " Really fun". He looked at the table.

''Whats wrong?'' Riley asked.

''Nothing''. Lucas shrugged. She knew he was lying and she hated it when it did this because it made her mad. She knew what she was thinking but could he be thinking the same thing? She needed to know the truth.

''Lucas?''

''Nothing Riley, leave it alone''. he snapped harsher then he meant to sound. But he was annoyed because he couldn't breakup with her but he felt they needed to for now. ''Its not a big deal''.

''Lucas come on you know you can tell me!'' She cried. He was killing her with his secrecy now.

There's nothing to tell!'' He snarled with that he stormed off and she was left baffled trying to figure out why Lucas had snapped at her. Yet she must of done the same thing to him once. She didn't see Cory sneak up on her she jumped when he spoke to her.

" Your thinking what's wrong?" She sighed trusting Cory.

"Have you ever... Wanted to break up with someone?" She asked as they sat down.

"Yes!" He said looking at Wendy. "She's crazy!" He hissed. Riley watched a girl flirt with Lucas and she huffed but she was surprised by the fact that she was't bothered by it.

"That doesn't bother me and I like him as more then a friend. I just feel like Lucas and I can't be together anymore. She said. " At least right now, we just don't know what a real relationship is, him and I are just playing doll house. But I don't know how to dump him.''

''If you do find out tell me how to dump Wendy.'' he said. ''Then Maybe we would go out sometime?'' Riley choked on her fry. She couldn't believe he would ask her this. She thought he only thought of her as a friend.

''Relax i'm joking.'' He looked at her funny. ''Your like a sister to me''. She smiled at him.

''I think of you as family too.'' She explained. ''You are one of the few people who feels like Family to me now.''' With that she got up. ''Thanks Cory, I'll keep you posted.''

''Please do''. She smiled at him.

''I promise''.

* * *

''So now what?'' Maya and Conner just sat staring at one another. She had a boyfriend. ''I mean what do we do now?'' He shrugged and they started to kiss again she didn't feel alone because she'd been with Conner all day. But the thing was that now she felt as if what they were doing was shallow. They were sitting at Chubbies the party had been last night and they'd had a blast but she had sort of wanted Conner to break up with her but so far nothing so she was stuck with him. Just Like Cory and Wendy.

''You know what Maya? I never thought I'd want to be with a girl after a party, but I really like you.'' She didn't know what to do now, he liked her and she didn't feel the same way. ''I really like you''. She looked at her hands.

''I like you too''. She told him she honestly she like him as a friend. ''Your fun to be around''. but she didn't like being in a long term relationship. But she didn't know how to break up with him. She knew that Cory was struggling with this too.

''Your fun to be with too''. She smiled at him. But she found her eyes wandering to Shawn who was talking to a girl. If she needed anyone's advice it was Shawns. He didn't do the long term thing either.

''I'm glad, your the first girl I want to go long term with''. He told her leaning in for a kiss. But when she looked into his eyes she smiled. She really did like him. She just didn't know how to do the long term thing.

''To be honest I've never done long term''. She said. A young blonde trotted over.

''Hi your Cory's friend''. She said sitting down. ''I'm his girlfriend''. Maya raised her eyebrows.

Wendy right?'' She said.

''Yes I just wanted to introduce myself seeing as your one of his friends. I better go I'm making summer plans for us.'' Maya raised an eyebrow.

''Isn't it a little soon to be planning for summer?'' She asked. ''I mean we are only thirteen''. She shrugged. ''Why not wait?''

''Wait? Cory and I are meant to be!'' She ran off to find him and Maya just sat there baffled.

''What was that?''' She asked Conner. ''What a loon..'' She muttered. Now she understood why he didn't like her.

''I know right? Maybe we'll get married someday''. Maya stared and then smiled lightly God what had she got herself into? If she wanted to be in a relationship all through high school, she would have to know him better. She wasn't making plans this far in advance.

''Maybe''. But then she tossed her straw rapper at him. He laughed and walked over to tickle her and she giggled and when She looked into his eyes she saw a guy that she could see herself being with forever. ''I mean it Conner Maybe''. Now she knew how Riley felt she wanted to be with Conner forever. She might be only fourteen but she really knew how this felt.

''I like that''. She smiled smitten with him right away.

* * *

''I'm sorry I snapped at you.'' Lucas was saying as they held hands walking back to Lucas's. ''I was just a little upset that they never ask us to hang out anymore you know?''

''I know trust me I do''. She told him. ''I think I'll call Maya tonight. Is that ok?'' He kissed her lips.

''Yeah maybe i'll call Farkle.'' He said. ''I'll pick you up for school okay?'' She smiled everything seemed Okay again to her. But she just sat there for a long time just thinking.

''Hi Riley''. She smiled.

''Hi Shawn''. She said. ''How are you?'' He was walking beside her and she smiled at him sometimes all she needed was one of them to make it all better. Being around her family in the past was enough to make it better.

''Fine its Cory whos not''. Riley smiled a bit.

''Yeah I heard about Wendy, she seems crazy.'' She explained. ''I however am dealing with, the fact that I need to breakup with Lucas''.

''So do it''

But I don't want to Shawn!'' She cried. ''I like him and him and I are perfect but our friends miss us and its not fair to them, we need to mature a little but.''

''Your both Mature for your ages. He said. ''That's what I like about you Riley''. He explained. ''You'll figure out the right thing''. He said. She smiled.

''Thanks Shawn I needed that.'' She told him. ''

''Come on. I'll walk you home''. He put his arm around her and she felt better. When she got home she went into her room and looked at the wall for a long time wishing she could talk to her dad who would do anything for her to be happy. But she didn't have him here so she needed to do this for herself she was thirteen now she should be able to take care of herself.

''Thanks''. She smiled Shawn was the second person she really trusted here. He looked at her in a funny way but when she didn't say anything he stopped. ''I wish I knew more about you''.

''Its better that you don't'' she answered. ''Maybe one day. If we don't get to leave.''

''Maybe its not so bad. You think you'll see your parents ever again?'' He asked.

''I hope''. Was all she said. ''I mean I don't think I could stand it, if I couldn't''. He put his arm around her and she let him. This was one of the first times she hadn't had hope in something. ''How do you balance dating and Cory?''

''Well to be honest none of those girls mean as much to me as he does.'' He explained. ''In the end you need to pick the person you can't see yourself without''. He said. ''If It's Lucas then fine. If its not pick Maya''.

* * *

When Maya and Conner walked down the street, they were just looking at one another. She didn't know what to say. But she was having a good time maybe there were other people in this time for her other friends she could have if she really wanted to. But she wished she could have Riley back because she was really missing her best friend. So that was why she was on her way to her friends house to tell her how hurt she really is. When she said goodbye she rang the doorbell.

''Riley Maya is here''. Lucas came into her room and sat down next to her. Hallie shut the door and Maya stood at the door.

''So.. I just have to come and talk to you''. She sighed. ''I really miss you Riles''. Riley looked at her best friend who sat down next to her. ''The other girls aren't you, You say your trying but I don't think you are. But I understand. You love him''.

''Maya are you insane?''. Riley said. ''I'm fourteen years old i'm too young to be in love.'' She said. ''I like Lucas and he likes me''. She said. ''Love isn't a thing at our age. We have to wait till we're older.''

''Your dad always loved your mother''. Riley singed.

''They're Cory and Topanga.'' She said.

''And your Riley and Lucas.'' She said. ''Your in love''. Riley looked over at the picture she had of her boyfriend.

''No I don't what we have isn't love'' She knew it was a crush. ''Its a crush''. She said. ''Lucas and I need time apart''. She sighed. ''Because I miss you''. She put her head on Maya's arm. ''And he misses Farkle.'' She looked at her friend. ''This is right''. Maya just hugged her friend.

''Then break up with him''.

''I will''. Riley smiled. ''Then we can hang out again. because this is going to hurt.'' She stood up. ''But that's how I know I still have feelings for him.'' Maya looked at her friend. The selfish side of her friend was happy and the other part was too. ''Will you sleep over?'' maya smiled missing this.

''I was going to sleepover at Mallory's, but you need me more''. Maya had forgot she was willing to give this friendship up so she could be happy with Lucas because she knew she wasn't a good friend.

* * *

''Hey''. Lucas walked up to Riley in the parking lot and kissed her. ''So...'' She sighed to. ''Ready for school?'' He took her hand and they walked in together like always. But this was feeling wrong. Them still doing this. All day they were together. Lucas knew at his age he should be able to breakup with Riley without a second thought. But looking at her smile and Laugh and thinking about her make it hard. The first thing she'd ever said to him. The first time they were alone together, and now were the best moments of his life. But he had to do this for the sake of all his friendships. She stopped him when he was about to walk her home and she kissed him.

* * *

''We need to breakup''. She said. '' We can't do this anymore.'' She said. ''We're loosing all our friends''. He hugged her she had figured it out before him.

''I know''. was all he said back. ''But I like you Riley, I can't hurt you. Are you sure about this?'' he asked. ''We don't have to''. She nodded.

''Yes we do''. She kissed him on the cheek. They had go to her house. ''Bye Lucas.'' She said. ''See you at school''. He wouldn't be walking her tomorrow. Maya would. He smiled softly. Until she shut the door. Both of them stood there for a good five minutes. Then began to cry until they both went to sleep that night but this was the right thing. But it felt wrong. When Riley woke up the next Morning she had breakfast with Maya. Who was happy and not even thinking about how upset Riley was because she had her best friend back. Now she was the one in love.

''Ready for school Riles?'' She asked. ''I can't wait for you too meet Conner''.

''Sure''. Riley picked up her bag. ''Not really but sure.''


	13. Chapter 13

Riley and Maya were sitting together in a booth Maya didn't think she should be glad Riley and Lucas broke up. But she was she had her best friend back. Kind of. Riley was sitting mopeing about her and Lucas's breakup. She had tried everything to make her friend feel better but none of it was working at all. So she did the only thing she could. ''Riley do you want t go shoppping?''

''No''. She said.

''Sleepover?''

''No''.

''How bout a double date with me and Conner''. She looked Maya in the eye.

''No''.

''You are such a buzz kill lately''. Maya said. ''What is it with you''. Riley got up and walked out of the resurant. Cory sat down with her.

''That was harsh.'' He commented. ''I mean they just broke up''. Maya sighed she was just trying to snap her friend out of it she was doing the best she could but she didn't know how to help her. She was starting to know less and Less about her friend as this year went by. Normally she would know just how to help Riley.

''Cory, I feel like I don't even know my own best friend anymore''. Maya said. ''Normally I would know just how to help her. At home, we have a open window policy my window is open whenever Riley needs to come in. Hers is always open too''. Corry nodded.

''I know how that is I have the same thing with Shawn. Most of the time though_''

''Shawn needs your window open more then you need his''. Maya smiled. ''Yeah I know all about that too''. She stood up and went to walk away.

''Maya''. She stopped and turned around again.

''My windows open for you too''. She smiled.

''Do you think i'm a bad friend?''. She asked. ''Like really?'' He stared at her.

''Eveyones a bad friend in someway''. He explained. She sighed Mr Matthews always knew what a friend was. ''But we learn soon enough.'' She knew he sounded older then he normally would.

''See ya around Matthews''. She said turning around to follow Riley and try to apoligize for her stupid Comments. When she caught up to Riley she took her friend by the arm. Riley just stood there looking as if she had been crying.

''I'm sorry''. Was all Maya said. ''I'm just happy to have my friend back. But honestly Riley you need to snap out of it.''

''Why?'' Riley asked.

''Riley your becoming kind of boring''. Riley just turned and walked away and Maya stood there not being able to believe she had just said that. But It was true her friend was becoming a person she didn't know ever since they wond up here. Riley walked down the hall as fast as she could just wanting to get away from school.

''I can't believe I just said that''. She said to Cory as he walked up to her. ''Whats happening to me Cory?'' She asked. ''Why am I being so mean all the sudden?'' She leaned against the wall sighing. ''I need to make this better Cory but I don't know how''.

''Maya I wouldn't recommend_'' She cut him off.

''I'm going to find her a new boyfriend!''

''Maya didn't you guys fight all year because Riley had a boyfriend and you didn't?'' But Maya wasn't listening, She crossed her arms. ''Does common sense not exist, with you?'' Cory asked.

''This is the best Idea I've ever had.'' She said smiling. Cory just rolled his eyes. ''Cory your not the only smart one, Riley's not the only smart one''. She walked away holding her books. ''I got to go''. She was smiling.

* * *

''Double date?''

''No''. Lucas had spent the last hour trying to get girls to stop asking him out. And trying to tell Shawn he didn't want to go out with anyone. ''I just want to be left alone''.

''To sulk? I don't think so man''. Shawn took his arm. ''Your young, live a little''. Lucas sighed and stood up even though he didn't want to. ''You have to go on another date.''

''Shawn i'm really not in the mood''. He explained. ''Riley's the only one I want to date and now shes gone''.

''Shes not gone, you two just aren't together anymore''. He explained. ''look Eric asked me to go out with his girl friends cousin.''

''Why you? What about Cory?'' Lucas asked.

''Eric said he couldn't go''. Lucas thought that was bullshit but he shook his head.

''I'm not going''. Lucas explained. ''I'll only go with Riley''. Shawn looked at the boy he really did seem upset. ''So you can stop trying to make me go''. Shawn sat down.

''Dude your young your not meant to be with only one girl''. Shawn explained. ''Date like me''. Lucas eyed him that would work he didn't want to ruin his reputation.

''Go out with a new girl every night. Shawn you've never gone out with a girl you really did honestly like and care about. Loosing her sucks''. Shawn sat there for a while still trying to reason with him. But Lucas was still in his slump of being depressed and upset. He didn't think he would ever feel better about this and he didn't think Riley would either. Was this really the right thing? He simply shrugged ''Fine. Sign me up''. He was going on a Date with some girl he didn't know, on a double date with Eric and his girlfriend. This was going to go fabulously.

''You''ll have fun, trust me''.

''Yeah, I'm sure''. He rolled his eyes. ''Shawn, I'm not sure about this.''

* * *

''Cory, do you think i'm boring?'' She asked. ''Ever since Lucas and I broke up, it seems like everyone seems to think that I'm some boring kid''. She explained. Just then Maya and her stupid boyfriend Conner walked up to them with a friend.

''Riley, your going on a date!'' Maya said. ''This is Kevin, he's Conner's best friend''. Riley looked at Maya.

''What are you two doing?'' She asked. ''You know I said I didn't want to do this Maya''. She smiled at Kevin who didn't seem too eager either. But she rolled her eyes at him and he returned it clearly Conner was forcing this on him as well.

''You need this Riley, Shawn agrees with me, Kevin just lost his girlfriend too''. Riley could bond with him on that but she really didn't feel like doing this. But she just nodded it wasn't like Kevin wanted this either. So it wasn't like they were going to end up together anyways she just nodded.

''Nice to meet you Kevin''. She said. ''I'm sure we'll have a blast''. He just nodded. Little did she know Lucas and her had both just set a date for the very same day this wasn't going to go well they both would know this by the end of the date.

''I'm feeling just like you about this whole date thing''. He told her. ''Can't wait''. He winked at her. So he was into this? And he thought she was she just watched as he walked away and Maya gave her a thumbs up.

''Your going to love this, I totally fell for Conner when I thought that I was never going to get over Farkle and Amanda being together. I fell for Conner!'' Riley stared at her.

''Farkle and Amanda bothered you?'' Riley asked. ''Why?'' She already had a idea, but she thought neither of them ever really liked Farkle in that way, Maybe they just liked him because they'd realized how much they cared for him and how he always said picking one of them would hurt the other. She always thought Farkle needed is ego cut down a little when he said this until she realized how true this was.

''I don't know, I don't but it did''. She said. ''But i'm over it all now, I gotta go''. She walked to class and for once Riley was speechless. Maybe one of them did have feelings for Farkle.

* * *

''So Riley, how many boyfriends have you had?'' She looked down at her hands.

''Just Lucas''. She smiled. ''We broke up''. She explained.

''He dumped you?'' Riley shook her head.

''We just broke up''. She said. ''It doesn't matter, can we talk about something else?'' Riley asked. ''I'm still getting over it.''

''My girlfriend and I broke up yesterday, Conner just decided for me. I'm really not into this Riley''. She nodded and smiled.

''I know how you feel''. She sighed. ''Our friends sort of forced us into this didn't they?'' She turned her head and walking through the door, was Lucas with a girl a really pretty girl, he had moved on so fast, what was wrong with him? They had agreed that they didn't know how to Date without loosing time with their friends.

''They did, and I don't think its fair.'' She said. ''I'm heartbroken and Maya doesn't seem to care about it at all and she's my best friend''.

''I agree, Riley if it wasn't to soon, I'd really like to date you''. He told her. ''Just not right now, you know?'' Riley nodded. ''So can we be friends?''

''Of course I'd love to be friends''. She told him. ''What now?'' She asked.

''Wanna play pool?'' She nodded but she couldn't keep her eyes off of Lucas and that girl. To be honest he didn't look like he was having fun at all but she smiled at Kevin and tried to forget about her ex boyfriend. ''Riley?'' She looked up at him.

''Sorry.'' She laughed nervously.

''There's roller coaster opening, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go''. She stared at him. ''Just as friends.'' she sighed roller coasters had been her and her dads thing and to be honest she didn't want to, it made her feel homesick. But she nodded maybe doing this would make her feel less homesick.

''I'd love that, really''. She smiled at him and he smiled back that was when Lucas spotted them from across the room.

* * *

They were sitting so close and the way he was looking at her, was the way he looked at her, or the way he felt when he looked at her. She was smiling at him, she was smiling so big bigger then she had since they broke up. ''Lucas''.

''I'm sorry you were saying?'' He turned to face the girl. Eric and his girlfriend weren't paying any attention to them, but when he saw Shawn walk in he stood up. ''I can't do this i'm sorry''. He stood up. ''You go, I just can't she's not Riley''. He turned to her. ''I'm sorry''. He said. ''You'll like Shawn better anyway, he talks''. Shawn grabbed him by the arm.

''Lucas wait.''

''No Shawn, you forced me into this okay? I didn't want to do it and I was doing find until Kevin came in with her!''' He yelled. ''Look at her she looks way to happy.''

''She's moved on, shes seeing other people, like you should_''

''No Shawn, you don't understand''. He cut him off. ''I can't move on right now.'' With that he walked upstairs Riley only turned around when Lucas was leaving and she wanted to follow him but she didn't. Tomorrow she would prove to Maya that she was done sulking over Lucas. Shawn was looking between the two of them as Lucas stormed upstairs. When he got up stairs Conner and Riley's little boyfriend were standing by the door.

''So what do you think of her?'' Conner was asking.

''Shes a really nice girl Conner but her and I just are not ready to date again''. He explained. ''You guys sort of just set up because we're your best friends''. He sighed. ''But her and I are going on that new Roller coster.''

''Are you crazy?! That thing is supposed to be really dangerous''. Lucas narrowed his eyes. '' What do you think your doing?'' He sighed.

''Come on if it was really that bad they wouldn't be opening it, besides how stupid do you think I am?'' He crossed his arms and walked away. Lucas began to feel worried so this kid was going to put Riley in danger?

''Dude_'' Kevin just walked away. And Lucas sighed he walked down the stairs where Riley was standing.

''Riley you can't go on that Roller Coaster''. He said. ''Its not safe''.

''Lucas, your not my boyfriend anymore, i'll be fine okay?'' She walked upstairs. ''Kevin and I are just friends, okay?'' She walked away and Lucas stopped Kevin from walking.

''What do you think your doing?'' Lucas asked. ''If your trying to get her to like you or something this is not how you do it''. He said.

''Lucas stop it I know your jelo_''

''I'm worried about her safety!'' Lucas yelled.

''Your really serious about this.'' Kevin said stopping. ''You really care for her.'' He said. ''Well don't worry i'll look out for her''. Lucas stood back as Kevin left Lucas decided he had to do something.

* * *

Riley was sitting by her window in her room. To be honest she was seeing adds on tv and was starting to rethink doing this. But she had to prove to Maya that she was over Lucas. ''Riley you don't have to do this to prove a point''. Hallie was telling her. ''If Maya doesn't believe you then she doesn't believe you''. She was sitting on Riley's bed.

''I have to do this''. Riley said. ''Kevin wouldn't take me if it wasn't safe''.

''You hardly know him Riley, Lucas is your best friend''. Lucas was her best friend? Maya was supposed to be her best friend... but that was still on the rocks. ''He's just trying to protect you''.

''I have to do this''. She said shaking her head. ''Its the only way.'' Hallie sighed but left muttering something like how stupid seventh graders are.

* * *

''You ready for this?'' Kevin asked.

''I don't want to die''. Riley sighed. ''Are you sure this is safe?'' She asked thinking about Lucas's face when she told him what she was going to do. She trusted him a lot she trusted him so much that she didn't want to do this anymore. ''Because I'm not so sure''. She wasn't so sure of anything anymore.

* * *

''MAYA!'' Maya sighed getting up and opening her bedroom window.

''Go through the door ranger rick, they're going to think that you and I are doing something.'' She said crossing her arms. ''I can't afford that, I have a boyfriend''. She didn't say a thing about the adults next door but he just shook his head.

''You need to tell Riley not to do this!'' He said. ''Its not safe!''

''Calm down Cowboy, I have no clue what your're talking about''. She said.

''Riley's going on the roller Coaster with Kevin''. Maya looked at him blankly.

''And your jealous...'' She smirked. He sighed frustrated.

''No i'm not! I'm worried about her''. Maya sighed.

''Lucas they wouldn't open the ride if it wasn't safe''. She said calmly. ''She'll be fine''. Maya said. ''Even i'm not worried''. She sat on the bed. ''You need to figure out if your worried for Riley or that you'll never get over her.'' She said. ''I set her up with Kevin so she could do that''.

''No you did that because she was cramping your style''. He accused. ''I know because I heard Conner talking to Kevin, you two were more worried about your relationship, then your best friends. Thats why Riley and I broke up''. Lucas explained. ''Farkle's outside he's going to help me talk sense into her and you coming or not?'' Maya looked at him.

''I've been a bad friend.'' She replied. '' but we don't need to stop her''. Maya said. ''I'm not going, your in denial Lucas.'' He sighed if he wanted to help Riley he would have to do it on his own he wanted to do it on his own. But when Lucas left Maya stayed behind she just sat there thinking, then she took out her phone, Riley had done this f or her and now she had to do it for Riley, break up with her boyfriend.

* * *

Riley was standing there in line when a young blonde came running up to them. ''Kevin what are you doing?'' She said taking her hand. ''This isn't safe or rational''. She turned to Riley. ''And you have got someone really worried about you, you both need to get out of Line and come with us''. She looked at the girl behind her came Maya.

''Don't do this, please''. Maya said. ''Your not boring, your not a buzz kill, your getting over a major heartbreak, you broke up with Lucas for me and I should've realized that''. She smiled. ''Thats why I broke up with Conner, he was taking me from you, your right we are to young to be dating or know what we're giving up when we do it, I shouldn't have forced you, WE shouldn't have forced you two to go on a date. It wasn't fair or right, I think i've been listening to Shawn for too long''. She added. ''Come with me?'' Riley smiled at Kevin and he nodded. Maya took her hand and together they walked off.

''Riley you can't_'' Lucas stopped and smiled at Maya. ''You did the right thing''. He said.

''You taught me what was right''. She gave Lucas a smile back. ''Nice work Lucas, you were right again''.

''You called me Lucas''. Was all he said in return.

''I know your name''. Maya replied. ''Always have always will, Cowboy''. He just smiled the game went on.

''You were right too.'' He said glancing at Riley, I have something to work on too. I'm sorry I let my feelings get in the way Riley''. He said. ''I don't want to loose you as a friend.'' Riley gave him a hug.

''I have some things to work on too''. She replied. ''We all do''. She took her friends by the arms and they walked back to Riley's place down the line, leaving the other morons behind. Lucas and Maya shared a smile over Riley's shoulder.

''Thank you''. Maya mouthed. Lucas just nodded and smirked at her.


	14. Chapter 14

Lucas and Farkle were sitting at the lunch tables doing homework and watching Shawn with a girl. Just once he wanted to see Shawn strike out with a girl. So that he would know what its like to be a real human being. Although Lucas had never been rejected himself and didn't know what it was like to be Rejected by a girl you liked. If anyone knew it was Farkle he had two.

''Look at him over there, he can get any girl he wants, I can't even get one''. Farkle commented. ''Riley and Maya just don't want me''. Lucas shook his head personally he thought Maya might want to, but he didn't say anything because he wasn't sure Maya even knew it yet as long as he still had his Riley things were all ok and he was glad they were right now, because he liked her more then any girl he ever would.

''Don't worry dude, you'll find someone''. He lightly punched Farkles shoulder still watching Shawn with the girl. Man Shawn had the good life with the girls and she wasn't bad looking. But then she walked away, and Lucas knew right away something was wrong as she waved at Lucas he was wondering what was going on. ''Hi Jill...'' he said in a tone that should tell her he wasn't interested. ''What's up with you''. Jill sat down next to him as close as she could get and Lucas moved a little bit.

''I can't go out with Shawn''. She said.

''Why?'' He asked her. ''I mean he's a little... Shawn's not the type for long term but everyone knows that you shouldn't have said yes if you weren't sure you wanted to go out with him.'' He somehow felt the need to defend Shawn because she was misjudging him.

''I am sure, My parents... really don't like Shawn... anyone who lives in the trailer park is dead to them. They still aren't fond of you and Maya even if you don't live there anymore.'' It was the whole trashy foster kid thing but he didn't say so.

''Thank God, I hate that place, its vile''. He shut his eyes hoping Shawn hadn't herd him. ''But there's no problem with the people who live there Jill. Well most of_ the majori_ .'' He sighed it was getting harder and harder to defend the trailer park. ''Ok the Trailer park sucks and so do most of the people who live there, but Shawn's one of the good ones, people like him are going to make a good life for themselves''. He told her he would be a writer Lucas knew this because Riley had told him .

''Tell that to my parents''. With that she stormed out and Lucas watched her go, so she wasn't a snob she was scared of her parents. He watched Shawn go and he didn't know what to do or say about any of this. He almost followed her but didn't Jill needed help standing up to her parents. ''I can't ruin our family's reputation over Shawn it wouldn't be right or fair to my parents.''

''What a snobby family''. Farkle commented.

''Leave Jill out if it, its her parents not her''. Lucas told him. ''Come on lets go.'' He took Farkles hand and Riley and Maya walked up to them he put his arm around Riley but then took it off after she gave him a look and he shrugged he couldn't figure out any of this friend vs boyfriend thing anymore.

''What happened?'' Riley asked.

''Jill doesn't want to go out with Shawn because of his life''. He explained. ''Shawn's really upset.'' Lucas bit his lip looking over at Jill who seemed really upset he walked over to her.

''Jill, you have to stand up to your parents. Not just for Shawn but for yourself. '' He said. ''If you don't, they'll be able to control you your whole life and you've already grown up believing people like Shawn are low life's''.

''Lucas, i'm fine I will be fine''. She smiled at him. ''Thank you for caring. But I'm fine, Shawn's a low life I'm sorry but he is and the sooner you realize the sooner you can dump him''. She jogged away, and Lucas watched her and he stood there confused out of his mind ok she didn't like Shawn but call him a low life, if she was a guy he would have lost it and hit her.

* * *

Maya and the others, were walking home she was sitting down on her normal part of the trailer park. ''What are you doing here?'' She looked up.'' She knew he would come they all did but they were waiting outside the park she was the only one who could do this. She stood up she wasn't able to see him very well in the dark.

''Hello to you too Shawn''. She said. ''I heard about Jill''. She commented. ''Don't let it bother you''. He started to say something. ''Yes I understand, people don't normally want to hang out with someone who's mother works in a diner and is a failed actress and whos power is shut off at least once a month. Then you Got people Like Cory and Riley, perfect parents, perfect house perfect everything. Someone once told me that it doesn't matter, that he understood but I didn't believe him. I do now.'' She stood up. ''Night curfew''. She walked away sometimes Shawn Drove her nuts with his drama. And he didn't follow her he just watched her leave and she sighed.

''Are you okay?'' Riley asked. ''How did it go with Shawn?'' Maya shrugged.

''I don't think I got through yet''.

_''Maya its night time its dark to be drawing''. Maya looked up at Shawn. ''Its lighter out side then in my apartment, city shut off my power again. Is my mother away again?'' He nodded. ''What happensin the fall? When your break is done when you have to leave again?''_

_''Maya if I have to LIVE with you, I will. Cory and Topanga's apartment is there for me when I need it just like I am for you if your mom just one day decides not to come back you don't even need to move I'll move._

_''hey pauper want some bread''. She sighed as some of the other kids from school walked by and Shawn watched them leave. She looked at Shawn._

_''See Shawn all because my power went off and the only reason I can afford a phone is because of your best friend they won't leave me alone''. She said. ''I'm poor i'm a low life''._

_''A low life doesn't have friends like you do, they don't have your personality. '__'I lived in a trailer park, Maya I felt this way, don't let it get to you''._

_''You don't understand!'' She said._

_''I do Maya it'll get better for you one day i'll make sure of that''. He told her. '' Lets got to Riley's house okay?'' She nodded and they walked back inside._

''You will, we always get through to one another, we can get through to Shawn.'' Lucas said. ''Maya he always gets through to you, if only we could tell him that''.

''That would make things better, if he knew he grew up to help someone like me.'' She said. ''That he's not a low life never was never will be''.

''But we can't we could but it wouldn't be good''. They walked home together. They dropped one another off and soon it was just her and Farkle.

''Why do you have so much faith in me when. I don't have any faith in myself?'' She asked him. ''I don't understand that.'' She didn't she really didn't this was bothering her.

''Maya I've said this before, I've know you and Riley since first grade, I know both of you sometimes I know both of you better then yourselves.'' He said. She smiled how could she never have realized what Farkle was like, and how he was deeper then she thought. How the love he felt for them was real?

''I think your right''. Maya nodded. ''And thats how I feel about Shawn right now''.

* * *

The next Day Lucas and the others were standing by the lockers after class. Now they needed to go look for a book in the Libaray, but right now, they were waiting to see what happened to Shawn he hadn't been in Riley and Lucas's homeroom. ''Guys!'' Riley sighed when Shawn and Cory walked up to them.

''Are you okay? Why weren't you in first Period?'' Lucas asked him.

''I had a conflict''. He replied.

''What were you doing?'' Cory asked him.

Wait for it. Wait for it. Shawn replied.

''Oh no...'' Farkle said. They all just rolled they're eyes and headed to the library but were stopped.

''Not that way. The lower hallway's flooded.'' Riley's mouth dropped open and she looked at her friends.

''But we have to get to the library.'' She complained.

''Right now, Miss Matthews, the library is only accessible by canoe.'' Mr Feeny replied.

''What happened?'' She glanced at Shawn.

''We're sinking! Janitor Bud, get your big mop!'' Mr Feeny rushed away and they all just stood there.

''You?'' Lucas asked him.

''I also freed the rats in the biology lab. Get this I turned all the clocks ahead 12 hours.'' Lucas rolled his eyes.

''naturally I'm impressed and all, but what do you think you're doing?'' Cory asked him

Just giving you good stuff for your bio. A mild-mannered youth until seventh grade, Shawn realized he was nothing but trailer trash, so he blew up the entire school.'' Maya realized what this was about so she spoke up.

''Shawn... don't''. Was all she said.

''Well I forgot about her didn't I''.

''No you didn't Shawn you still listened to her''. Maya voice going up. ''This isn't about her is it?''

''No, this is about me being who I am. Jill did me a favor. She showed me where I stand with all the Jills of the world.'' Maya stared at him.

''Shawn... come on''. She replied. ''Please don't''. She was seeing the person she looked up to most doing something she knew was wrong. He just looked at her then walked away when Harly and he gang walked in she simply turned around and followed Shawn she wasn't going to leave him alone, she just had to bring back her Shawn the Shawn who helped her.

''I guess you heard about all the stuff I've been doing around the school, huh? '' He asked and Maya crossed her arms looking at them.

''Why? What did you do, color outside the lines?''.

''That's a good one. Color outside the lines.'' She couldn't keep track of who was saying what she just wached shawn that was it"

''Listen, squeak, we ain't impressed with your piddly little monkeyshines.''

''Yeah, when you got something they can wrap a grand jury around, then give us a jingle.'' She didn't even try to pull Shawn back with her she just backed up and stormed away this was not something she was dealing with.

''Maya, Maya!'' She pulled her arm away from Riley's hand and then went in the bathroom to cry. This was hard on her she didn't know why because this life path wasn't the one Shawn took but he wouldn't listen to her, he always listened to her.

* * *

The next day Maya was standing by her locker when Shawn walked up to her. ''You finally come to your senses?'' She asked him. ''Finally realized who you are?'' She slammed her door shut trying to let him know how she felt.

Yes! I'm trailer trash, I always will be Cory and I will end up not being friends in the future.'' Maya slammed her locker door again. ''Are you okay there?''

''Shawn! Thats stupid!'' She said. ''You guys will always be friends''. She said this calmly she sighed.

''Yeah about that... Do you want to hang out with us?'' Maya stared at him blankly.

''Cory's top society so are the others people like us don't belong with them.'' Her heart dropped to her feet. ''Come on Maya its where your going to end up, why not get there now?''

''What is the matter with you?'' She asked. ''Shawn i'm not a low life and you have no right to say that to someone!'' She shouted. ''You think your a low life so what?'' She stood back. ''Your not. I know what a low life is, its not you, people like Harely are going to end up in schools mopping floors for the rest of their lifes and only then will they realize the damage they've done!'' She turned on her heels and walked away. ''I'm done with you Shawn Hunter, or this Shawn Hunter, come back to me when your the Shawn I know.'' She turned around and walked away the others following her. Lucas stepped foreword.

''I'll hang out with you''. He said.

''What?'' Shawn said. ''No your Mr perfect.'' If only they all knew.

''You think you know me Shawn, just look at the person I was before I met my friends. The person my friends don't know and never will and if I was him I still am him may as will accept that now. Come on, lets go''.

''Lucas man...'' Shawn said stepping back.

''Lets go''. He cut Shawn of and Shawn just followed after him and Lucas just glanced back at his friends, Shawn had never seen Lucas like this and frankly is was scaring him a little. ''Shawn I'm like you now''. was all he said. ''A nothing''.

''Lucas dude, you know this is wrong and this isn't you''. Lucas shook his head.

''Look who's talking.'' Was his reply. '' Huh Shawn?''

* * *

Riley watched this going down Lucas turned around and gave her a thumbs up, he had this she had to know he had this and she nodded Nervously. ''Your scaring Riley''. Shawn said.

''Your Scaring Cory and don't seem to care so why should I?'' He said as they walked out to the parking lot. He glared up at Harly and down at his feet was he really doing this? Was this really something he should do? He sighed as Shawn talked to Harly.

''What's with you?'' Lucas realized he wasn't talking to him but another kid. ''Huh kid?'' Shawn and Lucas stood back.

''Harly...''. Lucas said. ''...Don't'' He clenched his teethe feeling his face going red with anger. ''This kid is a innocent bystander''. He said. ''Don't push him around''. He was talking about Shawn too. ''He doesn't deserve this no one does, your nothing but a bully''.

What did you just say?" He asked. "Your thirteen kid, mess with me and you'll be on the ground". With all the strength he could, he pushed him against the car. Behind him, Shawn was backing away slowly.

" I may not look it, but I'm just as strong as you, I have a fair chance with you, if you wanna go, lets go".

"Lucas don't". Shawn said. " You'll get yourself expelled ".

" Shut up Shawn". He needed to get Sawn away from him. "I need to do this.'"

"Why because, your not at your old school? Do you not care?" He did care. "You want this to follow you around forever?'

" He's a nothing Lucas". Lucas slammed him harder.

"Don't use that word with me".he said fuming. " It won't turn out well well for you". Shawn did the only thing he could. He pulled Lucas off Harly. None of that stung Shawn he just needed to Hetalk Lucas out of this. "Shawn what was that?'

" That was me saving your butt, what are you thinking?" He asked. "That guy isn't you".

" It is, or it was before I moved to New York. " Lucas explained. "I can't let him do this to you Shawn". He was going to get himself thrown out of school for him? Shawn knew there was a point in time where Lucas hated him. Shawn couldn't let him be around Harly he would get hurt or expelled.

"Go". Was all he said. Lucas just stood there. " Go'. He repeated repeated. Lucas walked away, Shawn stood there Shaken, what was that? Shawn simply walked back into the building.

"Your back I see". Maya said.

" Yeah just for now, sorry about what I said really I'm the only one who's a nothing,lets go". He said.

"Are you okay?"Maya asked. " You look like you just saw a ghost".

"I'm find". He looked over at Lucas who just gave him a nod. Lucas was sitting on the bench alone.

" Mr Friar". Mr Turner sat down next to him. "You alright?" Lucas looked at him blankly. "I saw you out in the parking lot".

" I don't have a good past, I should be in the eighth grade ". Nineth actually, but whatever.

"I was noticing that." Mr Tuner said. "So was Mr Feeny".

" I got in a fight, I've tried to be good, but I just can't stand it when someone s trying to hurt one of my friends"

"I get it, you've done good Lucas". Shawn was standing beside him. " They wanted me to like hit you or something".

"And".

" I can't do it, we're friend's ". Lucas smiled.

" We are, or I wouldn't have just almost gotten expelled again for you". Lucas explained. "I'm not perfect Shawn".

" I know, anger problems are commen". Lucas smiled and shook his head.

"Just promise me one thing". He said " Don't tell anyone, tell Cory if you want but no one else, I'll tell the others on my own time just not now". Shawn nodded.

"I won't say a world". He promised. " Hey you never thought you were a low life!" Shawn said suddenly. "You were just looking out for me!"

" I just dont want them, to be afraid of me". He explained. "And yes, I'm smart like that."

"They won't and Lucas? Thanks, this time, I didn't need Maya to snap me out of it, I needed you". Lucas just smiled.

" I'll be there next time too". He said and they got up and went class together. Lucas was getting close to other people and he couldn't be happier about it.


	15. Chapter 15

Riley was doing her homework sitting in her room she had been thinking. How much longer would they be able to keep their secret? She needed to tell someone. They had to tell someone they needed help she was saying it she needed help. ''Hi Riley''. Riley looked up, Hally. could she trust Hally? She looked at the wall.

''Hi Hally''. She replied. ''What do you need?'' She asked, no she couldn't tell Hally. The girl sat down next to her on the bed.

''I know who you are Riley.'' Riley glanced up at her. ''Your from the future''. Riley dropped her pencil and slammed the door shut not even denying it.

''How?'' She asked. ''How do you possibly know about it?'' She asked. Just then the door bell rang. Hally looked out the window of Riley's room.

''Its your little boyfriend''. She said.

''Lucas and I are just friends''. Riley replied. ''And you have to promise you won't tell anyone''. Hally shugged.

''I have no reason to''. She replied. ''But tell me, what's the future like''. Riley shook her head.

''Not telling''. She said. ''It might cause issues.'' She stood up.

''How did you even find out?'' Hally shook her head.

''Tell me about the future and i'll tell you how I know''. She crossed her arms. And Riley just shook her head.

''I guess I don't need to know''. She said Riley turned around her friend was standing at the door.

''Hi Riley''. Riley smiled at Lucas and they sat down on the bed together Hally just rolled her eyes turning to walk away. ''Whats up?'' Riley got up and shut the door turning around she sat back down.

''Hally knows about us''. Riley said. ''She always has since she first met me''.

How the Heck did she find out?'' Lucas said. ''I know you didn't say anything to her, but how would she know?'' Riley shrugged and shook her head sitting back on the bed even more.

''I don't know, she wouldn't tell me, all she would tell me, is that she's known for a long time''. Riley replied.

''That's strange''. Lucas said. ''Maybe this'll be fine though.''

''She promised she wouldn't say anything''. Riley replied. ''Maybe she can help us''. Riley was somewhat relieved, she didn't have this secret out in the open with any of the others. ''Maybe this won't be so bad, but what if she tells someone Lucas now I don't feel like I can trust her.''

''Me either, lets talk to the others about this''. He replied. ''Then we'll sort it all out''. He assured her she let him hug her and put his arm around her.

''Can you walk me to school? Maya called, she's going to be late''. Riley explained. ''Just as friends of course''. She shrugged.

''I'd love too''. He replied. ''Lets get going''. They smiled at one another and they walked together with ease for the first time since the breakup. And they both couldn't be happier about it. ''So about last nights history notes, what are yours?'' Riley giggled and smirked at him.

''You can see them, but no copying''. She said. ''I worked really hard on it''.

''You always do''. He said. ''Just like Topanga''. He said. ''Lets go''. She smiled at him and they walked to school together, Riley hoped Maya would be here tomorrow to pick her up.

* * *

Maya was sitting at school trying to do her homework, but she had always had trouble in school and now she still had no one to help her with her homework. So she was struggling she had so many tests coming up and she wasn't ready. She sighed there were so many times she'd wanted to look up the answers online. Of course she didn't have a way to do so she could but it would take forever. If she hadn't left her school work to do till the last second then she would've been OK she was telling herself.

They'd all learned how to live with out internet and phones surprisingly. But right now she just wanted help with her homework. She look at her graded school work. C plus. ''What am I going to do?'' she was thinking of finding someone to help her with her math test. But when she couldn't find anyone she just happened to be sitting next to one of the smartest math students in the world. she was about to ask Amanda for help but then she realized this was a test and she didn't have time. So she just sat there looking at her answers and by the time she was done Maya was sure she had aced this test. She stood up when the bell rang and handed the teacher paper. ''Hi Maya''.

''Oh hi Amanda''. Amanda smiled at her.

''Look I hope you and I are cool after the whole Farkle thing''. Maya narrowed her eyes.

''What Farkle thing?''' She asked.

''Me dating him when you obviously like him. I see the way you two are together''. Maya sighed she didn't want to do this when she had just copied off of Amanda's test and now Amanda was being so nice to her.

''Farkle liked me and I love him, as a friend''. She shrugged. ''He's in love with Riley too.''

But he has special feelings for you, kind of like you care about Lucas and he cares about you, but he's crazy about Riley still''. Maya knew this, the bell rang.

''Nice talk Amanda, I gotta go, see you later''. She stood up and walked down the hall Amanda knew her so well. So much more then she knew herself, this was bad and she had messed up but was this worth loosing her good grade and Amanda's trust? Why had she done this? God she was a horrible person she was going to get in so much trouble. Spotting her friends Maya went and stood across from them. ''Hi guys.'' She said and they all began to talk, but Maya was so far from her friends. She was in her own head and she was so guilty it was already eating her up.

* * *

Riley was sitting at school Hally just had dropped her off, Riley had followed her to homeroom she had to make sure, nothing was ever said about any of the things about them, that Hally now knew. Lucas beside her they couldn't hear what she was telling her friends but it didn't seem like it was anything bad. ''Matthews, Frier, anything interesting?''

''No Mr Turner''. Riley and Lucas stood and faced their teacher.

''No sir''. Lucas answered.

''Then get to class.'' They looked at one another then walked to class together. Riley was feeling nothing but off standing here walking to class with her ex boyfriend. But right now they were all alone this was great for now. But hopefully temptation wouldn't get in the way but she realized they were in the middle of school. So temptation wouldn't get in the way. But then she spotted Hally across the hall she was laughing with her friends and Riley recoiled, and went to homeroom hoping no one would see her. She was never going to be able to rest until this was resolved so when class ended she slipped outside and sat there.

* * *

After lunch Riley didn't show up back at school so Lucas and Farkle were sitting in their next class. ''Where's Riley?'' Farkle asked him and Lucas was wondering the same thing he hadn't seen her for two periods.

''I don't know.'' Lucas stood up. ''She's just gone''. He said. Hally was walking by and Lucas walked up to her. ''Hally where's Riley?'' He asked. ''She never skips Classes, I'm worried about her''. Hally sighed and looked at the floor. She pulled Lucas toward the door and looked to see if anyone was looking but when no one was so she whispered to him.

''Look I was talking to Amanda and her big sister, and I might have told and Riley herd us''. Lucas panicked and almost yelled in her face.

''What is wrong with you?'' He said. ''What the hell? Now i'm screwed we all are. God I need to talk to Riley.'' Lucas turned toward Hally. ''First of all, Maya is going to kill you, second of all Riley's going to be upset for ages.'' He said. ''What am I going to do now Hally?''

''Maya looks really distracted.'' Lucas looked over at Maya on the floor looking like she was about to explode he made another to ask her if s he was okay later. ''You should get to your class''.

''Don't tell me when to go to school!'' Lucas said. ''You've upset Riley, if you think i'm going to class your insane. Then i've got to try to tell Amanda you were lying Amanda's such a loud mouth if I don't convince her this is not true, the whole school will know.'' Lucas walked back down the hall he went to look for his friend because they needed to clean up this mess.

When he went outside Riley was sitting there he sat down next to her. ''I was looking all over for you''. He told her. ''Whats the matter?''

''What if Amanda asks us about the future?'' She asked. ''What do we say?'' Lucas shrugged.

''You know as well as I do.'' He explained. ''We'll just have to see.'' When they were hugging some came and sat down beside them.

''Hi Riley''. It was Topanga. ''Lucas''. She put her arm around Riley. ''I heard Hally, Amanda didn't believe her, I just thought you should know that you two are ok, your covers not blown''. Riley stared at her playing dumb.

''What cover?'' Topanga shook her head.

''It doesn't add up, it never did, your Cory's daughter. I'm not stupid, I figured it out''. Of course she did she was Topanga she was her mother Riley would've found out too. She was just like her mother. ''I've read about it, plus you look like Cory, and Farkle well he looks just like Minkus''.

''Who?''

''Farkles father someone from school, I haven't seen him around her now that I mention it. Its like he's on the other side of the school''. She shrugged. ''They're just the same.''

''They are aren't they.'' Riley said. ''People grow up to be like their parents. I'm like my mother Lucas is like both his parents and Maya... well she's more like her father... or hope to be father. People are afraid of Mrs Minkus.'' She explained. ''She's scary''. She shuttered.

''All I'd like to know is who your mother is''. Riley smiled and shook her head.

''Its better if you don't know you'll be surprised, my parents went through a lot together.'' Riley explained. ''You'll figure it out, your smart''. She grinned. ''And one day i'm going to clue Cory in''.

''What about Shawn?'' Topanga asked. ''Will he find someone?'' Riley nodded.

''He does, he will, just want for it it'll come. I don't know her, I've never met her but uncle Shawn's told me about her.'' Riley said. ''There's people your going to meet that I'm excited to meet because dads told me about them''.

''Am I still in Cory's life?'' Riley nodded. ''And Stuart found someone?'' Riley nodded.

''I grew up with his son''. Riley explained. ''We were six and in first grade I was on the swing when I first met him. He said he'd loved me before we even met''. She smiled. ''I'll never settle for anyone less then Farkle.'' She squeezed Lucas's hand. ''And Lucas.'' They smiled at one another.

''I'd be lucky to have a daughter like you'' Riley smiled.

''I'd be lucky to have a mother like you''. Riley explained. ''But I happen to like the mother I have right now too''. She said she smiled at Topanga if only one day she could tell Topnga who she really was to her.

* * *

Maya walked in to the school the next day, "Miss Heart can we talk?" Maya looked up it was her math teacher. She looked over at her friends and nodded she sighed and sat down in the chair. ''I just wanted to be the one to tell you''. She put a paper on the desk Maya picked it up.

''A plus?'' She said out load. ''I got a A plus''. She smiled now she was a good student. ''Thanks Miss Miller.''

''Your welcome darling You and Amanda are the only ones who passed the tests, you two are the only ones who've been getting all As in my class''. She looked at her hands. Amanda. She looked at the girl beside her Maya smiled at her Amanda gave her a giddy smile.

''Nice work Maya I'm so proud''. She gushed. ''I'm so glad we're able to do this together!''

''Do what?'' She asked.

''Well accept our awards silly!'' Amanda replied. '' This is your first A plus and my tenth, we get to accept awards in front of the class''. She took Maya's arm we'll have to figure out what we're going to wear. Maya would normally be complaining about going shopping, but she was too distracted to complain. She sighed and from the corner of the room Mr Turner was watching her, he knew. He knew. She hoped she would be punished.

''I'll figure something out''. She let Amanda hug her and she sat down under Mr Turners gaze. She didn't know what to do. ''Mr Turner''. She said. ''Its not what you think''.

''How do you know what I think?'' He asked her. ''I don't know anything unless you tell me Maya, come to me if you want to tell me''. He replied. ''I can't fail you unless you tell me the truth if there is a truth.'' Maya looked him in the eyes.

''There is none, I did this on my own''. He looked somewhat disappointed but nodded.

''Good job Maya''. Maya sighed.

''What do I do?'' She said to herself. ''I've never had my grades so high before''. She went to the bathroom to think about what she should do. She stood up when the bell rang and walked to her next class.

''Maya!'' Great it was Mallory. ''I heard you scored an A congrats!'' She was putting on Lip gloss. ''Its so great, I didn't take you as the smart kind''. She replied Maya just looked at her.

''I didn't mean it that way''. Maya rolled her eyes.

''Yes you did, but it doesn't matter''. She replied. ''I agree I didn't think I could do it either.'' She gave her a small smile. She hadn't ahhhh this was getting to be a worse and worse lie she was feeling worse and worse.

''But you did and that's what counts Maya, I'm so happy for you''. Maya just giggled nervously. When Shawn walked by she took that as a escape plan she walked up beside him.

''Shawn!'' She said. ''I have a huge problem, how do I get out school for the next... five years''.

''Die''. Shawn answered. ''It's the only way.'' He shrugged. ''What did you do? Pull a prank, cheat on a test, fake a heart attack...''

''Fake a heart attack?'' Maya stopped walking. ''Shawn what did you do?''

''Doesn't matter, you just need to be smart about it. When it comes to getting out of class, I'm smart''. Maya nodded.

''Thanks so much''. She said. ''I gotta go''. She sped down the hall and out of the school.

* * *

''Riley''. Riley stood outside the house. ''Riley''. Riley looked up. ''I'm sorry''.

''You know you could've blown our cover if Amanda wasn't such a air head''. Riley said. ''It could've gone all over school and I could've been exposed for who I really am!''

''But Riley listen I'M from the future too YOUR future''. She replied. ''I'm a time traveler''. Riley looked at her for a long time.

''You are?'' She asked. ''Do you know how to get home?'' She nodded.

''But I can't, the ring I used was lost someone stole it, meaning that I'll never find it, or get home I've been looking for another way. So I'm in the same boat as you are, sorry kid''. She smiled. ''But I know the only way to get home is lost so that is why I haven't told you''. She explained. ''By the way Amanda no longer has a memory of that because I've taken it away.'' She handed Riley a bag. ''This spray will get rid of any memory that you spray it on. But don't abuse it, you only have so much and if you really want to show people what their future is like or see your own future, call this phone number''. She handed her a paper with a phone number. ''BUT use the spray after.'' She said. ''That's very important you don't want to change history. Or you might not be born that's what happened to Mallory''. She stood up and left Riley standing there.

''Mallory too?'' She called.

''She's older then she looks she had to be aged down''. Riley stood there taking it all in.

''Why?!''

''You don't want to know''. She called over her shoulder.

* * *

Maya was running out of the school parking lot when someone took her by the arm. ''Your not going anywhere, nice try though''. She turned around and gritted her teeth.

''Mr Turner''. She said. ''Hi''. She stood there not knowing what to say. ''I was just_''

''I know''. He said. ''Maya listen, if you ever need help with school, you just need to ask one of the staff to help you find a tutor.'' Maya nodded.

''I cheated on both my tests''. She blurted out. ''Mr Turner I just don't know what to do''. She sat down. ''I had no one back home who helped me with my homework. I just stopped trying''.

''Maya your smart, you are you just don't try hard enough.''. Maya sighed. She smiled and stood up.

''I've got some confessions to make''. She stood up and walked inside the building. Hopefully this would not end as badly as she was sure it would. She had done something else stupid. She was always doing stupid things. She felt herself starting to cry.


	16. Chapter 16

Maya was feeling alone again since being grounded, Riley had been spending every night with Topanga recently since Maya wasn't allowed to have people over. Only Farkle bothered to come see her at night sneaking through her window Riley was saying she didn't want Maya to get in trouble. Part of that was true but Riley was getting close to her mother, all the sudden Maya didn't matter as much as she used to in Riley's life. ''Maya you may hate us now, but this is for your own good, you did something wrong and you need to pay up.'' Maya shook her head and pulled her blanket over her head. ''You have school tomorrow. Remember school, home, dinner, homework, bed''.

''Yeah yeah I got the drill''. She snapped. ''Its not fair but I got it''

''Maya I think you know its fair''. She said. ''I'm not the enemy kid I'm doing the best thing for you''. She said. ''You need to learn from your mistakes.'' Maya had heard all this before.

''Your not my mother I've only spent a few month's with you. I have a mom, I miss my mother''. She said. ''Your not her''. She slammed the door to her room she couldn't believe this. She just couldn't this wasn't fair. Deep down she knew it was fair though. She was starting to question weather she really had feelings for Farkle, she had liked Lucas for a long time if she honest with herself. Maybe she was trying to make herself have feelings for someone that she didn't so that it didn't hurt so much knowing she couldn't ever have Lucas. Or have Lucas and be a good friend. He never looked at Her like he did Riley oh my god. She liked Lucas she sighed. So much for Farkle. She felt tears coming into her eyes.

''Maya''. Riley was crawling through her window. ''I thought I'd come walk you to school''. Maya stood up and smiled at her best friend. ''Because I've been side tracked i'm sorry.'' Maya smiled.

''Its okay little plant''. Maya said. ''Your a good kid.'' Riley smiled. ''Lets go''. They walked towards the door together arm in arm. ''I'm sick having this mother breathing down my neck. Want to go to chubbies after this?''

''Come on lets go, Farkle and I have year book committee.''. She said. ''I figure this year I can stop bad things being said about us.'' Maya smiled.

''Girl your strange get used to it.'' When they got into the school Maya went to Join Cory Shawn and Lucas. Riley met up with Farkle and they walked to the committee together.

''Okay Riley, your job, is to take pictures of people and then we can publish it.'' She said. ''Farkle you do the printing''. She said smiling at Farkle. ''You two are a team, don't forget that''. Riley nodded and they smiled at one another.

''We've always been a team''. Riley said. ''Come on Farkle'''. Topanga watched them go, Farkle was Stuarts son she knew as much, but Riley looked like Cory and acted like Cory, sometimes even Eric. Farkle and Riley had grown up together she saw something in the two of them. She had liked Cory for a long time. Now she had to get a yearbook write up for Cory. But right now she would get Farkle's she needed to get to know Farkle.

''Actually Farkle lets get your interview''. Farkle stayed back and when Riley left he wouldn't take his eyes off the door for the whole thing, and she couldn't think of a most likely for him. Farkle needed his own Category. ''Most likely to be Farkle: Farkle''. She smiled at before he left she smiled at him. ''I'll do Riley's write up''.

''No, i'll do it, I know her more then you.'' He said.

''Oh yeah, like what?'' She asked. ''Tell me what you know that I don't''. she leaned against the desk.

''She likes her smoothies Extra thick so she can eat it with a spoon, her favorite animal is a hippo, she was to nice to tell me she lost the stuffed hippo I gave her when she was in the hospital when she was nine. Her favorite number is 101. She likes the idea of starting over again. She eats the heads off gummy bears first so they don't feel the pain.'' Topanga studied him.

''I know that much about Cory''. Was all she said. ''You know, Steven Gardener has a crush on her''. Steven? Could that be Charlies dad?

''Wow''. He sat down. ''Shes popular with the boys isn't she?'' Topanga smiled. Farkle smiled he had always felt strange about this, yet he hadn't really noticed he knew Charlie just not well.

''More then she knows''. Topanga replied. ''I've got to go interview Cory.'' She winked at Farkle and left and Farkle stopped his dad had, had a crush on Topanga, and he could see why frankly. She was pretty when she was young but Riley, Riley was perfect. Oh and Maya well Maya was perfect to, but he could see her flaws but lately it was hard to See Riley's.

''Hey Weasel do my homework''. Farkle sighed he was used to this. He needed a new personality. This nerd just wasn't him anymore. As he stood out in the hallway and got pushed and Shoved he realized how lost he felt and all of the sudden he didn't like himself. He'd felt like this before but this time it was way more... different. He leaned against the lockers. He needed a change he didn't just want one he needed one he didn't feel like himself. He jumped when Maya slammed her locker door as hard as she could.

''Hi''. Farkle.'' Maya said. ''Hows it going?''

''Great''. He replied. ''You?''

''Horrible''. She slammed her door. ''Nothing but''. People stared at her. But she kept walking.

* * *

''Okay guys yearbook time''. Topanga appeared out of nowhere. ''As you look back at your first year at John Adams, what would you consider your biggest accomplishment and why?''

''Well I think Just staying here is something to be proud of''. Lucas said. ''I mean there are so many times Maya and I have talked about just walking away from here, just the two of us''. Maya smiled at Lucas. But in the end Lucas always said he couldn't leave Riley. While Cory and Shawn babbled on and on Maya just stood there thinking about what she had done that was something to be proud of. ''I mean there's so many''. Cory said.

''Its hard to pick just one''. Shawn added. Even thing one and thing two had had a good year.

''There was the time we_'' Shawn cut Cory off.

''No, that wasn't us''. Shawn had once told them that Cory and him couldn't read each others minds, that was when Maya realized Shawn was lying to give her a confidence boost.

''What about the time we_''

''Also not us''. Best friends in all of exsistance Shawn was right. Her and Riley didn't even have that anymore.

''You guys are the most pathetic students in this school''. Topanga said before storming off in a huff. So now Maya was added in with this. She was right though.

''''Thats a accomplishment''. Shawn said.

''No she's right Shawn''. Maya said. ''I mean Farkle, Riley honor role, Lucas became the schools basketball star. What about us?'' She said. ''Nothing''.

''She's right, I mean the years almost over and I haven't made a name for myself''. Maya had a idea Drake and Josh here were about to come up with another dumb plan.

''I've gotta go''. She said. ''See you later beavis and butthead''. She walked off and sat down in class something she didn't normally do unless she was being dragged, this year at least. ''What Important things have I done this year?'' She muttered to herself. ''Nothing''. She sighed. ''I won't'' She looked over at Lucas it was clear she liked Lucas she had stepped back. They were two other boys looking at Riley. But no one was looking at her. No one ever looked at her. She looked over at Cory and Shawn they were just happy to be together Shawn was ignoring all the girls staring at him. Because Cory was having problems. His mind was on Cory and only Cory. When they were together. When anyone said anything bad about Cory ended up with Shawn's Face in there's. Cory and Shawn's greatest accomplishment? Friendship. She just smiled and turned around doodled in her notebook.

* * *

''Okay Riley, who did you get pictures of?'' Riley sat down on the table with Topanga Her and Farkle were standing beside one another. Farkle putting his pictures on the table. The way they were in sync was appalling. They just looked good together.

''Shawn''. She said. ''He's not a very deep thinker.'' Riley commented. Her uncle Shawn was a very deep thinker it was his job. But she smiled this kid became her uncle Shawn so he was the younger version of her uncle. ''But my uncle Shawn, I always remember him telling me about when he was a kid''. She commented. ''Uncle Shawn and I get along now. He loves me''. She said smiling. ''I used to not think that''.

''Why?'' Topanga asked.

''Because he always avoided me, but we sorted things out''. She smiled. Topanga smiled and changed the subject.

''Whats your yearbook quote?'' Riley thought for a second.

''Everything can be fixed, if you hope it can''. Riley said. ''I for one hope everything can be fixed.''

''You believe that?'' Topanga asked.

''I do''. She nodded. ''I always will. What is yours?''. Topanga sat there Farkle had said that she and Cory should end up together, and she knew they would end up together in the end. That was how she came up with hers:

_''You do your thing, and I'll do mine. You are you, and I am I. And in the end if we end up together, it's beautiful.'' _She looked at Farkle and Riley hoping they would pick up a message. Farkle did she knew it, But Riley, had no clue. But for her it this quote was about Cory and only Cory. When Riley and Farkle were having a moment, but it was rudely interrupted.

''Riley''. Riley turned around. ''Let me walk you home?'' Riley smiled at Lucas, they had this thing between them a first love type of thing. Riley and Maya blind to who they loved. ''Please?'' Riley nodded.

''I'd like that''. Riley answered.

''I think, that that's great quote I hope it happens'' He said.'' _In the bottom of my heart lies a secret which I have never told a soul in the world. There is an image of this person who is dearest to me and closer than anything else.'' _He said. ''I love both the girls but i'm only in love with one of them.'' Topanga smiled.

''I know''. She said. ''It'll happen''. She looked back at Riley walking out the door with Lucas. ''You two grew up together, You know her Farkle, I can tell''. She smiled and picked up her books. ''I'm going to class''. She said. ''See you later.'' He was shoved again by another boy. He wasn't doing another bully's homework and he would be way more cool... Lucas and Shawn cool.

* * *

Maya sat outside the school, she wasn't sure at all what she was doing in life, or where she was going, she was fifteen now and her life was going... not good. How was she supposed to make a name for herself? She looked through her backpack looking for her lunch. But her hand hit something: her cell phone. She picked it up, looking around she opened it. She had thought it would be gone, but it wasn't she opened it, it was telling her this was a dead area. But when she opened her internet tag and started to scroll she realized this was her way to the time she was from. When she opened her facebook page she was horrified.

_Miss you!_

_Please come home soon._

_We miss you guys._

_We're not giving up till we find you._

The last one was from Shawn she felt tears come to her eyes, now she just wanted to go home. She opened her messages and she saw one from Shawn.

_Maya_

_I know that your upset. I just want you to come home to us, even your dad is worried about you. _She typed in a response not knowing if it would get to him or not.

_Shawn_

_If we could get home, we would trust me we're trying here. _ Everything sucked nothing was good. This year had been nothing but horrible.

''Maya''. She stood up. ''What was the best thing that happened all year?'' Topanga was so happy everyone was.

''Nothing''. She snapped.

''Nothing''.

Nothing, try being me''. She snarled. ''Nothing is good!'' People looked at her rolled they're eyes and went back to how, things were before. People were whispering but Maya was to upset to notice.

* * *

_Back home about five months ago._

The phones were blowing up like Crazy as the parents of the four missing kids all gathered into the house. ''We just woke up and he was gone''. Lucas's mother said.''We thought maybe he'd gone back to Texas and we couldn't figure out why, because he loves it here now. It would've made sense ten months ago not now''.

''Well, Shawn called me I've come home to stay now, but its to late''. She looked at Shawn. ''My daughters missing.'' Shawn hugged her close the same way Cory was doing with Topanga.

''Well we know they're all together''. Jennifer said.

''It doesn't make sense''. Cory said. ''They just vanished''. They sat in silence for what felt like forever, they hadn't seen the kids twenty four hours and it felt like it had been forever already.

* * *

Topanga was watching Farkle and Riley, Everyone thought both of them were strange, but they didn't seem to care. Topanga wondered What Riley's parents were like. If there was anyone who knew those two had something, it was her. She liked Cory she had since she was little. She knew they would be together at some point and maybe Riley was there's? Her eyes went over to Maya and Lucas he had sat down with her. She knew who liked one another, who belonged together. Maya didn't look Farkles way once. Riley didn't look Lucas's way once. She knew he cared about those girls. But Riley was special to him. ''You like him''. Riley was behind her. ''You like Cory''.

''How do you know?'' Topanga had already gotten this from Shawn, but it was different when it was Riley. For some reason she couldn't be mad at Riley. ''Because you look at him the way I look at Lucas''. She said. ''The way my mom looks at my dad.'' She put her arm around Topanga. ''You guys have something really good, admit it, if not to me to yourself''. Topanga smiled Riley was smart just like her mom always always said about her.

''Well, I have to say the same to you, you've got yourself a great guy there Riley, don't let him get away''. Riley smiled. ''Tell him how you feel about him.'' Riley smiled at Topanga.

''I know, he's a great guy, I think maybe, its time to give him a chance''. She said. ''Thanks Topanga''. She smiled. ''I'm going to go find him''. Topanga smiled she'd done good in this.

* * *

Maya sat in her room after school she was still holding her cell phone, she had texted Shawn and it had been sent, but he hadn't answered. This could've been the way home. She went online and searched her name. A Magazine article came up. _ Maya Heart is one of the four missing teenagers who eight month's ago, she is known to be slightly troubled. People say she could be the one behind the disappearance. _

''What?!'' Maya dropped the phone how could they suspect her? They knew her. There was a knock at the window, and she sighed and opened it. ''Shawn''. She said as he crawled through.

''Are you ok?'' He asked. ''You seen off, and I know you'd not show up_''

''Why do you think that?'' She snapped. ''You think you know me but you don't!'' She shouted. ''Shawn you've barley known me a year''.

''But you don't see a happy person''. Maya sat down on her bed. ''We've just sort of gotten used to it''. Maya looked worried, is that what everyone thought?''

''Is this what everyone thinks?'' She asked. ''Everyone thinks i'm depressed?'' She said. ''Shawn this is bad''. She said. ''I need to be more like Riley, everyone loves her shes so happy''.

''I think... Maybe your right''. She sighed, it was time for a major change she'd never felt so bad about herself. It wasn't Shawn's fault it was hers she was a downer and she was going to try to be more upbeat. ''Thanks Shawn. ''I needed that. I really do need to be a little more positive''. She smiled.

''Sometimes I feel like i'm the only one who understands you''. He said.

''Sometimes you are''. She said. ''And I like it''. She said he looked at Maya.

''What?'' she said.

''I feel like I've know you before we met.'' He said. ''It sounds stupid_''

''No its not.'' She said. ''You should go before I get in trouble''. She said standing up. ''Thanks Shawn''. She smiled. ''I''m trying to be more happy now''. The next morning when she got to school Topanga met her at the door and Maya was smiling.

''You look much happier''. Topanga said. ''Its refreshing''.

''It is for me too''. Maya replied. She looked up. What they both sawn mad then stop in they're tracks they could see Farkle looking on too they were all looking. Maya's eyes moved to Farkle. Farkle looked like Shawn and Lucas mixed together, girls surrounded him. She would get after him later after Lucas was done with him. Right now she was to focused on what she saw. Riley ran over to them hugging Topanga.

''Lucas and I got back together!'' She screeched. ''Thank you so much!'' She squealed .

''Riley thats not_'' Riley ran off.

''Oops''. was all she said. ''I just messed everything up''.

* * *

''What made you change your mind?'' Lucas asked Riley.

''Topanga, she made me realize... stuff''. She said.

''Stuff?''

''She made me realized your the one who knows me best.'' She replied. ''That of all people your the one I need.'' Maya knew none of this was true and these two were messed up. They kissed again.

''Don't worry it won't last''. Shawn came up behind them''. He said. ''They're just friends''.

''They just don't know it''. Cory added.

''She thinks of him like a brother''. Maya added. ''She'll be heart broken''. They just watched,t his would only end badly.


	17. Chapter 17

Lucas and Riley were sitting in English class it was career day and no one was coming for them. But they were fine with that. Cory's father was talking about his job and neither one of them was listening. They had already done this and it was boring the first time it would be just as boring a second. Lucas was thinking about Farkle, he was acting different and it was scaring him. ''Sorry i'm late''. It was Shawn's dad. ''Actually I was outside having a smoke''. Lucas raised his eyebrows. ''Not indorcing it'' This was already going badly.

''Dad I thought you were going to be out of town''. It sounded to Lucas like thats what Shawn wanted.

''Oh if anybody asks I am''. Riley's eyebrows went up. She turned to Shawn.

''Don't ask''. He said.

''What does your dad do for a living?'' Lucas asked.

''Shh I wanna find out''. Lucas turned to face the front.

''Ok then''. He said to Riley. ''This should be interesting''. He then went on to tell them things Lucas knew for a fact were not true. This was the most interesting thing that had happened all day. Lucas and Riley were listening for once Cory and Shawn were not. Lucas looked out in the hallway and out there was Farkle with two girls. Even SHAWN was in class. He stood up knowing no one would miss him.

''What are you DOING?'' He asked. ''Farkle why are you skipping?'' He took the boy by the arm. ''Are you ok?'' The last time Farkle was missing class he'd been bullied.

''I'm fine, I feel like I just needed a change''. He explained.

''You look like Shawn''. He hissed motioning to his outfit.

''Well, theres three heartthrobs in the school now buddy, get used to it''. Lucas rolled his eyes. ''Farkle?'' Riley appeared beside Lucas.

''No Farkles gone, you will never see him again''. With that Farkle walked off with the girls. They looked at one another. She looked at the year book photo she had in the book. That had come out a week ago.

''Most likely to be Farkle: Farkle.'' She sighed. ''They did it here to''. She said. ''I feel so bad''. She sat down. ''They do that every year. I guess it bothers him''. She explained. ''But I don't get it, Topnga was the one who...'''

''What?'' Lucas asked.

''Do you think we'll get our Farkle back this time?'' He asked.

''Maybe''. Riley said. Next was lunch and when they sat down at they're table, Cory and Shawn were already there.

''Whats the deal with him?'' Shawn asked. ''He doesn't look like Farkle''. Lucas shrugged. ''I mean... thats not him''.

''So you guys did do this?'' Lucas sounded surprised.

''No!'' Shawn said. ''Like I need you and him to compete with''.

''You don't know with him.'' Riley said. ''I'm pretty sure the yearbook took his self esteem down majorly.''

''Hey do you remember when that world series game when that first basemen let that easy ball go right between his legs and he was humiliated in front of the whole world''. Lucas blinked what was he getting at here?

''Yeah''. Shawn replied.

''I envy his son''. Lucas rolled his eyes.

''Come on Cory your dad wasn't that bad, you should have seen my mother last year''. Maya shook her head as she sat down.

''The cantaloupe is your friend?'' Cory answered.

''Ok that part was bad''. Shawn admitted.

''Your dad. he was awesome, everyone loved him and he told great stories''. Maya faced palmed. Why did he think Shawn lived in a trailer park. Thats all Shawns dad had.

''Yeah Stories, thats all he has why do you think we live in a trailer park?'' Shawn said this so causally it made Lucas feel bad for him.

''Listen at least no ones laughing at him''. Lucas sighed.

''Cory its all in your head ''. Riley said.

''Hey Matthews look, i'm eating your dads friend!'' They all rolled they're eyes.

''Where's Farkle?'' Riley asked. Shawn got up rolling his eyes as his father and feeny were going at it.

''I'll be right back''. Lucas said getting up.

''Hey Shawnie, Shawnie's friends''.

''So Dad whats going on?'' Shawn asked.

''Look buddy, did you kiss your mom this morning?'' Maya looked up from her food, this was it.

'_'Hey Maya''. Maya looked up. ''Listen sweetie, i'm going away for two weeks''. Maya looked up._

_''What? Why?'' She asked. Her mother sat down._

_''Your Father he wants to work things out''. Maya froze. ''I want us to be somewhat a family, maybe we can meet his other family''. Yeah Right._

_''Mom why? We've been fine just us''. She said. ''You were only gone a day last time, why can't you do that this time?''_

_''Honey if your dad and I really want to work things out, I need to stay a bit longer''. She explained. ''I'll let you know ok''. maya simply hung up there was no reasoning with her._

Maya poked at her food looking in Shawns direction. She had missed somethings but she caught the general point of this.

''Your mother she took off''.

''Oh just go home and wait she always comes back''. Shawn replied. Maya shut her eyes. Tears coming to them. This was to real.

''Maya''. She smiled and hugged Shawn.

''Where's your mother?'' Shawn asked.

''She took off to see my dad''. Maya said. '' She wants to work things out''. She sat down and Shawn did next to her.

''Just wait she always comes back''. Shawn said.

''This time she took a suitcase''. Maya said. Shawn froze and without words pulled her into a hug.

''She called this morning as said she might be gone for more then two weeks.'' Maya said. ''She's not coming home Shawn, I just know it''.

''It'll get better''. Shawn said. She shook her head.

''You just don't understand''. She said.

''Not that easy, this time she took the house''. Maya looked at her food avoiding eye contact with anyone. ''See thats the problem with having a mobile home... you can move it''.

''Maybe she went to get it washed''. Cory said. Riley rolled her eyes.

''So what are we going to do?'' Shawn asked.

''Well we're going to go after her!'' Maya rolled her eyes THAT would work. ''You still got that keen sense of smell? ''

''Dad I can't just ditch Classes, I mean I can but shouldn't I tell somebody?'' Shawn asked.

''I'll find her we'ere going to go find her''. Shawn said. ''Right now''. Maya stood up.

''Shawn I can't just ditch school''. She said. ''I have to stay''. He hugged her again.

''We'll figure out something okay, I'm not leaving you''. She started to cry into his arms. ''I do understand, more then you know ok, my dad did this to me. It wasn't fair to me and it isn't fair to you''.

She stood up and walked away into the hall this was so hard to watch she just had to get out of here. She began to Run only Riley noticed. ''Maya, this can be fixed, you don't have to worry''.

''No Riley I told you, not everything can be fixed.'' Maya said. ''This is one o f them. You can't make Shawn's mom come home''. She walked down the hall leaving Riley alone. When Riley sat back down Chet was gone and so was Shawn.

''Hi''. She said to Cory. ''We can fix this.''

''No Riley, we can't''. He said. ''We can't just fix everything''. He explained. ''We have no control over this''. Riley sighed and sat down Cory was right and she didn't know how to cope.

''Cory, I don't know how to not be able to Control something''. She was also talking about Maya. ''This happened to Maya.'' She shrugged. ''I still don't know how she's going to cope when we go home.''

''She still hasn't come home?'' Cory asked. ''Thats not good, I just hope Shawns Dad does come back when he realizes this is a mistake''.

''Shawns Dad doesn't think this is a mistake, thats the problem. Maya's mother thought she was doing the right thing for Maya''. Riley explained. ''But she wasn't''.

''How do I help him''. Riley shrugged.

''If you find out, tell me''. She said smiling weakly.

'_'It'll be ok Maya''. Riley said. ''She'll come back. We can fix this''. Riley took Maya's hand._

_''No Riley''. Don't you see? This can't be fixed''. Maya snapped. ''Look i'm sorry, you just don't understand, everyone says it'll be ok, but they're wrong''. She crawled out the window. Riley sat there for hours clueless about what to do._

Please do that Cory''. She said. ''I need to help Maya and I want to help you help Shawn''.

* * *

Maya saw Shawn run by she was sitting down, this was something that was to much like what happened to her. She hadn't done this in long time but she was doing it again. She left school, she went to the park, there were some other kids there to. So she sat down with them. ''Buzz off kid''. One of the girls said. ''This is a Sr only spot''.

''Its a free park''. Maya snarled back. She got in Maya's face.

''What did you just say?'' She asked.

''I said its a free park''. Maya said. ''So I'm not leaving''. She sat down and grabbed a beer from one of the boys who stared at her.

''I like you kid''. He said. ''How'd you like to be our new mascot?'' Maya nodded. These kids were more like her. They weren't like her friends whos he could never live up too. She was in she finally felt like she belonged.

I'd like that a lot''. She smiled. Here were people who were like her. ''I don't feel like I belong anywhere.'' She explained.

''You don't''. Maya face fell. ''But we don't either.'' They shrugged but ''we're ok with it''. She smiled.

''So am I all the sudden.'' She smiled ''So what do we do now?''

''Well we just hang out here''. On of the boys said. ''Can't get caught here. But then when it gets dark, then we go doing some decorating''. He took out a spray paint bottle. ''Tonight we'ere doing the library. You in''. Maya thought for a second Shawn would kill her, but he wasn't here not really. She nodded.

''I'm in''. She said smiling ''Thanks''. She laughed. ''I need this''.

''You have permission, to hang out here anytime''. Maya smiled.

''Thanks but I don't need your permission''. She said. He smiled at the others in a way that Maya should have noticed but she didn't.

''I like you girl''. Maya grinned.

* * *

''Riley''. Riley and Lucas were sitting in her room doing homework. ''Riley, Maya's Foster mom called, she didn't come home after school, shes supposed to come right home, is she here?'' Riley shook her head.

'' I'm sorry no''. She said. ''She never showed up to the rest of school I assumed she was with Shawn he never came back after lunch either, Cory and I assumed they'd be together''.

''Well its getting dark and they're worried, Lucas yours want you home, i'll drive you''. He nodded and stood up.

''Bye Riley''. He said. ''Let me know if she texts you''. He whispered. ''She said her phone works here''.

''When did you talk to her?''

''She texted me last night''. Lucas explained. ''See you''. Riley nodded and watched him leave what was she going to do now? She sighed there was only one thing to do. She stood up and crawled out the window she ran as fast as she could Someone grabbed her hand. She screamed.

''Shhhh its me its Farkle''. He said taking his hand off her mouth. ''Lets go''. He was here to do the same thing as her. ''They're out for the night''. He said. ''But we better hurry''.

''Mine drove Lucas home''. She explained.

''He was in your room this late?'' He asked. ''I didn't think they would trust guys like us.''

''Us?'' She asked. ''What do you mean by that?'' She asked.

''Well I'm Donny Barns, my reputation is no good''. Riley glared at him.

''Your proud of that?'' She shook her head. ''You and I are talking about this later''. She said. ''For now we have to find Maya''. She sighed a drove by and she jumped. Farkle rolled his eyes.

''This is why you need me to come with you''. He said. ''We are going to be so grouned I don't do grounded well''. She smiled.

''There's my farkle''. She said. ''I don't do grounded well either''. She said. ''Don't worry''. She shook her head. ''You really need to snap out of it''. She said.

* * *

_''Mom!'' Cory and Topanga smiled as Maya hugged her mother. ''Your home, did you work things out with dad?''_

_''No baby girl''. She smiled. ''I'm going up again next week.'' Maya's face fell''._

_''It'll only be for a few weeks, a month at the most''. She said, ''It'll be ok''. She hugged her daughter and Maya smiled fakly._

_''A month?'' Her mom smiled and nodded._

_''Its better for us''. Maya smiled._

_''Thanks mom''. She got up and hugged her mother. ''I know you think your doing the right thing''. She turned and looked at Cory and Topanga. ''I'll be fine at home, I promise''._

''Guys?'' She turned to see Riley and Farkle. ''What are you doing here?'' She asked putting down her paint can. She had been thinking about the day she found out her mom really wasn't coming home this time.

''We came to get you''. Riley said. ''You don't belong here''. She added.

''Yes I do, you two don't even you Donny''. She smiled. ''Just go, I'll be fine''. She pushed Riley slightly.

''No'' Maya sighed she didn't want her friends here they didn't belong and she didn't want them ruining her chances of being accepted. ''Just go ok''. She said. She found herself being pulled. She pulled her arm away. ''WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?'' She pushed Riley harder. She had to protect them.

''Maya...

''just go... you two''. She shut her eyes god this was painful. ''Geeks''. The other kids cheered and Riley and Farkle backed up hurt showing. She tried to look at them hard. ''You herd me''.

''WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!'' Riley shouted not backing down. ''WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THIS?''

BECAUSE YOU PEOPLE ARE HOLDING ME BACK! RILEY DON'T YOU GET IT... YOUR HOLDING ME BACK... I don't need you anymore''. With that she turned around. ''Just go''. She stood there tears in her eyes. When they left she turned around and wiped her eyes.

''Good job you don't need those nobody's''. She shrugged.

''They're good kids, they hold me back''. Was all she said. She was there for hours until they heard sirons. ''Come on lets go''. They ran as fast as they could but she didn't run fast enough because she found herself caught.

''What is your name kid?'' She looked at the guy.

''Katy Heart''. She answered. She sat there in the car she was so in trouble. This was not ending well but that didn't mean she wasn't doing it again.

''Ok whats your real name?'' She looked up.

''Maya heart''. She shrugged. ''Ok I lied but I don't have a family anyway''. She said. ''So what do I care if I get into trouble?'' She smiled in a fake way. ''Just drive me home and get me in trouble''.

''Kids''. He muttered. ''Always the troubled ones''. Maya glared at him.

* * *

''She said what?'' Lucas was in Shock. ''That doesn't sound like Maya at all, she would never say that. '' Riley and Farkle shrugged. ''Somethings up again. ''.

''I'm never speaking to her again''. Riley said. ''She's changed''. Riley was crying and Lucas shook his head if only she could see what she'd done to Riley. Riley was they're ray of sunshine. Nothing was right when she wasn't happy.

''Riley please don't''. Lucas said. ''She's upset about her mom she's actiong out she didn't mean it, you guys have known Maya your whole lives''. Farkle shook his head.

''Iv'e known Riley since first grade. Maya... we didn't meet her until second''. Farkle explained. ''I don't know her as well ask I used to''.

''None of us does''. Lucas assured him don't worry about it.''

''But I am worried about it''. Riley said. They all went Silent as Maya walked through the halls smiled at Shawn and then walked away without looking at them. She said something to him then walked away.

''Don't be she'll be back''. Lucas watched Maya storm off down the hall. ''I promise''. He took Farkles arm. ''And you need to snap out of it''. Riley walked to class leaving them alone Topanga walking up. ''Topanga, what did you think you were doing!''

''What?''

''Your so called Category hurt Farkle.'' Lucas said. ''Not cool''. Topanga stepped up.

''I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it that way''. She said. ''Farkle your special, there's no one else like you. Your a Farkle''. She smiled. ''Wear it well''. She smiled following Riley to class.

''Your a loving, loyal best possible Friend there could be''. Lucas said. ''Everyone should have a best friend like that, not everyone does, and I do. I never want him to go away''.

''Look in order to thrive, I need a chance to grow, that kid I was last time. Thats not me anymore. I'm growing up. Your my best friend.''. He said. ''Can you understand that?'' He pulled off the stupid ball cap he had been wearing. ''I'm not Donny Barns, or Shawn Hunters clone, I'm Farkle Minkus . Just a more grown up version''. Topanga shook her head from behind. He was likable unlike his father most of the time.

''What Maya said, wasn't true and she knows it. She'll pound the next person who says it. Or I will''. He said.

''Uh no you won't''. Farkle said. ''Your you, you never get into trouble''.

''Yeah...'' Lucas looked at the ground. ''Your right about that''. Topanga knew it wasn't true he was lying about something.

* * *

''I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said. '' She said walking up to them. ''It doesn't make it better, but i'm sorry.'' She smiled. ''Your good kids, don't turn out like me''.

''Maya_''

''No Riley, I'm a bad person I'm bad for you guys. You don't need me''. She said. ''I found people who are like me, more like me then even Shawn. I don't even have a family back home''.

''Maya this isn't you''. Riley said.

''It is, you can't stop a person from being who they are''. Maya told them. ''Don't try it with me''. She turned around and walked away tears in her eyes. ''Bye''. She met the gang across the hall.

''Beat it scrub, your to weak for us''. She pointed to Maya's tears. ''No one in our group cries.'' Maya shrugged.

''That's because none of you feel. I feel sorry for you. I don't need you''. She thought of going back to her friends. But she didn't. ''I don't need anyone''. She sighed and took off out the door.

''What are you doing?'' Shawn asked her walking in.

''What I'm supposed to do Hunter, what you expect me to do!'' She yelled. ''This is who I am now. Deal with it''. She sighed and walked out of school. She had no boss anymore. No one would tell her what to do. ''Go be a good kid like the others''. She turned around. ''I just want to go home''. She said before spinning around. ''New York''. She sighed. ''We all do, but i'm asking for a transfer. I need to get there. Here? Its not working''.

''It could, if you tried''.

''I did. For years, MY dad left me. My mom spent years ignoring me. Then we get to a good spot, and she runs off the first time my dad says he's sorry. She thinks shes doing it for me but she's not. Then I end up here. I'm at the end of my rope''. Maya said. ''Now just let me go''.

''Maya''.

''No Cory, just let me go''. She snapped. ''Please''. She ran off. ''And don't tell then i'm leaving in the summer''. She says ''Goodbyes to hard''.

''Oh and thats the first thing you do when somethings hard you bail''. Shawn said. ''You think i'm having fun, my dad left''.

''My dads been gone for six years, your has been gone for six days. Don't pretend to understand''. She snapped. ''You don't.'' They both watched wondering if there was any helping Maya.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi sorry I went MIA My latops busted i'm in the library as my internet session is about to run out, See you guys I don't know when. bye!**

* * *

''Good morning Maya.'' Maya got up that morning and was dressed and ready to go to school. ''How are you today?'' Maya hated being treated like she was about to explode. Without her friends she was suffering. But she wasn't going to show it. ''How are you this morning?'' Maya just shook her head.

''How do you think?'' She snapped. ''I still don't have any friends''. She sat down and was ready for breakfast, she poured her cereal and sat down and ate it.

''Maya don't snap at me''. Maya sighed and stood up and walked away tossing her spoon on the ground. ''Maya come back here''. She said. Maya wanted her mother back she wanted her life back. She honestly didn't even care what they thought they were not her family.

''No''. She snarled. ''Leave me alone''. She picked up her back. ''I want my mom. I want Shawn and I want to go home. YOUR NOT MY MOTHER!'' She screamed as she ran outside. ''You can't tell me what to do.''

''But I'm your foster mother.'' She said calmly.

''That means nothing''. She said turning around and leaving out the door she was done . She was never coming back. But the only place she could go was school. '' I want my mother she loved me she just didn't know how to show it.'' She knew this for sure. But she had realized it to late.

''Maya''. She turned back around and looked at the woman with pleading eyes.

''Just leave me alone''. She shouted. ''Please its all I want is to be left alone.'' Maya picked up her bag and she walked to school. It was getting hard to be positive like she'd promised Shawn she'd be. It had been three weeks since Shawn's father had left and Shawn hadn't said much about it. But she didn't push it like others did. It was something she knew he wanted to solve himself. When she walked in the buliding she went to her locker. Shawn was standing beside it. ''Hi Shawn''. Maya swung her backpack off her shoulder. ''Hows it going today?'' She asked she tried suble ways of asking him if he was OK he did the same thing with her.

''Oh Hi Maya''. He gave her smile. ''Look can I ask you a question?'' She nodded. She wasn't in the mood to give Shawn advice, but it was only kind to do it. She loved Shawn as a friend and as a father.

''Anything you need.'' She assured him. ''You know that''.

''When did your mom come back?'' She thought for a moment.

''My mom comes home at least twice a week sometimes she's home for two weeks some times two days. I think she's trying to distance herself from me. Or she was, she doesn't think she's a good parent. She thinks i'm better off with Shawn. I think now that he's so into my life. And she can barley support me. I think she thinks it best. I miss when we were on better terms.''

''Are you?'' She wondered where all this was coming from. ''Better off with out her''.

''I do miss my mother.'' She told him. ''I've just learned to accept the my mom and I will never be close but I do need her.'' She told him. ''Its just the way things are.''

''How do you deal with things here Without Riley?'' She shrugged. Latly a sr in high school had been taking her out at night seeing as how the mother didn't was ok with it as long as she was with someone else. A lot of time they vandlised things. But Maya loved art and that was what it was to her.

''one of the Sr's have been helping me cope with it.'' She told him. ''Its getting better, this person is more like me. Riley and I are too different to be friends''. She explained. ''Shes a good kid, they all are i'm not.'' She shrugged. ''So are you Shawn, I know you, you are a good kid''.

''Maya''. She brushed Shawn off. She knew where she was going and she wasn't going to stay here anymore, she didn't belong. She didn't like it here. ''Maya wait''. She turned around. ''What are you doing?'' She shook her head.

''Wouldn't you like to know''. She replied. ''We've been here almost a year Shawn, it will be this summer we haven't even tried to get home, I'm thinking of going to New York to our old complex to search for clues.''.

''Maya no_''

''Relax Shawn, its with my Parents permission, they're letting me, we'll be there all summer. Maybe I'll be able to go home''. She smiled. ''I want that as much as I like it here.''

''But what are you doing now?'' He asked. Maya shrugged.

''I don't know''. She admitted. ''We'll just have to see''.

* * *

She sat down in the hallway, took out her homework. She sat there ready to cry as people walked by she had never been so miserable. ''Hey you?'' She stood up and looked at the guy. ''Yeah you.'' She found her arm being tugged. ''You seem like a good kid''. She shook her head.

''Not anymore'' she replied.

''Good then I have a job for you kid''. She sighed and leaned against the wall. ''You in?'' She narrowed her eyes.

''Whats in it for me?'' she asked. He nodded.

''I knew I liked you.'' She smiled softly. ''Friends us?'' she looked around at the other kids. ''We're the family you want so badly'' He said. ''You want a real family?'' She nodded.

''I'd love to''. He handed her a bag a plastic one. She felt her chest drop. ''Are these drugs?'' she asked. ''Dude_''

''Come on kid, just one bag prove your worthy''. She nodded. ''Come on, lets go downtown''. She looked back at the door. Skipping school again? they'd kill her. But she just shook her head at her friends watching out the door. Feeling horrible she turned and walked out the door. ''You ready?''

''Never been more''. She said. Her friends watched her walk away.

''Guys what should we do?'' Riley asked ''This is wrong we can't let her do this''. she said tearing up.

''Lets wait till after school''. Lucas replied. ''Go to her house and if she's not there. We need to call the cops''. He said. They'll find her''. He sighed. ''She'll hate us.''

''But we need to protect her''. Riley replied. ''Come on we have math''. She smiled at her friends. ''She'll come back''. But Riley wasn't so sure about this at all. She just hoped Maya would use her street smarts.

* * *

Lucas Riley and Maya were wandering around Maya's house window by her room. ''So how long are we wanting?'' Riley asked. ''I have to be home by nine''. She said. ''I'm already in time for the first time I was out late.

''Few hours Riley''. Farkle replied. ''We all need to take risks''. He explained. ''Now lets switch windows''. They walked over to the living room window. Lucas put his arm around her. They did this for two hours until Maya didn't come home. The funny thing was no one in the house seemed to care. It bothered them. They waited for two other hours before Riley sighed. ''Come on''. She said. ''Lets go find a payphone''. She felt strange saying this. She'd never said this before. Her and her friends felt terrible but they wanted they're friend back.

''Maybe we should just ask to see her?'' Riley suggested.

''No! Riley then they'd call our houses and we'd be screwed''. Lucas told her. ''We just wait to se if she come home''.

''How long are we going to wait all night?'' Riley asked.

''If we have to yes'' He said. ''When I get my hands on the people who have her...'' Riley looked at him.

''Lucas no!'' She said. ''Your right if she doesn't come home, then we need to call the cops''. She said.

* * *

Later that night Maya was hanging out by the school it was around ten. She just had to get away. But the next morning she would be gone. ''So kid, here's what we're going to to do, we're going to spray paint this building''. Maya just nodded. She rolled her eyes and snatched the can. Part of this was art she was really doing what she loved, but in a illegal way. ''I got the drill Tony''. She sighed. ''I do this all the time.''

''I knew I liked you kid''. He replied. ''You got spunk''. He said the last crew had liked her to but didn't like her emotions. ''I thought you could help out our new one''.

''New one?'' She asked. ''Tony I'm new myself how and I going to help out some troubled _'' He nodded toward the kid. She felt her chest drop. No. Not him she couldn't let him be here. She didn't even know if she wanted to be here.

''It's ok Maya'''. He said. ''I think you know him''. She sigh and nodded.

''I do''. She said. ''Tony I don't_'' And her blood ran cold.

''Shawn?'' She said barley recognizing him in the darkness. '' What are you doing here?'' She hissed. How stupid was he? ''You need to leave now.'' She didn't want him involved with this she'd been caught before. The police had given her a warning.

'' I just need to get out''. He said taking the spray bottle from her. ''Its fine, and if its not who cares?'' She shrugged Shawn was having problems to who was she to try and stop him. But she had to protect him.

''Shawn''. She turned around and the two boys were gone, it was just the two of them. ''What the?'' She saw the red and blue lights and dropped the can. ''Oh shit'' That was one of the only times she'd said this. ''They ditched us Shawn its the cops!, Not again! Come on Shawn run!'' She took his arm and they ran. ''I knew this was going to blow up in my face again!'' She said as she ran. When they lost them she sat down on the pavement.

''You've been arrested?'' He asked sounding shocked but she rolled her eyes.

''The foster parents call the cops if i'm not home by 11 because its on my record that I run away at night. At home I got brought home once and wasn't planning on it, but here I am''. She sighed. When they back her and Shawn into a Ally and she saw the cops coming. She knew what she had to do. Ditch him. It would make sure he was safe and out of harms way. So she bolted past him Running as fast as she could tears running down her cheeks.

* * *

''Tony''. She said. ''What do you want?''

''Well Maya, I have another job for you''. She sighed. ''Come'', She followed him to his car. It was the next hour it was one a clock she hoped that Shawn was safe now. He'd kill her but he was safe.

''So what are we doing?'' She asked.

''Well i'm gonna show you, then next time your doing it on your own''. He said. ''No help''. He nodded at her. ''OK?'' She nodded it was all she could to she had a bad feeling about this. She shouldn't be here. She looked at the ground. She had to go back to the house. She wanted back to safety. She stood back not letting him touch her. She looked him in the eye.

''Actually I can't do this, I don't like this''. He laughed.

''But see kid your not going anywhere'' He said. ''Your mine now''. She felt her chest go to they ground. ''Your such a stupid child''. She screamed as loudly as she could it was the first thing she could think she thought she could could do He pulled over and slapped her in the face. Covering her mouth with tape. Crap what had she gotten herself into? She fought him. But he was just to strong. For her what was he going to do. When he had her in the car he took the tape off.

''Your not going to get away with this!'' She snapped. 'someones coming for me''. ''I know it.'' But no one knew where she was. this sucked. She was never going to see her family again. The only one she had right now. Her friends but she had to keep blowing them off. This wasn't what she wanted for them. Lucas, who worked so hard to be good. Maya knew something had happened in his past and Cory and Shawn knew. But she didn't know what. Farkle who she'd grown up with, who was always there for her and Riley and loved them both the same.

And Riley. Her sister.

Her best friend, her everything. The one person she knew she'd always have. The innocent little girl, who still thought Pluto was a planet. The girl who was no longer so little and innocent anymore. The friends who she was whole with. The three people she'd die for.

''Like who?'' Your pushing everyone you love away kid''. He said. ''All to be one of us''. He said.

''What is it you want?'' She asked. ''Just let me go and i'll give it to you''. She said. ''Please. '' He shook his head.

''That would ruin the fun''. He said locking the door '' Stay here, i'm going to get gas''. She took the chance she opened the door.

''YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHAT THATS LIKE!'' She shouted. now she was fighting with her kidnapper.

''But you do and you pushed them away''. He replied. ''Maya come on.'' Maya began to cry. ''Give them another chance you love them.'' She stopped.

''What?'' She asked. He laughed.

''Kid, i'm not who you think I am, my dads a cop. I'm going to be arrested for this.''. He said.

''So your not a drug dealer?'' She said.

''Oh I am, but I want to stop.'' He said.

''So Why don't you''. She asked.

''Its not that simple kid''. He replied. ''I'm in a gang, I could get shot, thats why i'm leaving''. She looked at her hands.

''I want to go home.'' She said. ''Let me out, i'll get a bus''. He just nodded. She got out of the car and he let her out she stood there for a good five minutes. Until she went inside. She went to the bathroom.. Her phone rang her heart dropped. She picked it up and put it to her ear.

''Hello''. She said.

''Maya?'' She said.

''Shawn?'' She asked. ''Shawn''. She said.

''Maya where are you?'' He asked.

''I'm in the middle of nowhere, I don't know what to do Shawn, I'm screwed. We've been trying but we have no way home''. She said. '' Shawn tell mom I love her, I don't know if your going to see me again''.

''Maya stop it we will, I love you''. He said. She felt herself to.

''I love you too''. She said. The phone cut out, she'd been able to call Shawn. Why couldn't she get home now that she'd talked to him. She tossed her phone on the floor fabulous. She couldn't go home now. She was going to new York she tossed her phone in the bag. Strutting in to the room she stood by the desk.

''I'd like the first, ticket to new york city please''. She said. ''I need to get there as soon as possible.

* * *

''I feel like somethings wrong''. They were gathered in Riley's room. ''I think she's in trouble''. Riley said. Lucas squeezed her. The door opened. ''Riley, its time for your friends to go home'' They all stood up. ''Maya's missing, have any of you seen her?'' They all she they're heads.

''We looked for her all night''. She said. ''I'm really worried. ''What if we never see her again?'' After her friends left she took out her phone and googled a name.

_A family member claims to have contacted Maya Heart, she said she was in trouble. That they're all alive and in the middle of nowhere and have no way home, the call was traced to a shut down bus station outside of new York city. It is believed that they were kidnapped, but escaped they're waiting 24 hours if they don't come home searchers will be sent o_ut again. Hope is in the air again.

''Hallie!'' Riley called. ''Come here now!''

* * *

Lucas was sitting in his own room, he was worried, he had seen reports of Maya's sudden disappearance as he walked to school he was knocked down by Shawn. ''Shawn?'' He said.

''Where's Maya?'' Her asked.

''I wish I knew''. Lucas answered. ''Now whats up with you?'' He said.

''I saw her with some older kids, she ditched me, I almost go freaking arrested''. He said. ''Well I did''.

''What?'' He said. ''Ok then we know part of the story, but Shawn is that where you last saw her?'' He nodded. ''Okay well we need to know more, let me know if you remember anything''. He said. ''Now lets get to school''.

* * *

Riley was sleeping in she hadn't been told to go to school''. She'd been crying all night.

* * *

Farkle was just sitting by the window. What now?

* * *

Maya got off the bus she was home where she belonged, sort of she didn't know what to do. But she knew she wasn't going back she knew that she smiled and walked through the streets of her home.


	19. Chapter 19

Riley was sitting in her room. She hadn't left in a week. They weren't letting her help with looking for Maya, they were just telling her they would deal with it. Maya was her friend her BEST friend. So shouldn't she be able to help find her? Her homework was getting harder this year, she was worrying so much this wasn't the summer she had wanted. Shawn had left and She had locked herself in her room. Farkle and Lucas were coming over everyday. So was Cory. ''Hi''. She looked at her friend.

''Hi Cory she said. ''Whats up?'' She looked at him.

''Nothing''. She replied. ''My best friends always running away'. She said. ''I'm starting eighth grade and I'm supposed to be in ninth we all are.'' She sighed. ''When we got here we were supposed to start eighth grade. But it doesn't even matter now''. She looked at her feet. ''I'm Miserable''. She said. ''How are you?'' Cory stared. He obviously didn't know what to say.

''I'm pretty good actually ''. He said. ''Thanks for asking''. She glared at him but then turned and looked at the wall. ''I miss Maya Cory''. She said. Then Lucas Crawled through her window.

''Hey''. He sat down next to Riley. ''How are you?'' He asked. Riley just nodded.

''I'm not ready for another school year here''. She said. ''I'm not ready for anymore years here, I just want to go home''. She said. She put her head on his shoulder and he smiled down at her. Her put his arm around her. ''Thanks Lucas.'' Was all she said. When Cory watched them he saw best friends not a couple not that there was anything wrong with that. They just hadn't realized it yet.

''Anytime.'' They smiled at one another. ''I like you Riley''. He said. ''A lot''. He smiled at her, he was all she had right now. But she had to be strong for Lucas. She couldn't cry in front of him. She smiled at him.

''I like you too''. She answered. ''A lot''. She smiled. He put his arm around her. ''I like you so much, I think we should breakup''. He said. Riley nodded. ''You agree?'' She nodded.

''This isn't what we want it to be''. She replied. ''We'ere just friends''. She nodded. ''Its the best thing for us''. She smiled at him and he smiled back at her. They hugged and she kissed his cheek. He smiled.

''The pressures off''. He noted. ''I feel free''. She smiled. ''I feel good''.

''Now about Maya''. She said. ''We need to make a plan''. She said. ''But we can't leave now''. Lucas smiled.

''I know what To do''. He said. ''But first, lets call Farkle''. He replied. ''He needs to be here too''. He said. ''We need to get Maya to come home''. He said. ''For good this time''.

''Where is home?'' She asked.

''With us''. He replied. ''Next we should call Mr Turner''.

* * *

Maya sat in a chair a the homeless shelter, they hadn't found her. God the were stupid they knew she'd been wanting to get back home and this was the place to look. But no they were looking in Philly. She was honestly missing home. Wait did she just think of Philly as home? She shook her head she needed to get back to her time before it got worse. The others had stopped even trying to get back they were getting sucked in it wasn't good. She was alone in this. She looked around there were so many people around. She hadn't lived like this before it wasn't fun at all but she would never tell anyone this. ''Hey Maya!'' She turned her head it was one of the people she'd made friends with.

''Hi Jessica''. She said. She was another runaway kid. ''How are you?'' She knew the girl didn't have the best home life and she knew it. ''Are you going home.'' Jess nodded.

''I'm going to work things out with my mom''. She explained. ''Then we'll be ok''. She smiled. ''Go Maybe you and your family can work things out''. Maya huffed.

''I don't have a family''. She snapped. ''Just foster parents''. She explained, she looked up at the red head who was only about sixteen years old. ''I haven't had a family in a year, I don't even belong here.'' She belonged in the future how were these adults supposed to help her? They couldn't so she couldn't trust them at all. ''So don't tell me where to go''. With that she got up, and she sat down at the table, she was fifteen years old and she was supposed to be going into grade ten. But no she was going into grade nine. She just sat there.

''Maya''. She turned around.

''Shawn?What are you doing here?''. She sat up. ''How did you find me?'' She stared at him.

''How would I not, you run away, obviously new York is the first place you'd go''. She sighed and looked at Shawn.

''Does Turner know your here?''. Was the first thing she asked. He nodded. ''Maya we all knew where you were''. She looked at Shawn. ''What do you mean by we all?'' She asked. ''You brought them?'' She sighed. ''Shawn!''

''No it's just me'''' He said. ''Look Maya, why would you come here?'' She sighed.

''Because this is home Shawn!'' She said. ''I want to find a way back, everyone else stopped trying, we all need to stop with this getting attached and find a way home''. She explained. ''Its going to hurt them when they go home.''. She said. ''They won't want to leave Shawn''.

''Maybe thats a good thing''. He said. ''I mean, come on what if you never get to go back?'' She looked at Shawn with venomous eyes. He was saying her biggest fears that she was never going to go home.

''If your here for the purpose of bringing me back home.'' She snarled. ''Its not happening, I'm staying here where I am right now. I need to Shawn. I need t get home, I'll come for the others and make them come when I can''.

''You can't make anyone come with you. What are you going to to to get back home anyway?'' Maya started walking. ''Its obvious they're not in new York''. He said. ''You lie to me a lot Maya, who are you?'' He asked. ''Really, who are you?'' She sighed.

''Shawn, I've already told you way to much over the past year''. She explained. ''Its not something I should talk anymore about because we'd be screwed, if anyone knew any of the truths about who we really are ok?'' She explained.

''Maya come on you can trust me with anything''. He said. ''You know that''. He said she turned around on her heels.

''Not with this!'' She said. ''Shawn I can't trust anybody with this secret''. She said. ''Its not safe OK. Not for any of us''.

''Why?'' He asked. ''How is it unsafe?'' He asked. ''You should be fine.''

''No we won't, we need to get home Shawn, if we don't well lets just say it won't be good''. She sighed she missed Shawn and Mr Matthews and her family who loved her to death. Shawn followed her for the rest of the day and it was getting annoying.

''Are you really going to follow me around all Summer?'' She snapped. ''Its not cool, I have stuff to do Shawn''. She informed him. ''Important stuff.'' She glanced back at him. ''I'm the only one not getting distracted.'' She glared at him and he shook his head.

''You are, Maya the others are settling down here, your not because you refuse to do that.'' He said. ''If you did it might get easier for you.'' She looked at Shawn she wanted to tell him off but she couldn't. ''Let yourself be happy''.

''I was!'' She snapped. ''Until all this bullshit happened!'' She had never said that world before. ''UNTIL I GOT PULLED AWAY FROM MY ONLY HOME''. She said. ''I can't just stop looking for a way home Shawn''.

''Why?'' He asked.

''Because we know where home is''. She said. ''Home is New York not Philly.'' She stormed in the other direction. ''Please Shawn just let me go''. She walked off as fast as she could. Running tears rolling down her cheeks. She opened her her phone, was there any use?

''Oh and thanks for ditching me for the police to catch me!'' He said. She rolled her eyes.

''Shawn if the cops got me I'd be stuck back there''. She explained. ''I'm sorry but it was survival. I'm all I have and need.'' She turned around to leave But Shawn knew he couldn't let her get far. She would hate him for what he was about to do, but it had to be done for her safety. He found the nearest payphone.

''Hello? I have the location of Maya Heart''. He said.

* * *

''So heres whats happening, Shawn and Turner are going to New York Alone''. Lucas explained. ''Shawns going to Make Maya believe he ran away as well to be with her. But_''

''Hes going to betray her to the police''. Farkle Finished. ''Then its over and we have our Friend back''. He said. ''Then we start another year here''. He smiled. ''Who knows how many more years as well. Its time to stop looking and Start living.''

''What if we forget home?'' Riley asked.

''Well then it won't hurt as much''. Lucas replied.

''Because we won't Remember''. Riley added. ''That sounds unsafe''. She added. ''Are you sure about this?'' She said.

''If we'ere supposed to go back we will''. Farkle said. ''We just have to give it time.''

* * *

**So this is a shorter Chapter obviously tying up the seventh grade in Cory's time. There will be time skips.**


	20. Chapter 20

Time skip

One year later

first day of Grade nine

**Riley: 15 **

**Farkle: 15**

**Maya: 16**

**Lucas:16**

* * *

**One Year ago, the gang agreed to stop looking for a way home before eighth grade.**

**Now they're starting ninth grade How has time treated them? Are they getting used to being behind one grade?**

**Are Lucas and Maya used to being behind two grades? Or are they forgetting they're behind at all?**

**Maya is Now the only one who remembers 100 percent.**

* * *

Maya walked in the house Riley was eating Breakfast at the table. ''Come on Riley we have to get going''. She said. ''Lucas and Farkle will be waiting for us at the door''. She said. Riley rolled her eyes.

''I heard Cory's going to ask out topanga''. She said. ''There's plenty of guys at school to ask you out.'' She said Riley shook her head. Riley was only there for school now. Relationships just messed everything up. She picked up her bag.

''Maya I don't go to school for boys''. She replied. ''I go to school to learn''. She said. Throwing her bag over her shoulder.

''Besides I'm 14!'' She said. Maya narrowed her eyesHer friend was a year older then what she was saying.

''No your 15''. Maya said. ''Riley?'' Riley looked at her friend. ''Look at me, your making a mistake''.

''No I know how old I am.'' She replied She sighed. ''Lets get to class.'' They walked to school together just like always. But Maya was concerned about Riley not knowing how old she was.

* * *

Topanga's looking good this year''. Farkle said to Shawn. ''If Cory doesn't ask her out I might''.

''No you won't, I know you. Your heart belongs to another''. He said. ''A certain brunette girl, one who's looking good this year by the way''. Farkle looked at him. Riley was his friend and only his friend his best friend. '' You have all your classes together as well''. He said. Him and Riley always had all the same classes for the two years they had been here.

''Guess who I have in all my classes this year?'' Lucas said.

''Who?'' He asked.

''The blonde beauty''. He said. ''Miss Maya Heart''. He said.

''The blonde beauty?'' Shawn said. ''Really?'' Lucas rolled his eyes.

''I called her that to my friend at home. I'm kidding, Where's your other half?'' Lucas asked.

'' No need to get snappy,Over there, trying to talk to Topanga''. He replied. ''And here come the girls'' Farkle turned and there was Riley, his sunshine, the light of his day. Her hair had gotten longer over the summer. She had gotten taller as well, she was walking toward them ask boys stared at her. She was pretty how had she become a new person over the summer? Maya was next to her she hadn't changed much.

''Hi Guys''. Riley said. ''How was your summer Shawn?'' She asked. Shawn answered her but Farkle wasn't listening anymore he was looking at Riley with her smiled and how she lit up the hallway.

''You Know I gotta to say Cor , Topanda's looking pretty hot this year, really fine very... Covertone''. Shawn was still trying to get Cory to talk to topanga. Maya was watching them Rolling her eyes at Lucas. He rolled he eyes as Cory struck out with Tonpanga again. Lucas thought Cory needed to Cory up. ''And Riley...''

''Don't''. Farkle said. ''Go any farther with that''. They walked into class English they all had the same one this year. Farkle kept staring at Riley as well as Riley kept not noticing. He smirked at her from behind he couldn't help it anymore she was perfect. Shawn was still whispering to Cory.

''Hey Topanga.'' Riley turned to look. ''Thanks for this.'' He slated her. That wasn't as Bad as when She had stuck her finger in Lucas's nose. That was before they could talk to one another. Her dad had made fun of her for the rest of the year for that one. Now she knew why. Topanga just walked away.

_Do you think he notices?''_

_''We all notice''. _Maya and Riley noticed Cory was trying AGAIN. He got as far as asking what she was doing on Friday before failing yet again. After class Maya pull Shawn aside.

''Shawn you need to ask out Topanga''. She said.

''What? No Cory likes her, A LOT.'' He said ''He's already at risk of loosing her to someone else''. Maya rolled her eyes.

''Thats why you need to ask her out, if he thinks he's lost her. Then it'll work.'' She said. ''I asked Lucas out, Then he asked Riley out''. She said. ''It got them together. Riley was mad for a good three hours.'' She crossed her arms smiling. ''But it worked.''

''Cory'll hate me Maya''. He said. ''I can't do that!'' She pushed him into the wall.

''Do it Hunter, it WILL work''. She said. ''It worked for me to.''

* * *

Riley was sitting outside of school when Cory can out and sat down next to her. She turned to him smiling at him. ''May I help you Cory?'' She asked.

''Shawn asked Topanga out''. Riley stared at him but realized what Shawn was doing and smiled to herself. ''We Cory he warned you. You didn't ask her out so he did.'' She shook her head.

''It happened with Lucas.'' She explained. ''I didn't ask him out so someone else did.''

_''You wanna go out with me?'' Maya asked Lucas looked confused._

_''What?''_

_''You wanna take me to the movies, put our hands in the popcorn at the same time. See what happens our not?'' She asked. Riley's mouth dropped open and she stood there shocked._

She sat there with Cory telling him what happened but she wouldn't tell him what Shawn was doing. The difference was. Maya had told Riley she had a plan, Shawn didn't and she thought he should've but she wasn't going to judge. She noticed Some girls staring at her giggling. She turned back to Cory. ''It'll work out the way its supposed to.'' She said.

''How do you know?'' Cory asked.

''Because my favorite teacher taught me that''. She said. ''Back in seventh grade there was a girl trying to work middle school out, a girl who had no dad and half a mom and girl who wanted to feel like part of a family, a boy who was smart but wanted to be even smarter, and a new kid who wanted his home back''.

''He taught me all kinds of things he's smart. One of the best teachers ever''. She smiled She looked up Farkle was walking they're way. She smiled at him, he was one of her best friends he knew her so he knew Topanga to. ''He reminds me of you''.

''Like i would want to be a teacher''. Cory said. ''I spend enough time in school already, you think I want to spend the rest of my life at school?''

'' You'd be teaching''. Riley said.

''I tried teaching it didn't work but I liked the way I was able to talk to the students. About Anne Frank. Knowing they learned something about the world. Not just school felt awsome''. Riley stopped her dad had had them read that book. It was the first book he had ever forced her to read. Riley hadn't been interested. But her dad had lectured her.

''My dad made me read that book he said it was important I read it''. She explained. ''My dad assigned that book to us in seventh grade.'' She smiled ''It became one of my favorites''.

* * *

''Hey Riley''. Farkle asked. ''Do you want to go to the screening with me?'' Lucas had decided not to go for whatever reason so she nodded. Smiling Farkle smiled at her he couldn't help how he was feeling about her. Lucas and Riley weren't together but they were close if she was going to go anywhere with anyone it would be Lucas.

''I would love to''. She gave Farkle a hug. ''Thanks''. She smiled then she walked away as Farkle sat there. Thinking about that hug.

''You should go find Shawn''. Farkle said. ''Talk to him about it''. He shook his head. ''Or do what I know your thinking''. He said. ''Cory thats not a way to get into her good books''. He was already worried about what Lucas would think. ''Now I need to go tell Lucas I asked out Riley''.

''Didn't they breakup?'' He asked.

''Yes but they dated, I feel like its not cool''. Farkle said. ''I mean I know how you feel having your friend date the girl you've loved for a while. What i've learned is to let them be happy.'' He said. ''Try to find someone else''.

''How long have you two know one another?'' Cory asked.

''Since the first grade, we met at a Halloween party''. He said. ''She was dressed as a princess, she has this thing about being a princess. She's kind of outgrown it, but she had it forever''.

''She reminds me of Topanga. ''She has nice hair''. Farkle looked at him funny.

''Ok then''. He said. ''Riley's like a ray of sun she believes anything can be fixed.'' He explained. ''Thats why I love her. Even if she doesn't realize its not true''.

''What is love?'' Cory asked him.

''Well first of all Riley's weird and goofy and unique. Thats what everyone loves about her.'' He started. ''But she always makes me laugh I can always talk to her, she can always talk to me. She was the one who talked to me about being bullied. I've always wanted to take care of her.'' He said. ''Thats how I know I love her.'' He said. ''I just want to know She loves me back''. He smiled to himself and at Cory. ''She's my best friend. I don't think she knows that''. He said. ''Above anyone else.'' He looked at his friend.

''She's the best girl you know''. Cory said. ''I know how that is''.

* * *

''Hey Matthews!'' Riley turned to look at a group of girls who were obviously older then her. She had been focusing all day on trying to remember things now that Maya had said it she wasn't sure if she really was in Grade nine. ''Nice dress''. She heard them laughing. ''Its no wonder she got dumped.'' One of them said. ''What a geek.'' Riley just started to walk away but they stepped in front of her.

''Your weird''. Another girl said. ''Your not normal''.

''Your in our way''. The other girl said. ''Your always in the way.''

''You could do with loosing five or six pounds to''. She just stood there.

''Riley are you ready?'' She turned to see Maya she smiled and nodded.

''Yeah I'm ready''. She said. ''Lets go''. She sighed. ''All the sudden she felt worse then she ever had about herself. Was she really the way they were saying she was? Because if she was it had to change.

''Shawn's going to ask out Topanga''

He already did it, Cory told me''. Riley said. She was desecrated now he's really upset about it''. She said. ''But I'm surprised he doesn't know what Shawns doing.''

''Really? Crap he should've told me that little...'' She said. ''It was my idea!'' she said. ''Shawn doing this was my idea!'' She said. ''God''. Riley tried to keep up to her friend. But Maya was moving to fast.

''It was his idea!'' Riley said. '' Remember we never existed in this time, it was Shawns idea''. She put her arm around her friend. ''Besides its cory and topanga''. She said. ''It'll happen, because its supposed to''.

''Why are you so calm about this?'' Maya asked. ''I thought you would be freaking out about this whole thing''.

''My dad said there was a point where he was the only one who believed he and mom would be together forever.'' Riley said looking at Maya. ''Now I believe that to''. She stared at her best friend. ''Just Like I know for sure that your mom and Shawn will be together''. Maya stared.

''My mom and Shawn are a topic for another day''. Maya said. ''Now lets go so I can kick the crap out of Shawn''. Riley just rolled her eyes. It was pointless trying to fight Maya on anything because she would just do whatever she wanted anyway. It was something Riley didn't like about her best friend.

''Well I've got to get home to do homework''. Riley said. ''I don't want to get detention.'' She picked up her bag and stood up and walked out of the school with Maya.

* * *

Riley spent the next day being tormented by the same girls. It was getting old fast. She didn't want her friends to know she was being picked on. They already saw her as helpless. She supposed she was helpless. She couldn't defend herself. She just didn't get what was wrong with her. So this morning she stayed in bed. ''Riley honey, its time to get up''. She put the covers over her head.

'' I can't go to school'' She said. ''I'm sick''.

''No your not, you were fine last night.'' She said. ''Get out of bed Riley please you have a big test today''. The girl sat up.

''I don't care, I don't feel good ok?'' She said. ''Please can I stay home?'' She begged.

''Not if you want to go to the screening tonight.'' She shook her head.

''I don't want to go to that either.'' She said. ''I just want to stay home''. She said. ''Please''.

* * *

At school Riley was sitting by her locker. When it was time for homeroom she slipped into the gym to hide in the girls locker room. She sat there for a whole hour. Just sitting there hoping no one would find her. She went home that night and just went to her room. She'd been caught and she was given a warning. ''Maya's here honey''.

''Hi'' He said sitting down. ''Where were you today?'' She sighed to herself.

''I was sick''. She said. ''I had to stay home''. Maya stared at her.

''Ok then''. Riley couldn't believe Maya actually believed her. ''Your weird sometimes''. Riley felt mad really mad.

''Why would you say that?'' Maya stopped. ''I'm not what did I ever do to you?'' Maya narrowed her eyes.

''Riley you always knew_''

''No I didn't and I'm not weird.'' She said. ''Get out.'' Maya stared at the girl.

''Riley''.

''I said get out''. Riley said. ''Leave me alone''.

* * *

''I'm sorry about today, I just wasn't feeling good.'' She said. Maya smiled.

''Its ok, we all get sick sometimes kid''. Riley sighed. This person had made Riley feel like a nothing. Maya didn't even know this. Maya didn't even realize this that something was wrong. ''Its all right , got to get home, you know the mom of this house isn't so bad''. When Maya walked away she turned to Farkle. They sat down together it felt right so easy. Lately Farkle knew her better then anyone.

''Riley are you ok?'' Riley nodded.

''We don't keep secrets from one another''. Farkle said. ''Especially you and me, you think I'm going to let you keep secrets from me when you never let me keep them from you?''. Riley looked at him for a long time.

''I'm afraid its a lot more complicated then you think it is''. Riley said. ''I just don't feel good today.'' She said. ''I want to be anywhere else.'' She said.

''Come with me'' He said. Taking her by the arm only to get shooshed by everyone sitting down. Maya sat there alone for the rest of the night. She never noticed they were gone until it was over. She sat next to Shawn outside.

''If this plan fails they find out this was all your bright idea''. Maya just rolled her eyes.

''It won't Hunter trust me''. She replied. ''Ive done this before''. She said. ''Now where did the other two go?'' She said. ''I thought they left but I wasn't sure''. She said. ''Whatever lets just worry about Cory and Topanga right now''

''This isn't going to work Maya''. Shawn said.

''Yes it will, have hope Hunter''. Maya replied.

''You sound like Riley''. He replied.

''Well we've been hanging out since like second grade''. Maya said. ''She rubs off on me I guess. That and she already knew was going to happen. She knew these two were going to end up together.

''Yeah right''. Shawn said. ''Its more then that, I know you Maya''.

* * *

''Look you have no clue how I've been feeling or what I've been going though.'' Riley said. ''Its all been way to much Farkle''. She said. ''I don't know how I can handle it all anymore''. She said. ''Missing home less and less everyday it scares me. Forgetting things.''

''Its not just that your upset about''. He said. ''There's more''. He saw her just sitting there across from him she looked so broken, so sad.

''Theres someone picking on you''. He said. ''Isn't there?'' Riley nodded.

''They call me names''. She said. ''What did I ever do to them Farkle?'' She said. ''All I've ever been is myself.''

''People who don't like who you are, are crazy''. Farkle said. ''Your perfect''. He said. He smiled. ''Trust me I know and I tihnk Lucas does to.'' She stared at him.

''Your my best friend''. She said. ''You really are Farkle''.

''I love you''.

''And I love you''. He replied. She smiled at him. ''Don't tell Maya'' She said.

''You can't hide it''. He said. ''Not forever''. Riley nodded.

''I know, just for now''.

* * *

Later that day Maya and Shawn were sitting outside the school. ''Your a good friend Shawn''. She said. ''But let me give you some advice'' At least Tell Cory you have a plan. Its what I did for Riley''. She said. ''Then it won't risk you destroying your friendship with Cory''

''Well I have to say you two don't seem as close as you used to be.''

''Well its just the way it goes Shawn. Riley's just not as focused on the bigger picture anymore.''. She explained. ''Home''. Shawn sighed.

''Maybe to her she's already home maybe all your friends are home''. Maya smiled.

I'm not.''

* * *

** SORRY I WENT MISSING GUYS. I've been busy with school and swimming and other stuff Plus after gmw got cancelled I just lost my motivation for GMW related videos and fics. But if its not going to be renewed. A show i've been obsessed with lately is riverdale.**

**See you guys next time.**


End file.
